Severus Deals With Problems
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Severus deals with a new students problem while helping an older student with some very important research.meanwhile there are those who would like to be matchmakers and see Hermione Granger and Severus become a couple SSHG
1. Detention

Chapter 1-Detention

Severus had given the first year Griffindor Jordan Allan a month's detention to be served for one hour after school. Jordan's' classmates wondered what he had done to deserve such a punishment.

Jordan said he didn't mind having the detention when any of them asked him if he was angry at getting a punishment like that.

The other first years could not believe it; the very first day of school and already one of their own had got one months detention. They had heard from others that the Potions teacher Professor Snape was a very hard nasty tempered taskmaster from the older students and now they believed the story.

That first morning the very first class was potions, they were learning the basics of potion making and then they were taught a simple potion to cure boils.

Professor Snape had explained how to mix the ingredients for the potion before allowing them to start.

The professor was going around checking on their ability to follow instructions as to measuring and mixing the dried nettles and crushed snake fangs.

He had stopped at Jordan's cauldron and paused observing the boy then asked him if he had an ability to read instructions upside down.

Jordan had blushed and turned the textbook right side up. He had written on his parchment when the professor said to write out the formula for the potion first. He did not glance at his book but relied on his memory as to what they were told to do. He was very nervous as he mixed his ingredients. He felt he was being watched throughout the whole period as the class ended he was told to wait for a few minutes by the Professor.

His classmates left the classroom looking behind them and wondering what was going on.

Severus sat across from the boy who was looking down at his desk and bluntly said "Mr. Allan you cannot read or write very well can you."

Jordan was startled and looked up. He wondered how the professor knew his secret. He nodded and looked at the tall forbidding looking teacher fearfully.

Severus gave him a rare smile and told him not to worry how he knew then told Jordan that he was to report to the dungeon for one hour after school for a month for lessons.

Severus took a quill and joted something down on apiece of parchment then handed it to Tyler and told him that he was to present to Professor McGonagall when he arrived at his next class.

Jordan looked gratefully at Professor Severus Snape as he took the note, thanked him and left the classroom.


	2. jordans first day at school

Chapter 2-Jordan's First Day At School

Jordan Allan left the classroom with a lighter heart for he now had someone who knew his problem It didn't matter that the Professor was known as mean and down right nasty, he was going to help Jordan learn how to read properly.

He thought of when he had received the letter delivered by an owl at that telling him he was accepted to the school he was excited to find out he really was a wizard, yet he was afraid of making terrible mistakes with his magic since he knew there would be reading involved.

He enjoyed getting his Robes and other supplies from Diagon Alley and when he brought them home he had carefully laid them away till September first when he was to go by the Hogwarts Express to school.

He walked swiftly through the corridors and was not too far behind his classmates who had already gathered in the Transfiguration class. He handed the note to Professor McGonagall, she read it then told him to sit down in the front row.

The Professor took her time explaining and demonstrating the concepts of transfiguration. She started them out on simple object transfigurations. The students wrote some of the key points as she was talking.

Jordan Allan filed everything she said about transfiguration to memory. He was lucky that way.

He was able to answer any questions put to him by Professor McGonagall who was pleased with his answers.

Jordan's classmates were very curious as to why he was held back by Professor Snape and when class was done and everybody was headed to the great hall for lunch a few asked him why.

Jordan told them he had to go back to the dungeon classroom for an hour after school for a month.

His classmates were stunned.

"You got a months detention, for what?" Asked Joey Prewett who was sitting beside him.

"Oh that's a tough break man." said Kole Flint.

Jordan didn't enlighten them on the reason why he had to go, as he wasn't sure how they would react.

Professors Snape and McGonagall were talking with a few other teachers while they were eating at the high table. Jordan had the feeling the discussion was partly about him. he hoped it was a good sign.

Jordan had fun learning how to use his wand and the simple charms from Professor Flitwick. He thought the teacher was a humorous person and enjoyed his class. He thought Wingardium Leviosa was a neat charm. To be able to make a feather float or any other number of possibilities like floating those delicious fresh baked fruit pies that were cooling off his mothers kitchen window ledge maybe? It would be easier than sneaking up and taking them and running the risk of getting caught.

His last class of the day was Herbology and he headed out to the greenhouse behind the castle with his classmates. That sounded like an interesting class to him as he had never seen anything like these strange plants before and Professor Sprout was going to teach them the names, care and uses of the plants and fungi.


	3. Lessons

Chapter 3-Lessons

The class with Professor Sprout was very interesting as Jordan expected it to be. Some of the plants seemed to be listening themselves to the lecture and he could have sworn he saw one reach out and grab the flying Doxy that was starting to pester him. Luckily the Doxy didn't bite him; he didn't want to have to go to the hospital wing to get an antidote first day of school. Anyway he did not want to be late for his 'Detention' with Professor Snape.

Class ended and his friends Joey and Kole looked sympathetically at him and told him they would be outside under the Griffindor tree doing their homework and for him to meet them there.

He told them he would do that and off he went down to the dungeons. Professor Snape was waiting for him and motioned him to sit down.

Jordan wondered how the Professor knew his problem but refrained from asking because he didn't think he would get an explanation any way.

Professor Snape explained to Jordan that he must learn to comprehend what he reads plus a tendency to misread information could easily cause trouble.

The Professor explained what he meant with this example. To make a potion that is written in a book one must be able to comprehend what is written and if read wrong the potion could have serious unexpected side effects.

Jordan understood that concept, as he was afraid to read in case he messed up.

They got down to the reading lesson and afterwards Jordan took courage and asked Professor Snape

"How did you know I needed help and why did you offer?"

Severus studied the boy "You were concentrating on what I said more than the book which is hard to read while upside down you know. I could read your fear quite easily. And why did I offer to help. You are obviously very smart and willing to learn but you do need to be able to read to get further in your education besides I already have enough dunderheads to cause accidents in my classroom without having a real promising student mess up because he cant read properly".

Severus paused and then said, "You know you are not the only one who has such problems, but with time you will be able to understand and be more confident."

Jordan took what he heard as a compliment and hoped that he could live up to Professors obvious expectations. Severus told him to go and practice reading those few pages they had gone over and he would see him tomorrow and find out how well the boy understood what he read.

Professor Snape told him that Professor McGonagall would also be available to help him.

Jordan thanked him and left to go outside and find his friends Joey and Kole.

He found them under the Griffindor tree like they said they would be and they arguing over proper pronunciation of some charms that they were to know for homework.

Jordan sat down nearby and watched them argue and they took notice of him and asked how was his detention.

Jordan told them it went great and he was looking forward to tomorrows session .

They both stared at him and Kole asked with amazement. "You are looking forward to it? What kind of potion did he make you take?"

Joey couldn't believe her ears either as she knew that Professor Snapes reputation didn't include a friendly welcoming nature. Most students who had detention once avoided getting another one if they could.

The three of them finished their homework, and then went inside to put it away in their dormitory.

Afterwards they had supper in the Great Hall with their housemates who also asked Jordan how his detention went.

"It went very well today." Jordan told them.

Everybody was startled and one 5th year student even reached over and checked Jordans forehead for a fever.

"Are you sure you are all right?" He asked "Professor Snape isn't somebody that takes kindly to students or for that matter any being that walks on two feet."

Jordan grinned and said, "Naw honest everything was fine, in fact he was helping me."

"What??? Somebody drag this poor child to the hospital wing now, he is hallucinating or something." the 5th year student blurted out.

Joey and Kole looked at each other than asked, "What was he helping you with?"

Jordan took a deep breath and told them "I have a problem with reading and Professor Snape decided to help me,"

"You are kidding us right?"

"No I am not kidding, in fact it feels good not to hide my problem anymore, you can call me stupid for being backward about reading if you want but I am going to learn how to read properly with help from Professor Snape."

The other students thought for a minute and each one looked at each other then the 5th year said for all of them

" We may have our petty fights among us and the like but I don't think any one of us could be were we are without help and if you don't mind you can count on us to help you too you know."

Jordan looked around at all the faces at the table and smiled happy to find out there really is more to people than they present on the surface. He had thought the other students would make fun of him and here they were willing to help him learn and he mentally thanked Professor Snape for helping him.

Jordan looked over surprised to the high table where he could have sworn that Professor Snape had heard his thoughts and replied, "you are very welcome young Jordan Allen"


	4. its a start

Chapter 4- Its A Start

Joey and Kole watched Jordan's face and they wondered why he looked so surprised.

Jordan's blinked his eyes and told them he could have sworn he heard Professor Snape's voice.

Kole looked at Jordan strangely then said, "I didn't hear a thing did you Joey?"

"No I didn't, honestly Jordan you have Snape on the brain."

Jordan shook his head and didn't say anything more; he definitely did not want anybody to think he was wacko.

Severus was watching Jordan conversing with his friends and he was amused. He realized that Jordan had heard him and the look of astonishment on Jordan's face was priceless.

He thought that the boy was extremely intelligent and would end up an excellent student if he could read without fear of making mistakes. If anything was accomplished there would be less danger of accidents in the potions class anyway.

It looked to him that the boy would have the extra help among his dorm mates. He had asked Tyler Weatherby from his 5th year class to help out and told him he would pay him 5 Galleons a week to help teach but not to tell Jordan he was being paid to help. Severus thought the results would be worth the expenditure.

The meal was pretty much over when Severus left the high table and went back down to his study.

He never liked to hang around the teachers lounge because he felt that most of the other teachers didn't like him. He wasn't that fond of their company either. He didn't mind Professor Minerva McGonagall or The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore even when he played his practical jokes.

Jordan and his friends were in the Griffindor dormitory going over what they learned, and writing out their homework .He had memorized everything and it amazed Joey and Kole that he was capable of retaining the information. Still he had to pick up the book that he was to learn for his reading lessons with Professor Snape.

Jordan picked up the book by Newt Scamander 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them '

Tyler the 5th year student who had gently teased Jordan at supper reached over and looked at the book

"Well is this the book you are to read from?" asked Tyler as he sat down and looked at the small first year boy.

"Yes it is, Professor Snape wanted me to read from a textbook that I should become familiar with, and would hold my interest. He told me to practice reading the first two pages."

Tyler grinned and said "He picked a good one for you to start that is for sure, I still have my copy and I could listen to you and make sure your pronunciation is correct., is that a deal?"

Jordan grinned "Sure Is."​

He flipped through the pages first and then took a deep breath and began to read

"What is a beast? The de-finition of a beast has caused controfusy..." Jordan started

"Whoa there Jordan I see why Professor Snape wants you to have extra lessons." Tyler exclaimed

"Now listen to me The Definition of a beast has caused controversy for centuries." He did tell you to look at the word and sound it out carefully or you would misread didn't he?"

"Yes he did." sighed Jordan "I thought I got it after reading them through before with him."

Tyler said to him " he wants you to practice reading and look carefully over and over the words that give you problems. I suspect he would like you to copy the words down that give you the most trouble too."

Yes he suggested that." Jordan grinned and reached for a quill and parchment. He printed the two words he had mispronounced and then tried again. This time he did better.

Tyler sighed as they would get so far and once again he had to back Jordan up to repeat what he said and checked to see if Jordan understood what he read. It was strange as the boy was not stupid by any means.

He let up after thirty minutes and told Jordan it was a good start and to put the book away for now with his parchment. Professor Snape had told Tyler not to push too hard at first, he didn't want to discourage the boy.

Jordan did so and after going over his regular schoolwork once more he went out to get some fresh air with his friends before it got dark.


	5. lessons are learned cautiously

Chapter 5- Lessons are learned Cautiously

Severus was sitting quietly eating his breakfast ignoring everyone as usual. His mind was going over his plans for the class assignments. He was hoping but not counting on the day going on without any problems cropping up. He was thankful that he caught onto young Jordan Allen's problem before the young lad mixed up the wrong potion or blew up the classroom, which from the looks of it could be a distinct possibility. Tyler had let him know how the session went last night and it was obvious that it wasn't going to be easy.

Minerva glanced over at Severus, knowing how moody he could be. All it would take is a wrong look or word and he would become worse, she wished he wasn't so hard on himself to begin with.

She wondered once again why he took the time out to help one of her house when he wasn't known for liking anybody from Griffindor. She wondered what it was about Jordan Allen, that made Severus wish to help him instead of being nasty as he was known to be towards students in general.

Most of the teachers who had come in contact with Jordan thought he was brilliant. Only Minerva and Severus knew of his reading problem as Severus warned her about in his note. Minerva knew Severus was very tired of dunderheads blowing up their cauldrons and stinking up his classroom with improperly made potions. Some of the potions did have weird side effects that everybody would like to avoid.

Minerva thought that could be partly why Severus was helping the boy. He really didn't like things topsy turvy, from what she could see his life was fraught enough with stress and insecurity. She remembered his work with the Order of the Phoenix spying on Voldemorts faithful Deatheaters was enough to put anybody on edge especially a former Deatheater who obviously couldn't forget about his own participation in the service of Voldemort and what all that happened before coming to Albus Dumbledore for help.

Severus meanwhile finished his breakfast and left the table quickly and decisively. His whole demeanour saying leave me alone.

The students who had finished their breakfasts were heading out to their classrooms Jordan and his friends Joey and Kole walked quickly along to their class in potions for they had been warned by the older students in their dorm that Snape could be very caustic and volitile person if he had to put up with latecomers so soon in the year.

Fortunately they were able to get there and into their seats before the Professor walked in to teach the next lesson.

Severus was not happy, but then was he ever? He strode to the front of the classroom and looked around at the students who were starting to feel nervous under his penetrating glare. He started the lesson with reference to their efforts the day before.

"It may surprise some of you but when preparing a simple potion like the Boil cure it is not necessary to create one that develops the boil in the first place. I expect those with mistakes in yesterdays lesson to redo their potion and resubmit plus everyone will copy off the board, and I mean carefully copy the Formula for Burn Healing Paste. I will give you fifteen minutes to finish."

Severus walked around giving back the reports from the day before and ended up standing near Jordan's seat. Jordan was nervous as he tried to carefully copy the notes off the board. Severus silently leaned over and watched the boy form the letters of each word. "So far so good." The Professor said quietly to Jordan.

Jordan was startled a bit but kept printing each letter carefully. He was scared he might make a mistake but remembered what he was told by Severus, and by Tyler about not jumping ahead to quickly till he was sure of what he was seeing in front of him.

As Severus observed Jordan was remembering to take his time copying down the formula and making sure he was getting it right. Mentally Severus thanked his helper Tyler for reinforcing the lesson the night before.

Most everybody else who had done the boil potion correctly had the instructions written down and was in the process of getting the ingredients together to make the paste.

Jordan glanced at his paper and sample from the day before and found he had to rewrite the paper because of a few spelling errors but the potion sample was fine. That was thanks to his excellent memory.

He figured he could rewrite the paper before next class, maybe even afterwards during his "Detention" with Professor Snape.

He started to get the ingredients together for the Burn Healing Paste. He was being extra cautious and double-checked his list of ingredients. Professor Snape glanced over the copy and growled his approval but then he pointed out a letter of one of the ingredients and told Jordan to make it an 'a' not an 'o' otherwise it was fine. He didn't want the burn paste to burn a hole in the cauldron.

Jordan was nervous thinking that he could have made a grave error from such a simple but careless mistake.

Professor Snape told him to continue and then continured to walk around the classroom observing the other students and correcting them as they worked


	6. A Stressfull Day

Chapter 6- A Stressful Day

Jordan felt relieved when the class was over as he realized how close he came to a disaster when he had copied just one letter wrong and it would have made a difference in which ingredient went in. He picked up his scrolls and went on to the next class with trepidation.

Minerva was writing down on the board some Transforming rules to be copied and memorized. She had them practicing their simple Object transformations till they were feeling more at ease with the effort needed to do it correctly. Minerva was going around correcting each of the students and stopped to watch Jordan as he wrote down the rules pertaining to object transforming. She smiled to herself as she thought it was lucky Severus had noticed the potential problem and let her know instead of turning his back on the child because he was a Griffindor.

Jordan was determined not to mess up this time and double-checked his words as he copied the rules down. He was behind the others in getting ready to practice object transforming but he didn't worry about that at the moment. He felt Professor McGonagall watching him and he looked up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled then moved on. Jordan felt relieved to think he must be copying correctly as he suspected she was checking his work,

It was also obvious to him that Professor Snape had told her of his problem.

He finished the copying looked it over and put it away. He picked up his wand and concentrated on the quill he was to transform into a needle.

By lunchtime Jordan was ready to call it a day, he pulled out the previous days parchment from potions class and rewrote it carefully this time and wrote the proper spellings of the words that the Professor had underlined and corrected. He put them on the list of words that he was keeping.

He wondered if he would ever be able to have the confidence to write without fear.

Joey and Kole were sitting beside him and watched as he printed the lesson over and put it away. The three of them ate their lunch and talked about the Quidditch match between Griffindor and Ravenclaw that was to be played on Saturday.

Professor Snape watched the boy as he was eating his lunch with Minerva and Albus. He wondered if Jordan was going to be able to handle the extra work as time went on. He was studious so far and obviously wanted to succeed. He turned to Minerva and asked her what she thought.

Minerva told him that the boy seemed a little fearful of making errors but she thought that over time he would get better as he got mor confidence in what he was doing and had practiced till it was second nature for him.

Severus decided that he would have Jordan Read the two pages he had assigned and if he did that fine he could leave the detention room a little earlier, on the promise he would practice writing out the words he had difficulty with.

Joey and Kole were talking to Jordan about going over to see Hagrid after he got out of Detention and he told them to go ahead and he would meet them there. They then went off to their next set of classes.

The study of charms through the ages took up their time with Professor Flitwick. He wanted them to be able to see how charms first developed and evolved. Jordan liked to hear the stories that the little Professor told of the trial and errors the early wizarding world went through in developing many of the standard charms that were currently still used in the present.

The Herbology class had gathered to do some repotting of some plants that had become potbound. Each person was to take a plant of their choice and follow the instructions written out on the parchment that went with each pot. They were to read very carefully the instructions as to the mixture of dirt, sand and/or loam etc. They were to be careful as to feeding with the various kinds of plant food, as some of the plants did not take kindly to getting the wrong mixture.

Jordan groaned, more reading.

By the time school had ended Jordan felt drained but he knew he still had to go to the Dungeon for his extra lessons. His friends walked with him most of the way and reminded him to meet them at Hagrids after he was done.

He arrived at the dungeon where Professor Snape was going over the classroom making sure that nothing volatile was left behind by his 6th year students who were doing some of the more complex Doxycide and Exploding fluid Draughts.

The Professor bade him to sit down and they started in to reading the two pages of Fantastic Beasts that he had been assigned. The Professor went over the words with him that he had difficulty with. After forty minutes of working Professor Snape told Jordan he was doing better and he could go away but he was expected to read the next two pages of the book and practice writing the difficult words for tomorrow.

Jordan thanked him and promised to do as requested. He left the dungeon with a light heart and headed outside to meet his friends at Hagrids hut.


	7. At Hagrids Hut

Chapter 7-At Hagrids Hut

Relieved that the day was nearly over Jordan left the castle and walked over to the hut where Hagrid was giving Joey and Kole large cups of tea with some of his famous rock buns and treacle toffee. Hagrids Dog Fang was sprawled out in front of the fire dozing.

"Hi Jordan are you done already?" Joey asked in surprise

"It can't be an hour yet." said Kole looking over at Jordan.

Hagrid motioned to Jordan "Well git yer self over here and join in. The tea is hot."

Jordan did as Hagrid requested. He put his work down and joined in.

"So how is the detentions going Jordan?" asked Hagrid

"I don't mind them Hagrid, Professor Snape gave me some pages to read over and I have to write out some of the words that I have a hard time with."

"Don't sound like no Detention I've heard of before." Hagrid scratched his head "Especially the ones I've heard of, that Professor Snape usually gives."

He was a little bit surprised at Professor Snape taking an interest in Jordan who was a Griffindor but then Hagrid was an easygoing person himself and figured the Professor had his reasons.

But then he knew Professor Severus Snape way back when the Marauders were causing trouble for those they thought beneath them. Hagrid remembered the confrontations between the Marauders and Snape were most unpleasant.

"So what are these pages Jordan that you are to read?" asked Hagrid

"The pages come from this book Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander. I've already read two pages over and I am to read the next two before tomorrow. If I find words that l have a hard time pronouncing I am supposed to write them down." Jordan told Hagrid.

"Gee Whiz I remember taking this book back when I was in school." exclaimed the gentle half-giant.

Jordan told them "I'm glad the professor didn't keep me any longer today It was one of those days that I wanted to scream." he tried not to show how much the day had effected him but the tears started to fall and he started to cry.

Hagrid picked him up off his chair and gathered him gently in his massive arms. "Hey now it cant be as bad as all that. Tell me what is botherin' yeh'."

Jordan settled down and said, "We were supposed to copy stuff off the boards all day and I was so scared of making a mistake I did misprint a letter in potions class and the professor noticed it."

Hagrid comforted him "Did he get mad at you?"

"No he just told me I misprinted a letter and to change it."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Hagrid said to Jordan "he didn't make a big scene about it did he?"

"No he didn't." Jordan admitted as Hagrid cuddled him and rubbed his back.

Hagrid smiled "Then it wasn't that big a deal to him, a lot of people make mistakes, heck I cant even spell properly myself, but then I don't have a lot of schooling."

Jordan sat thinking "You feel dumb?"

Hagrid hugged Jordan and laughed "Heck sometimes I'd, I know I'm not a good speller but I didn't have someone take an interest in my education like you have. Professor Snape must notice something smart about you to take the time to help. He is a hard taskmaster but he does care."

"He is said to be the meanest nastiest teacher especially towards Griffindor students here at Hogwarts, yet he is helping Jordan , Why is that?" asked Kole as he was trying to bite a rock cake.

Hagrid paused as he wasn't sure he should say anything but then again the kids did ask."A little history lesson concerning the Professor you be wanting to hear then."

All three said "Yes please"

Hagrid was pleased and he thought back to the first time he saw Severus Snape.

"Lets see now back then l used to ferry the firs" years over to the school an' I remember when Severus Snape came to school that was in '71'. He was obviously a poor neglected child yet he was really smart an' he came to school knowing more curses and hexes than any seventh year student but he didn't like to associate with anybody, he kept to himself mostly." Hagrid looked rather sad as he remembered.

"He got sorted into Slytherin house when Professor Slughorn was head of Slytherin House who was a vain sort of fellow who liked only those students who could help him in his social climbing.He didn't care to help Snape overcome his problems and ignored him as he was obviously not the type to have any social standing. None of the other teachers took any time for him either." Hagrid looked at his audience who sat quietly and listened carefully.

"Those years there was a large group known as deatheaters and most not all came from Slytherin house"

Jordan said quietly "I remember mom telling me about them, they were followers of a tyrant known as Voldemort who wanted to obliterate all those who weren't pure bloods but it didn't seem to matter who he killed as long as there was death."

"Smart one you are, yes that is right, They were finally defeated by a group called the Order of the Phoenix an' a young lad by the name of Harry Potter ,but that is another story."

"Was the Professor a Deatheater?" Asked Joey you said a lot of the Deatheaters came from Slytherin house.

"Yes he became one when he was about sixteen but some time later he came to Headmaster Dumbledore an' confessed everything he had done while a Deatheater. The Headmaster thought he was sincere an' stood up for him at his trial. Dumbledore gave him the job of head of Slytherin house after Professor Slughorn retired an' Professor Snape was to teach potions since he was the best Potions Master around."

Hagrid paused and took a drink of tea and continued

"The Professor became a spy for the Order an' it must not have been easy for him pretendin' he was still a deatheataer an' following Dumbledores orders as well"

"Hey I remember hearing the professors name in connection with killing the Headmaster of the school and then running off with a bunch of Deatheaters who had got in with the aid of a student here." Kole exclaimed

"Yes he did do that but it was proved that Albus Dumbledore had ordered him to do it.Professor Snape didn't want to carry out that order but he did.

"Oh wow that must have been hard for him and dangerous but how come he became a deatheater?"asked Kole

Hagrid thought back

"Right from the start Severus Snape an' a fellow by the name of James Potter, who came from a wealthy pure blood family hated each other from the first time they laid eyes on each other.

Potter who had formed a group known as the Mauraders from Griffindor house liked to bully him and call him nasty names when they got him down an' he would retaliate with his own curses and hexes. They fought all through their school years. It got worse as the years went by an' eventually he was so depressed about himself an older Slytherin student by the name of Lucius Malfoy pretended to be a friend and got him to join in with the deatheaters. At least that is how I remembered it went.

"So he became mean and nasty because he was bullied?"

"Yes that's about right, he does have a soft heart but so many bad things has happened to him over the years he hides his real self.

"You knew him well when he was in school? Asked Joey

"Yes I used to have him here just like you and talk , I guess I was the only one here at the time he didn't feel threatened by." answered Hagrid.

"Oh wow." Jordan said "I guess in a way he must know how I felt when I came here."

"Maybe so, but it is getting later an' you three better get back to the castle for supper." Hagrid said

The trio gathered their school things together and thanked Hagrid for the quick history lesson and the snacks.

Hagrid thanked them for coming and told them to come again. He also told Jordan not to give up on his attempts to learn reading.

Jordan felt cheered by the kindness of the friendly half-giant.

Hagrid stood in the door way of his hut and watched them head back to the castle. He really enjoyed their visit immensly.

"Gee now I understand the Professor better now." said Joey

"Yeah from the sounds of it he certainly had some bad experiences, makes mine seem easier in comparison." said Jordan.

Kole turned toiwards Jordan and asked. "You wont give up on reading?"

Jordan smiled, "Nope Im going to keep on trying. I do after all have people who like me and are interested in helping. I can't let them down"

Kole and Joey clapped him on the back and the trio walked together into the castle to the Great Hall and a very enjoyable supper.


	8. Questions and Answers

Chapter 8-Questions and Answers

Tyler was waiting in the common room for Jordan to come in and he was thinking over what he had discussed with Professor Snape.

"Hi Tyler we just had a great visit with Hagrid." said Jordan as he came in with Kole and Joey.

Kole and Joey nodded their heads in agreement and proceeded up the stairs to their rooms to finish their homework.

"I'm happy to hear you did go visit with Hagrid, I bet that visit helped you relax from the stress of lessons today"

"Gee, yeah I did feel better after listening to Hagrid. I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere by the time school was over. All that reading and writing we had to do. It really got to me." Said Jordan

"I kind of figured it would. The professor told me he let you off some as he thought you might need some time to organize your thoughts before continuing. He said for tonight to concentrate on practicing the words you were having difficulties with and to leave the reading itself alone for now."

"He changed his mind about the next two pages of reading?" asked Jordan.

"Yep that he did. He decided after you left the dungeon to change the assignment and told me what he wanted you to do so lets look over your list and practice, after our normal homework okay?"

"All right sounds good to me." said Jordan

Jordan went up to the room he shared with Kole and placed his work on his bed. Kole looked up from his work and asked. "So what did Tyler want?"

"To let me know that the professor wants me to concentrate on the words I am having difficulties with and not to worry about reading for tonight."

"Oh wow that is different, look at all this homework we have to do. I'll never get it done." said Kole. He stared at the Herbology notes as if he hoped they would change into a memory potion or otherwise find their way into his memory.

Jordan glanced over and told him he knew how that felt. He opened his notes and started to study. He went over the notes twice and put them away. He figured Tyler would come to get him once he was done his homework. Jordan figured that Tyler would have massive more amounts to do than he did since he was in a higher year.

Kole had finally got his notes organized and he also rolled his parchment up and put it away.

Tyler appeared at the door and said "We could work on your notes downstairs in the common room if you like."

"Sure" Jordan said and grabbed his list, Quill and some blank paper.

Joey was already there relaxing near the fire. They went down and made themselves comfortable around the fire with her.

Kole thought a moment and turned to Jordan "You know I think Hagrid was trying to tell us something more than history when he was talking to us today." said Kole

Jordan looked over at him. He thought of what Hagrid had told him about his poor spelling ability and of the professor's difficulties when he was in Hogwarts and his role in the war.

"I wonder if he was trying to tell us everybody has some kind of difficulty." Jordan thought.

Tyler looked at the trio and asked them what Hagrid had said.

They told him about the history lesson Hagrid told them regarding the Professor and Tyler grinned

"You could have read the history of the war in the book 'Second time around, Voldemorts Defeated ' but to hear it from Hagrid who has been living here at Hogwarts since he was eleven makes the history stories more interesting. He even knew Voldemort when he came to Hogwarts and Voldemort was known then as Tom Marvelo Riddle. I suppose he thought to tell you a bit about the professor's life here and his part in the war to let you know that you should not give up even when it seems like the odds are stacked against you.

"Hagrid has been here a long time then. I bet he knew everybody in the war."

"Tyler laughed "Not quite but he did know a few. He likes to use his stories to illustrate the points he is trying to make. "

"I think I see what he was trying to tell us, " said Joey. " The Professor had a lot of problems while going to school even though he was smart. Even when the odds were stacked against him and he made mistakes he continued on. I bet he wasn't feeling like he was getting anywhere after he had killed the Headmaster.

"Yep he must have felt very discouraged knowing that he had few if any friends and having to kill the only one he was really sure about probably didn't make him feel any better." said Jordan.

"Yet he kept going and here he is now still teaching and he has started to reach out and help the odd student overcome their problems." Said Tyler

"Tyler did he help you?" asked Kole

"He certainly did and still does." Tyler did not go on to explain any further. "But to the business at hand lets see those words you are having Problems with, Jordan."

"Okay here they are." said Jordan as he handed over the list.

**  
**


	9. Jordan Conveses with a Ghost

Chapter 9-Jordan Converses With A Ghost

Jordan was wondering if he would still be able to keep up with the lessons and keep his regular studies up besides. There would be a lot more reading and writing before the year was out . He had wondered how the Professor seemed to know when the pressure was too much. He guessed it must be the experience Professor Snape had with teaching all these years. Jordan didn't want to seem like a wimp and back out of his studies and he went over his list one more time in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke suddenly; He thought he had heard someone say his name. He thought it must be part of a dream and he settled down to sleep. Again he heard his name. He looked over at Kole who was sleeping peacefully his head tucked under the blanket.

Jordan sat up and put his feet down on the floor. A ghostly shape formed beside him on the bed, Jordan stifled a scream before it could escape. "Wha Wha What are you doing here?" he stuttered as the ghost finally settled into a recognizable form. "Who are you?"

"Sorry Jordan I didn't mean to scare you but I have been watching you in your classes and I do admire your spunk."

"Er what do you mean? Whoever you are." said Jordan who was wondering what was up.

The ghost chuckled a little and asked, "Are you enjoying your lessons?" His eyes gentle behind the half moon glasses perched perkily on his long nose.

"Yes I am." Jordan said all the while he was still wondering which ghost this guy was. He seen a lot of ghosts the first day he was here but didn't in all honesty remember if he saw this fellow.

"Yes indeed you are smart Jordan. How do you like your lessons with Professor Snape?"

"Fine sir, he took time out to give me a months detention so he could give me reading lessons." Jordan answered.

"Hmmm sounds nasty, to give a boy a detention to force them to learn," the ghost said with a gentle smile

"No Sir it isn't like that, he seemed to know I wanted to but was scared of reading and he doesn't seem as nasty as I've been led to believe but he does give you the feeling he could be." Jordan wondered why this ghost was asking him these questions.

"That is my Severus all right" the ghost said

"PPPPlease sir who are you?" asked Jordan

"Oh pardon me I do go on sometimes my name is Albus Dumbledore."

"The Headmaster that the Professor killed?" asked Jordan who was astonished

"Yes that is me, the one and the same." an amused twinkle came to the ghost's eye.

"But why are you here?" asked Jordan

"I Like to keep my eye on Severus to make sure he is all right and watch him at work" said Albus the ghost

"You have me confused sir." said Jordan as he scratched his head. He was aware of Kole stirring and sitting up in his bed and staring at the sight of Jordan talking to a ghost.

"I am sorry I have confused you but I enjoy watching Severus picking out the smartest and most challenging students and help them overcome personal problems."

"You mean you were around when he gave me the detention?" asked Jordan

"Yes I was." Albus watched the astonishment on Jordan's face.

"You knew he was going to give me the detention?" asked Jordan.

"I had an idea he was and I do heartily approve of his choice this year to give extra lessons to."

Jordan asked "So there are others beside me that he has helped over the years."

"You are smart, yes there are many children he has picked over the years for various reasons to help and he hasn't failed yet to pick the child with the greatest potential from every first year class." Albus told him.

"He thinks I have great Potential?" asked Jordan

"Yes he thinks you have great potential even with your reading fears. He wants you to learn to focus and concentrate on what you are doing, not just memorizing but actually understanding what you know. You have a great memory and use it well yet he thinks you can accomplish more as your confidence grows. I agree with him."

"Oh wow " Jordan said and Kole echoed the thought.

Albus looked over at Kole smiled and looked back at Jordan "Don't worry Jordan you are still on the right track and you will succeed."

"Why do you stay and watch what the Professor does asked Kole who was curious as to all the heard the ghost of a man that was killed by the Professor.

"I wish to see him to complete the mission he had set for himself and find the peace that has eluded him all his life." said Albus

"Sir why did he kill you?" Kole was definitely curious and took the opportunity to ask that question.

"Because I asked him to." Albus said as he faded away.

Kole and Jordan looked at each other and both of them got back under their covers.

Kole said to Jordan "who would believe us if we said we talked to the old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

Jordan answered "I don't know, maybe someone else who seen him themselves."

Jordan snuggled deeper in under his blankets and thought "I must have something going for me if even a ghost would take the time to tell me I'm on the right track. Wow."

The two boys drifted off to sleep thinking they had just had a very amazing day.

**  
**


	10. Sounding out the Words

Chapter 10- Sounding Out The Words

The next day in the Great Hall, Jordan and Kole told Joey that they had seen the Ghost of Dumbledore.

Her eyebrow raised quizzically as she asked "Wonder why he came back?"

Jordan thought a moment "I really don't know but I'm guessing he wanted to check up on things. He did say he keeps an eye on the Professor and likes to watch him work. Oh yeah and he told me i'm on the right track"

Joey wrinkled her nose in thought. "Weird" is all she said.

Tyler Weatherby came by the group and they asked him about the ghost of Albus Dumbledore.

"So you saw him eh?" Tyler looked somewhat amused.

Jordan replied "He talked to us after we went to bed last night."

"Really that is unusual. He normally doesn't appear or talk to anyone.

"I wonder why he did this time?' puzzled Kole

"Who knows maybe he was curious about you and wanted to see what you really were like." pondered Tyler.

"He did say he liked to keep an eye on the professor." Kole recalled

"But then he did say that Professor Snape chose one student a year to help," Jordan said thoughtfully

"Tyler did you not say the other night that Professor Snape helped you and still does?" asked Joey.

"Yes I did say that," Tyler admitted.

"What did he help you with?' asked Kole.

Tyler smiled at the group and said " I may tell you sometime, but right now I am pressed for time. So-long for now." Tyler rushed off and headed for the dungeon.

Jordan checked his cloak pocket for the list of thirty words he was having difficulty with so far. He wondered how many more he was going to come across.

He thought to himself ruefully "I'll probably have a whole parchment full, before I'm through."

The day seemed to go remarkably fast, for once. It seemed like no time before Jordan had to go for his detention.

The Professor was busy labelling some small bottles of potion that he had filled from a cauldron in his study, when Jordan came in.

Jordan sat down at his desk and the professor asked him how his list was coming along.

"Tyler ran through it, with me last night a few times, I think I have got most of them," replied Jordan

" Well then, to start today, you can read them to me and then spell them without looking back down. I also noticed a problem between your b's and d's and also q's and p's."

"Sir?"

"I notice that when writing you sometimes substitute one for the other in both cases."

"I didn't realize that sir." Jordan felt a little discouraged. "How can I tell them apart?"

" You will practice sounding out common words beginning with each letter. I want you to listen to what you are saying while looking at the printed word. Okay?"

"You think it will work sir?"

"Listen, Jordan you have a great memory. Once we go over the words on the parchment I want you to visualize the word in your mind at the same time as you say it."

"Okay then I'm willing to have a go."

"Good, then lets begin your lesson."

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	11. Charms and Werewolves

Chapter 11- Charms and Werewolves

"Good job Jordan , over the weekend you can practice today's lesson and I will see you on Monday."

"I don't have to come in on the weekend?"

"No, you don't. I have some other business to attend to on the weekend."

"Okay, Monday then. Thanks Professor."

"You are welcome Jordan. You better get going I have some work to attend to."

"Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Jordan."

Severus turned around to his own desk and picked up an ancient book that he handled very carefully as he opened it. He picked up a quill and was carefully writing down something onto a piece of parchment.

Jordan got his things together and watched the Professor for a few seconds as he was carefully looking through the book. Jordan smiled and thought it must be something, to be able to treasure a book like he felt the Professor did. He turned and left the dungeons to head upstairs.

Jordan went into the Griffindor Dormitory and found his friends Kole and Joey practicing their charms on some old bottles, feathers and parchment.

"Wingardium Leviosa," called out Joey. She gave her wand a swish and flick and the feather floated.

"Good one," Kole said as he tried one of the charms

"Reducto" he yelled while pointing his wand at a bottle, which flew into little pieces.

"You mean to do that?" asked Joey, looking down at the bottle

"Er... no, I was going to reduce it.

"Oh, then you want to use the charm ... Reparo,"Joey said, pointing her wand at the broken glass which quickly shaped itself back into a bottle

"The one you want to say is reducio." The bottle shrank

Kole looked at Joey then pointed at another bottle and repeated "Reducio!" and this bottle shrank for him.

"That is better, Joey said, "Finite Incatatem..." the feather stopped floating and the bottles returned to their normal size.

"Now that looked interesting," said Jordan as he had came into the common room and stood watching them practice. "I see you have been reading up about charms again, Joey. "

"Hi Jordan, yeah, I have been reading ahead. I love the subject."

"How did your class with Professor Snape go, Jordan?"

"It went fine, guys, I don't go back till Monday, so I have the weekend to practice today's lesson."

"You want to practice some charms with us?" asked Kole.

"You mean the ones we have already learned, or the ones that Joey is jumping ahead to..."

"How about both?" asked Joey.

"I guess so," replied Jordan.

"Okay then, let's practice these three charms -- Reducto, Reducio and Reparo.

"Oh, oh, they do sound alike, don't they? I bet they look alike too, written down," mentioned Jordan.

"They do, kinda...Oh, I see what you are getting at. I guess we better say them clearly so they stay in our heads properly," Kole said thoughtfully.

"Let's do it, then."

The trio practiced their charms till they were sure that they got them fine, and then Tyler came in obviously checking over a list in his hand.

"What are you doing Tyler?" asked Jordan

Tyler looked up from his list and said I am looking over the list to make sure I have everything I need for my trip through the forbidden forest with Professor Snape tomorrow."

"You are kidding us aren't you? I mean we were told we were not allowed to go into the forest

"No I am not kidding you and I will be with Professor Snape," replied Tyler.

" Professor Snape?" asked Joey.

" He is helping me out with a research project. I know I'll be safe with him " said Tyler.

"He is helping you research what?" asked Jordan.

Tyler smiled at him and said "My research on werewolves."

"You are interested in werewolves? Don't you think they are too dangerous to study?"

Tyler laughed and said "Only during the full moon, otherwise they are normal people just like you and me, trying to make a living."

"What does the Professor help you do?" asked Joey.

"Have you ever heard of the Wolfsbane Potion?"

"To do with werewolf transformation, am I right?" Queried Joey.

"Yes, It helps keep an affected person from suffering the full symptoms of lycanthropy and allows them to control the change from human to a normal wolf instead of a werewolf. It is drunk every evening during the time of the full moon. It can't cure the illness but the Professor is helping me to find a breakthrough."

"Gee, Tyler it sounds like an interesting project." Jordan said.

"It is Jordan, The professor told me that he knows of a place where he found some ancient werewolf remains when he was a student here at Hogwarts, and he is going to guide me there. He Knows I would like to study the site."

"Would you like some help?" Asked Jordan.

"I might, why? Are you asking if you could go along,, Jordan?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"I can't promise anything, but I can ask the Professor if it is all right, you would have to promise to be extremely careful and do exactly what you are told to do. If he does say it is all right with him and with Professor McGonagall, "Tyler said

"Professor McGonagall has to approve, too?'

"Yes, she is our Head of House, after all."

"Right, but if they both approve-- I would like to go."

"Okay then, I'll ask him tonight after Supper, when I see him."


	12. The Trip is on

Chapter 12-The Trip Is On

Tyler took his leave of them in the common room, then left through the fat lady's portrait and proceeded down towards the Great Hall.

The trio put away the bottles and feathers, placed their wands in their cloaks, then exited the dorm themselves

"Jordan, do you really want to go look at old werewolf bones this weekend?" asked Kole.

"Sure, if I'm allowed, it sounds interesting," answered Jordan as they descended the stairway and headed to the Great Hall for supper.

"I for one, would rather stay here and study, but if you go I hope you enjoy the trip," said Joey.

"Thanks, I do hope both Professors'say yes." as Jordan, thought more about the trip.

Everybody ate their supper as the castle ghosts were coming in and going out through the hall walls. Jordan watched but he never saw the ghost of Albus Dumbledore appear.

Jordan wondered if he was near Professors Snape and McGonagall since he had said that he liked to keep an eye on Professor Snape. Jordan couldn't imagine having someone who was invisible keeping an eye on him. Did the ghost of the old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore allow Professor Snape some privacy? Jordan hoped so.

The Professors were talking to each other at the High table and Jordan wondered if Tyler had mentioned his desire to go on the trip. He would find out later at any rate.

Meanwhile at the high table The Two Professors were having a discussion.

"Severus, how is Jordan coming along with his reading?" Queried Professor McGonagal.

Professor Snape replied, "He has some difficulty recalling words, even words he is familiar with, plus difficulty with sequencing. He sometimes inverts letters and syllables and words when writing but on the whole I believe he is progressing quite well."

Professor McGonagall questioned, " Do you think that Jordan may profit by going on the expedition?"

Severus answered carefully "He may learn sequences, facts and information better through hands-on experiences along with the reading skills we are trying to teach him."

"Are you willing to take him?"

"Tyler did say that Jordan seemed interested and if so--Yes I would, as long as he follows rules well."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and did some thinking while they finished their supper.

Tyler came up behind Jordan and told him that he had told the Professors of his request to go and they were going to discuss it and give the answer tonight. Tyler then went down to where his friends sat waiting for him.

Jordan was happy that there could be a chance since neither Professor gave a direct no to the idea of him going along.

After Supper Jordan was approached by Professor McGonagall and she asked him to follow her.

Jordan was curious. He wondered what her decision would be--regarding the expedition.

He followed her into the study where Professor Snape was waiting with Tyler.

She bade him to sit down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"I understand you expressed a desire to join Tyler Weatherby and Professor Snape on their trip through the Forbidden Forest."

"Yes Professor McGonagall I did, it sounded interesting."

Minerva studied the boy who sat on the edge of the chair, watching her.

Severus spoke softly in his no- nonsense voice.

"We have decided to let you go, as long as you follow a few rules. You do understand that you must not stray far from the group and obey without question orders that are given you. Your safety as well as ours is of paramount importance on this expedition."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, you will go with Tyler and get ready, I expect to hear good reports when you return." Minerva smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Thank-you,." said Jordan as he got up to leave.

Tyler got up and glanced at Professor Snape who nodded slightly, then left Professor Mcgonagall's study with Jordan.

"We will be leaving early in the morning so I would advise you to go to bed a little earlier and have everything ready. Dress warmly and don't forget your wand," Tyler mentioned.

Jordan thanked him for asking the Professors if he could go and he asked Tyler why he was interested in seeing the remains.

"The Professor and I are doing some research and he remembered seeing some remains in a small cave that was located in the Forbidden Forest. I said I would like to see them and he talked with Professor McGonagall about taking me there."

"Does the Professor know the forest well?"

"Yes he does, almost as well as Hagrid does. I guess they went on a few excursions together. When he was a student here."

"They did?"

"Yes, the Professor and Hagrid got along fine. Hagrid is very knowing when it comes to the forest and magical creatures that inhabit it. He taught the Professor a lot."

As they were climbing the stairs to the dorm, Joey and Kole caught up to them.

"Hey Jordan, are you going on the trip?" wondered Kole.

"Yes I am!" Jordan replied happily.

"Good luck, then and I hope you will be careful," said Joey.

"I will be careful to listen to Tyler and the Professor, don't worry," answered Jordan –grinning.

"You better." Tyler chided with a twinkle in his eye as they reached the painting of the fat lady.

"Watermelons and Pumpkins, " Tyler said and the painting opened. They stepped inside and proceeded to the common room where Tyler spent half and hour with Jordan, helping him with his words.

Tyler glanced over Jordan's list, "I see you have listed Reducto, Reducio and Reparo on your list."

"Yes, we were practicing our charms before supper and I realized that they sounded alike and I figured I better memorize them in case I read them and made the wrong pronunciation."

"Very good thinking, Jordan. So lets get working on them."

With that said Jordan got some clean parchment and a quill out.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	13. Heading into the Forest

Chapter 13-Heading into the forest.

The sun had not quite made its appearance over the horizon when Tyler slipped into the room.

"Jordan, Jordan, wake up," Tyler spoke quietly as he was trying to not wake the other boys in the First Year Dorm .

Jordan opened his eyes, wiped the sleep away with the back of his hand and blinked. He sat up and looked at At Tyler. "I'm awake" he mumbled stretching his arms above his head.

"Good, get dressed and bring your stuff down to the common room with you," whispered Tyler.

"All right" Jordan agreed and as Tyler left Jordan slipped into his warm clothes, gathered his loaded knapsack and wand then slipped down to the common room where he met up with Tyler.

"Excellent, now if you are ready we can go." Tyler led Jordan out of the Dorm and down to the dungeon where the Professor had just finished checking the supplies they would need, in his knapsack.

They had a quick breakfast that the Professor had requested the house elves to prepare in advance

"Colloportus" Severus ordered as he pointed his wand at the door of his study. They then proceeded to walk swiftly out of the castle and onto the grounds. They headed toward the forest across the dewy grass.

Hagrid was already up himself and greeted them as they approached.

"Professor, I hope everything goes well for the expedition and, you know, if there's any trouble just send up a red spark with the wand and I will come."

"Yes Hagrid, I hope it goes well too and I will keep your suggestion in mind, thank you." Severus spoke gravely.

Tyler and Jordan looked up to Hagrid and told him they would be careful.

Hagrid smiled in his normally good-natured way and wished them luck then headed off to check the grounds himself with Fang, his huge hound.

Severus then led the boys past the whomping willow and into the forest where he stood a minute and listened to the special sounds of the endless woods. He moved his head slowly, carefully as he surveyed the scene.

The early morning sounds were muted and the light was dim Severus started to head in deeper with the two boys beside him. He told them to keep their eyes open and their minds alert to any sound or movement around them.

He stopped once in a while and glanced around. Once he told the boys to look carefully at a particular limb of a tree to see what they could see. The boys stepped up close to the tree and carefully studied it. Suddenly Jordan turned around and exclaimed to Professor Snape:

"There is somehow what looks like something --looking back at us! It looks like part of the tree itself."

Tyler picked up some woodlice and offered it to the shy little tree creature who took it carefully from his fingers.

"It is a Bowtruckle, a peaceful tree guardian; notice how its body blends with the tree bark," He explained as he backed away slowly, trying to not upset the shy little creature.

Jordan studied it, amazed at what he saw. He said it looked like a twig with eyes.

They continued on and listened to the sounds of the forest stirring as the early morning sky gradually lightened. Some night creatures were rustling around getting ready for their naps while daylight creatures were starting to appear. Some stared down at the unusual sight of three humans walking through their forest.

Professor Snape was still listening and keeping them moving slightly north northeast. He told them he wanted to make sure they avoided the lair of the Acromantula.

Jordan was curious and wondered what manner of creature the Professor was talking about.

"The Acromantula is a thick black -haired spider that can grow extra large. Its leg span alone could measure up to fifteen feet. It is a very poisonous and carnivorous creature that would just as soon eat a wizard or muggle as any other large creature that came within its grasp."

Jordan whistled softly, he couldn't imagine a spider that big or that dangerous.

"How do you know of the Spiders sir?" He asked

"Hagrid told me about them and took me to see them, once." Professor Snape replied. "Believe me you don't want to see them a second time if you can help it!"

Jordan's eyes grew wide as he tried to imagine spiders that big surrounding him. He shuddered to think of them as described by the Professor.

As they wandered further into the forest the boys thought they saw a unicorn. The Professor told them they possibly could have seen the shy creature but to not expect it to stay long or to come near. It is a fleet animal that must not be harmed.

The professor told them of the other creatures of the forest and what they were like. The one species he specifically told them to treat with respect if they encountered them was the Centaur. They are an extremely intelligent creature with a human head, arms and torso joined to a horse body.

It was nearly noon when they arrived at the site of what looked to be a small to medium sized limestone cave hidden in the side of the mountain. Here they rested and opened the lunches that they had packed.

They ate slowly and talked of what they had seen. Jordan made notations of what he had seen and learned, so far, in a small book filled with blank parchment pages, then placed it back into his cloak pocket.


	14. The Site

Chapter 14-The site

The cave was partly hidden by brush and Severus showed the boys the entrance and they entered in single file. It was a good-sized limestone cave with interesting formations dropping from the ceilings and up from the floor.

Severus raised his wand.

"Lumos."

The boys gazed around looking at them.

Severus told them the formations dropping from the ceilings were known as stalactites and the ones on the floor were stalgamites.

Tyler asked how the Professsor could remember which was which.

Severus told him by a simple trick called Mnemonics. Jordan asked what that meant.

Severus told them "Mnemonics is a way of assisting you memory to retain facts. Such as stala**C**tite has a "c" for "ceiling". And Stala**G **mite has a "g" for "ground". "

"Oh that is a neat way of memorizing." exclaimed Jordan

The professor set his bedroll down and told them to leave their bedrolls in the same area where the floor was clear and bring just the tools and equipment they were going to need in the knapsacks.

Professor Snape also told the boys "Put the elbow and shin pads on, then follow me and be careful. The pads will protect you from some of the sharp rocks but not all."

He walked forward approximately twenty feet turned to the wall on the left and there was a narrow fissure in the rock about two and a half feet wide, just enough space for them to squeeze through.

"Here is the fissure that I slipped through when I was younger." He turned sideways and slowly slid in and the boys followed behind him. They each had taken off their knapsacks and pulled them along beside them.

Jordan thought the Professor was fortunate to be as thin as he was because there was barely enough room to go through sideways. They did make it through and stood in a cavern where there were bones lying around.

The professor conjured up some bright lanterns so there was more light shed on the scene.

Professor Snape and Tyler laid out their tools. Trowels to remove the dirt, brushes spoons and dental picks.

Jordan had a small portable camera that he handed to Tyler who planned to take some pictures of the site.

The professor showed Jordan how to scrape the dirt away with the trowels and explained that they would use the brushes, spoons, and dental picks when excavating smaller features.

Tyler had already started observing the various werewolf skeletons and called out excitedly to the Professor.

"Look sir some of these skulls are shaped differently as if they had died in mid transformation."

"That does sound interesting, Jordan come with me and help clean away some of the dirt and strata while Tyler studies his find. Don't forget to mark our findings down carefully Tyler, we will take some scrapings from the different sources and we will study them back at the lab.

"What exactly are we looking for sir?" Questioned Jordan

"Tyler wants to see if he can improve on the wolfsbane potion and effect a cure rather than just preventing the person from transforming into a werewolf.

"It really is important to him isn't it sir?"

"Yes Jordan it is and I am willing to help him as is the staff at Saint Mungo's."

"There won't be any werewolves stalking around here now would there?" asked Jordan as he looked all around.

Professor Snape chuckled "No Jordan, --to affect a transformation there must be the full moon and that won't be for a couple of days yet so don't be fearful. We can work in peace right now.

"Yes sir." Jordan set to work carefully cleaning around the bones and brushing the dirt off as the Professor had shown him.

"Professor look at how these skulls have formed, I am trying figure out the order in which they started to transform. I have found what I think are five stages so far." Tyler exclaimed with excitement. He took and placed numbered labels on each of the five specimens he had chosen for study.

Tyler studied the skulls for specific changes and took pictures of each body with skull . He requested that the Professor to take small samples from each of them and mark on each package which skull and body it came from.

The professor had some sample packages filled out and ready. He set them down in a row. Each one was labelled carefully as to where the sample was to be taken. The sample was placed in them after the bodies were examined carefully along with its own skull. The hands and feet went from a human shape to paws with terribly large claws.

Jordan looked over the five skulls and the bodies they were once attached to and saw how they went from a human form to ones with longer snouts and heavier eye sockets. It struck him that though they were very misshapened now these were at one time live human beings like himself.

He realized the study was more complicated than it looked, as they sifted carefully over the area looking for clues on how and when each werewolf died.

They spent a long time carefully taking notes and samples and soon they got up to leave. The packages were divided and stored carefully into each backpack and they started back then the Professor removed the lanterns from the chamber, which went back to its peaceful darkened state.

They slid back through the fissure and back into the wide chamber where they had set their bedrolls.

The light was fading outside as twilight was forming. Jordan could hardly believe they had been there so long as it didn't seem like any time since lunch.

The Professor took his wand and said "incendio" a fire formed on the floor in front of him. The warmth and light seemed to seep to the corners of the cavern where they were sitting.

Tyler and Jordan retrieved the food that they had stored before going into the secondary cavern and they prepared to eat their supper and discussed their findings. Jordan noticed that Tyler was drinking something from a potion bottle, but didn't think any thing of it.

Eventually after it started to get really dark outside the cave they crawled into their knapsacks and fell asleep.


	15. night visitor

Chapter 15 Night Visitor

Jordan was restless as the night sounds of the nearby forest crept into his dreams. He moved a little restlessly as he felt there was something unusual but couldn't place it. It felt like something smelling him and he thought he heard the Professor telling him not to move a muscle. He obeyed and stayed perfectly still.

There was a sound like clopping of hooves and another like the scraping of sharp claws on rock.

There was something breathing over his face and he thought it felt like a birds beak was being drawn across his face. He was scared and fully awake now. He still didn't move till he felt that whatever it was moved away from him.

It then sounded like it was headed towards the Professor. He opened his eyes slowly half expecting to have them pecked out and slowly turned his head towards where the Professor was.

He saw a creature that looked weird to him. He thought he must still be dreaming, or having a nightmare. It had to be one or the other. He couldn't possibly be awake and see what he thought he saw. It looked like a horse from the back end, as there was a tail and hooves. There seemed to be what looked like wings folded across its back. He noticed the front half was not like a horse but had feathers and clawed feet.

His eyes followed the figure up towards its head and there was what looked like an eagles head. It was sniffing at the Professor who did not move, but lay there as if he was dead.

Tyler was also awake and he also stayed perfectly still as he watched the creature paw the bedroll where the professor was lying. The creature then did the same routine to Tyler as he did to the other two figures on the ground then went over to the backpacks, looked them over and pawed at them. He then left them alone and went outside where he spread his wings and flew off with an awful terrifying sound emitting from his throat that echoed through the cave.

The Professor moved and asked the boys if they were all right. They said yes. "Would either one of you like something hot to drink?"

"Yes sir, Thank you." Tyler answered while getting out of his bedroll. Jordan did the same.

Professor Snape got up and conjured up three hot chocolates for them and motioned the boys to draw near the fire. They got up and joined the professor at the fire and they drank the hot chocolate. It felt comforting going down the throat and Jordan felt better.

Jordan wondered what the creature was that had entered the cave and investigated them.

"It was a Hippogriff,." replied Tyler "They can be very dangerous. If one catches you looking at him don't break eye contact but bow to it. If the hippogriff returns the bow then it would be safe for you to draw near him."

"Why bow to it?" asked Jordan who was curious.

"Bowing shows good-intentions and the creature won't attack if it doesn't feel threatened." mentioned Tyler.

Prosfessor Snape drank his hot chocolate and listened to the boys talk. He thought that they would definitely remember this trip for quite some time. He remembered that hippogriff from years ago when he had been attacked by it as he was running from the castle grounds.

That was after following Dumbledores orders to kill him. This time he was thankful it didn't decide to turn mean and attack any of them. He still felt the pain of those claws ripping his back when it was damp, no matter how much pain potions he took.

After they were done drinking their hot chocolate it was still a few hours to daybreak and the Professor told them they may as well lie back down, at least till the sun came up.

The boys laid back down and talked. Professor Snape stayed awake and watched the boys' fall back to sleep.

He went to the entrance of the cave and looked up in the sky and across toward the forest, then turned around and went back to lie down himself.


	16. sunday Morning Revelations

Chapter 16-Sunday Morning Revelations

The sun was already up over the horizon when Jordan and Tyler stirred and sat up. They smelt a wonderful aroma of Pancakes and sausages. They glanced over to where the Professor was crouched getting the breakfast going.

Professor Snape glanced up at the boys and told them to wash up quickly for breakfast would soon be ready. The boys did not have to be told twice as they scooted over to the washbasin that had been materialized for them.

They gathered the plates and cups with the utensils and brought them over to the Professor who filled their plates up with the pancakes and sausages he had cooked. He told them to get the butter and syrup container from his pack, which they did. It was real maple syrup imported from Canada.

Tyler and Jordan tried the pancakes and sausages. They declared them just perfect and thanked the Professor for the breakfast

Severus acknowledged the thanks and materialized Hot chocolate with whipped cream into the cups.

They sat together enjoying the meal in silence.

Afterwards they cleaned up the site and washed up properly. They cast around to make sure they had everything and made sure everything was ready to go.

Suddenly the sky turned menacing and torrents of rain fell from the sky. Thunder and lightning flashed across the mouth of the cave.

"Whoah" exclaimed Jordan as the sudden downpour had startled him "That's nasty."

"Hmmmm—I guess we will be staying here for a while." said Tyler .

A cloaked figure ducked into the cave to escape the rain He paused just inside the door as he saw the cave was already occupied. He took note of the two boys and Professor Snape. Then he relaxed and pulled his hood back.

"Well if it isn't Severus Snape my favourite greasy git and impossibly stubborn scoundrel, with two Grifffindor students judging by the crests, how interesting..!" exclaimed the figure

"IF it isn't Remus Lupin, you are still an annoying aggravation I see." Professor Snape calmly replied as he looked over at the soaked thin frame of Lupin. "Bring yourself closer to the fire and dry yourself"

Thanks for the invite, I do need to get drier."as he walked over to the fire, dripping water.

He looked over at the boys who were looking at him with interest.

" Hello there, Tyler Weatherby, I take it you brought the Professor here for some special project.. I doubt he would have left his beloved books and potions for anything less.

"Hi Remus, actually the Professor brought us here."

Remus's eyebrow rose slightly as he wondered what was up here.

"Have you ate breakfast yet?" Professer Snape asked "you are welcome to some of ours if you like."

"Thanks,-- much appreciated , I am starvingly hungry." Remus said as the Professor handed him a plate of pancakes and sausages with the maple syrup and butter.

A cup of hot chocolate was materialized for him by Professor Snape who refilled the other three cups.

Tyler introduced them. "Jordan this is a relative of mine,-- Remus Lupin. Remus this is Jordan Allan, first year student"

"Relative,-- yeah I guess we are in a way." Remus said in a rueful tone then said "Hello Jordan why have you come out with these two lunatics."

"Hmmmm, look who is talking about a lunatic." Professor Snape snapped back.

"Still a little touchy after all these years Severus ? I am sorry, poor choice of words."

Jordan was puzzled. He did not understand what the Professor was so touchy about.

Tyler changed the subject before things got out of hand. "The Professor brought us here to show me some werewolf bones he found when he was a student."

Remus's attention was riveted on Tyler. "Werewolf bones?"

"Yes sir, they are in various stages of transformation and he thought it might help my research."

"I'd like to see them myself but where would they be? "

Professor Snape told him "They are further back in the cave, we have to go through a fissure to the next chamber."

"I didn't know there was another chamber here."

"I found it years ago when I was exploring." Professor Snape explained, "When you are done eating we can show you."

"Sure thing it sounds good to me." Reamus said as he ate the meal and drank his hot chocolate." You really know how to cook Severus, this is good."

"Thanks for the compliment Remus, I have some fresh potion made up, you can take some with you once we get back to the castle."

"Thanks Severus, I was heading that way when this infernal storm crept up on me."

Remus finished his plate and took it over to the basin to wash it and the cup."

"Lets show Remus the bones now that breakfast is done." Professor Snape said as he stood up.

They followed the Professor and once again he made sure they had the elbow and knee pads on, with an extra set for Remus. They slipped through the narrow fissure and the Professor once again materialized some lanterns to shed light on the scene.

Tyler showed Remus the remains and told him how he figured out the order of transformation.

"I don't understand how come they died in mid transformation."

Remus studied the remains from several different angles then sat thinking.

I think I may shed some light on your question Tyler. These are very old remains and I suspect they died because they got caught in a beam of a red killing moon. at its fullness."

"A red killer moon?" queried Tyler.

"Yes it is a rare phenomenon that causes all werewolves to die unless they are fully protected from it. These ones probably thought they would be safe here but got caught by a stray beam that had managed to penetrate the cavern through an opening somewhere. They died in agony as they started to transform, as you can see some got further on but succumbed anyway."

"How rare is a red killing moon?" questioned Jordan.

"The red killing Moon happens about once every hundred years or so."

"Oh wow, I wonder when the next one will be." said Tyler.

"Lets see now, The last one was just at the end of the last war so I would say about ninety years or so."

"Then all the werewolves that were fighting in the last war are dead? Asked Jordan.

"No, a few were safely in deep black holes where a beam of moonlight couldn't reach them."

The moon will be full in a couple of days." Tyler mentioned somberly. "I won't be able to do much work on the project then."

Jordan wondered "Why not?"

Tyler took a deep breath and told him" I suppose I would've had tell you sooner or later,-- I was bitten by a werewolf about six years ago and I have to use the wolfsbane potion. It helps me turn into a harmless wolf instead of a raging werewolf. I hope that you won't hold it against me."

Tyler watched Jordan who was thinking over this new information.

"So that is what the Professor was filling those bottles with, and you were drinking this morning."

"Yes Jordan you are correct, but don't worry about becoming a victim to Tyler when he does transform, so long as he drinks his potion each day for the week of the full moon everything will be fine." Professor Snape told him.

Jordan looked at Tyler and stated, "So this is the problem the Professor has been helping you with. I won't hold it against you"

Tyler felt relieved "Yes, now you know why I don't like to talk about my problem. Usually once someone knows you are a werewolf they think you should be shunned, but I have been lucky in that I have the Professors help in controlling my condition."

Jordan looked over at Remus who was silently listening and watching Jordan's reaction to Tylers admission.

"The professor told you he had some fresh potions made up, are you a werewolf too?"

Remus's shoulders slumped and he sighed then told Jordan "Yes I am and the Professor helps me keep my transformation under control ever since the war ."

"I owed you that favour Remus." Professor Snape told him softly and quietly.

"I only did what I thought was right after talking to Dumbledore's ghost and finding the evidence that cleared you."

Jordan and Tyler both perked up "Sounds like an interesting story." said Tyler.

Lets go back to the first cavern first before we tell you the tale. Remus said as he stood up and looked over at Professor Snape who nodded in agreement.

They advanced to the fissure and each went back through with the Professor being last. He doused the lanterns and once again left the cavern in darkness.

The storm was still going outside the cavern and the flashes of lightning lit up the cavern every so often.

The four sat down around the fire with fresh cups of hot chocolate, The Professor and Remus told the boys their story.


	17. Remus Tells The Story Of the Bottle

Chapter 17- Remus tells the story of the bottle

Remus thought for a moment and started to tell the story of his discovery.

"It was about 2 weeks after Severus had murdered Albus Dumbldore in the tower. I was back at the castle helping Professor McGonagall with some reorganizing of the Headmasters room. I was packing some of the knickknacks that Albus had collected over his immense lifespan when I come across a sealed blue bottle filled with a memory. I really never thought much about it at the time but something told me not to lose it so I set it back on a shelf near the sorting hat who was dozing away waiting for the next sorting day if it came. We didn't know if Hogwarts would ever be opened again at that time."

"To be honest, I had mixed feelings about what had happened that day about Dumbledore's death as he had always stated he trusted Severus and up to that day I never saw any reason myself not to believe he was right. "

Remus paused and glanced at Professor Snape who was sitting quietly staring down at his cup of hot chocolate.

Remus took a sip of his own cup and continued.

"There were others who distrusted Severus because of his former Death Eater ways and when he did the deed they felt that they were vindicated in their belief that they were right about him. I was in shock myself about what had happened and wondered what made Severus do the one thing that I had believed he would never do, take the life of the one wizard who believed in him totally."

I finished for the day and started to walk down the stairs and at the turn where Albus Dumbledore had met his end I paused. There he was in ghostly form standing there looking calmly out of the window as if nothing had happened. A bit unusual I thought but I called his name,-- 'Albus' and he turned around peacefully and said-- "Remus it is good to see you again .' I walked over to where he was standing or floating. I said back 'It is good to see you too Albus 'then I asked him "What happened to make Severus kill him, his friend."

Remus paused again to think.

"Oh wow, that was similar to my question the night I saw him." Jordan blurted out.

Remus smiled at Jordan and asked. "What did he tell you."

"He said 'because I asked him to'. Then he faded away before I could ask him anything more."

"That is Albus he was always one for a little dramatics. Any way I had asked him and he told me pretty much the same thing he told you and said there was a memory in a sealed blue bottle that he had put away to prove what he had told me."

"I remembered the sealed blue bottle I had found and put beside sorting hat, I asked him if that was the one. He told me yes it was and faded away. I ran back up the stairs to where Professor Mcgonagall was talking to the portrait of old Phinias Black and told asked her if she could get Albus's pensive out I have new evidence to cast on the night of Albus Dumbledores murder. She looked temporarily puzzled as I had grabbed the bottle from the shelf and stood there."

"Phinias told her to hurry and get it, he was always an impatient sort. Professor McGonagall looked up at the portrait of Albus who just stirred a little and slept on then went over to the wall and tapped it with her wand, the pensive slid forward as soon as the wall opened."

"Professor McGonagall told me to wait a moment and contacted the Order members Mad Eye Moody along with Kingsley Shacklebolt of the ministry."

"She asked them to come as new evidence had been found and we waited with some impatience till they arrived. I explained to them about talking to Albus's ghost and his telling me of the memory in the bottle which I showed them."

Mad Eye told me to hurry on and pour it into the pensive which I did. The four of us gathered around and leaned forward. We were drawn into this memory that Albus Dumbledore had obviously needed us to see.

We landed in to the study of Severus Snape and observed him pouring over some old books. His favourite past time I believe."

Professor Snape glanced over at Remus and then settled back to listen to the rest of the tale.

The door opened and Albus Dumbledore came inside then shut the door and sealed it. Severus looked up from his books and was obviously puzzled. Albus strode over to Severus's desk and told him that they had to talk. I noticed that Albus's left hand was black and withered. Severus waited for Albus to speak."

Mad eye was studying Severus and went behind him to look over his shoulder at the books on the desk.

He read some of the stuff about healing of wounds caused by destruction of horaclulxes and various other forms of the black arts. We figured this was where Severus got the information to save Albus's life though it was obvious that he couldn't do a complete job because there was still the blackened and withered hand."

"How did his hand become blackened and withered?" asked Tyler

" Hmmm, oh yes that summer he had found a Ring that had passed down the line from Salazar Slytherin to the grandfather of Voldemort. It had been turned into a horaclux. It had a piece of Voldemorts soul within it and Albus Dumbledore destroyed it but the hand he held the ring in blackened and withered.

"Anyway back to the story at hand, this is where we found out why Severus did the deed. Albus had a plan in mind and he told Severus that he was to be the dark arts teacher during the next year as it would probably be his last year there. Severus looked happy about finally getting the job he wanted but perplexed at the rest of Albus's statement."

"Gee I would be too." exclaimed Jordan

"I better tell you why Albus said that it would be Severus's last year. Lord Voldemort had obviously cursed the job after he had come to try for the job of defence against the Black Arts Teacher. Since then no one had ever been able to stay longer than a year since Professor Dumbledore refused to give the job to Lord Voldemort."

"Anyway he told Severus that he would require Severus to kill him when the time came. Severus looked shocked by the statement but quickly regained his composure."

Severus moved slightly when Remus said this and then settled again.

"The four of us looked at each other as we ourselves couldn't believe our own ears but since we all heard Albus speak the words we knew it was true. Severus tried to get out of doing it but Albus told him that when he came to Albus for help he had bound himself to him by an unbreakable vow in that he had agreed to do exactly what Albus told him to do no matter what was asked of him."

"He had said since the Occumency lessons did not work they had to do something more drastic and whether or not Severus liked it the deed had to be done."

"We four pulled ourselves out of the memory then and while I replaced the memory back into the bottle Mad eye Moody and Shacklebolt told Professor McGonagall that someone had better find Severus and bring him back here to Hogwarts along with Draco Malfoy if we could.

Remus drank some more of his hot chocolate and continued his story.

"Professor McGonagall agreed that this should happen and the bottled memory would be kept to prove Severus did not murder of his own free will but was ordered in advance by Dumbledore to do so


	18. Remus Continues with the Story

Chapter 18-Remus continues with the story

"Professor Snape was on the run with Draco Malfoy, a boy who had joined the Death Eaters because it was his family's wish that he follow his fathers footsteps."

"Some footsteps, I don't think I would have myself." said Tyler.

"No I guess you wouldn't but then you weren't a Malfoy. Anyway Professor McGonagall told us to find Severus before the Ministry Auror's find him and send him to Azkaban. Now that she saw the proof that Professor Duambledore ordered his own death she was willing to help him."

"Well we went looking all over and found ourselves fighting the Death Eaters with the rest of the members of our Order. We watched for Severus Snape and didn't find him. It was about a month later when we came across Harry Potter who was hunting down the remaining horaclulxes and he said if he found Severus Snape it would go very bad for the potions master for murdering Professor Dumbledore."

"I thought I had better tell Harry about the memory then something told me not to. I just hoped. I would find Severus before he did. Mad Eye and Shacklebolt didn't enlighten him either."

"We scoured the countryside, every place we could think of was explored but Severus had hid himself and Malfoy very well indeed, so we thought."

"I understood Severus better when it occurred to me that we were both acting as spies for the Order in similar ways.

We both had to infiltrate into places that neither of us desired to be. His was among the Death Eaters and myself with fellow werewolves."

I myself had to be careful, as my fellow werewolves did not trust me as they had followed Voldemort from the beginning and I hadn't. I had to watch out for them even in our human forms.

Remus looked over and grinned at Professor Snape who was still listening in silence.

"He was considered one of the most orniest, nastiest people you would want to meet. He never trusted anybody in his life except Professor Dumbledore and I think by then he felt betrayed even by him. But he could fight and from what I heard over the last few weeks, Voldemort wanted to kill him for killing off some of his fellow Deatheaters during a pitched battle with some of our Order. Severus had apparated away before he was caught. I had to admit he was definitely caught between a rock and a hard place."

"He kept popping in and out of the battles and always knocking off a few Deatheaters before escaping capture from either side"

The Professor stirred a bit and a dull gleam came to his eyes.

"It was another two weeks before we did find him and we had to convince him that we didn't come to arrest him but to help."

"He had his wand out and I knew I was no match for him alone but I did have Mad Eye and Shacklebolt who helped by slipping around behind him and bound him tight with ropes as both used the incarcerous spell at the same time. He struggled even with the ropes binding him."

"I had to use the immobilus spell on him to prevent him from attacking us, or hurting himself any more than he was. We held on to him and apparated back to The gates of Hogwarts where we met Hagrid who took him from us and carried him gently up to the Hospital ward where Madame Pomfrey looked after him while we went to report to Professor McGonagall."

"She returned to the ward with us and bent over Severus who was being just as stubborn and sullen as we remembered he was for years. Madame Pomfrey was ready to put him under a sleeping charm when we arrived Hagrid was sitting there watching him."

"He was given some Veritaserum before Professor McGonagall leaned over him and brushed his hair back away from his face and talked to him. She questioned him about his activities from the time he murdered Professor Dumbledore and why he did the deed. His answers agreed with the memory in the bottle and with the information that had filtered back to her. She told Madame Pomfrey to continue on with her duties and left the ward. Professor McGonagall was satisfied that he was still on our side as was Mad Eye and Shacklebolt who filed a report at the ministry."

"I stayed there sitting with Hagrid and wondered what would happen to Severus now. He looked to be in pretty rough shape "

"What about Malfoy?" asked Jordan and Tyler.

"He was found by one of the Aurors, He was barely alive but he gave valuable information as to where the Death Eaters were congregating and also said that Harry Potter had found all the horacluxes and was on his way to do battle with Voldemort. Draco had turned against his father and all that he had been taught. He was attacked by his fathers friends and left for dead "

'During his trial over his involvement with the Death Eaters he was turned over to Mad Eye Moody who became his guardian and friend."

When Harry found out after he had defeated Voldemort that we had Severus, he came to the castle ready to kill him. Harry had his wand pointed straight at Severus and demanded that he pick up his wand and defend himself. Severus just looked at him and refused to lift his wand He told Harry to go ahead if he thought it would satisfy his need for vengeance. Madame Pomfrey was upset and worried about what was happening then I came running and told Harry to stop but Harry was ignoring me."

"It took the Ghost of Albus Dumbledore to bring Harry to his senses. All I heard was a roar 'HARRY put that wand down.' he said and bade Harry to follow him. I guess they had quite a talk. Harry still did not like Severus but he never threatened to battle him again."

"Once Severus had recovered his health he was tried once again as a Death Eater and I along with Professor McGonagall, Mad eye Moody and Shacklebolt gave our evidence and he was freed. Professor McGonagall asked him to return to Hogwarts and take up his old position as head of Slytherin House and Potions Master."

"That was a great story." exclaimed Jordan. "I am glad Professor Snape came back."

"Yes I am happy about that too but I am curious about what happened after the war, and how Severus saved you during the time of the red killing moon" asked Tyler.

Both Remus and Severus looked at each other and Severus said, "In a few minutes but first lets get ourselves something to eat while we wait out the storm."

With that said Severus whipped up some turkey, ham, and cheese sandwiches. Remus made up the hot chocolate.


	19. The Red Killing Moon

Chapter 19 -The Red Killing Moon.

After lunch and cleaning up once again, they checked for signs of the storm lessening. It looked as if it would soon be spent so they made themselves comfortable once again and The boys waited to hear about the Red Killing Moon.

Remus started to talk. "It's A short tale but I think I should tell you what I know of the Red Killing Moon as it is known among the werewolves. It was decreed by the son of Merlin that every one hundred years or so when the moon turned blood red and the stars dimmed that all werewolves would perish once they started to transform when the moonbeams touched their unholy souls. Some were able to hide in sufficiently dark areas before they were exposed to its transforming rays and survived, the story of the moon was told by many a campfire to generations of wizarding and muggle children but over time it became a story only except to those who kept track of the hundred year cycle.

It was one way of controlling the population by herding those known to transform into werewolves into large holding areas where the moon would shine on them.

Remus looked over at Severus who continued.

"You want to know how Remus survived that time ten years ago. I happened across some very old texts written by Merlin and his son Mordecai detailing the problems of werewolves in their time. I perused the manuscripts carefully and found that their situation was similar to ours during our war with Voldemort. They had problems with werewolves like Fenrir Greyback"

Severus glanced over to Remus who winced just slightly at the name. Then continued.

"For the most part werewolves shunned normal society and live by stealing and sometimes killing to eat. In our time Greyback spent his life biting and contaminating children especially so they would grow up away from their parents and hating the society of wizards. In fact he was the werewolf who bit Remus here when he was just a lad."

Remus grimiced and continued "But I was lucky in that I had found friends in the school who helped me by protecting my secret and a whomping willow tree was planted over a tunnel that led to what you know as the shrieking shack. Once a month I would enter that tunnel and stay in the shack till the full moon passed and I was back to normal. That was the way it was for the whole seven years of my life at school.

"You mean that the whomping willow tree at Hogwarts was your tree?" asked Jordan

"Yes it was planted for me by Professor Dumbledore and others who were concerned for me.

"I was pretty much on my own after those years though and suffered once a month from transforming into the werewolf. The advent of the wolfsbane potion though not a complete cure, was a blessing, but very few knew how to make it correctly. Professor Snape is one of the few who can and does make it for me--and Tyler.

Severus continued on, "Like I said we had problems similar to those of Merlin and his son with the werewolves but it was after Remus had managed to find me, and help prove my loyalty to the Order that I had found the manuscripts and calculated the time of the Red Killer Moon. I had a hard time believing it was to be that month and recalculated several times and it came out the same thing . The werewolves were destined to die off I had to find Remus and get him back to the castle before the cycle began. I had a debt to pay back and this was the way to do so."

"I contacted Tonks at the ministry as I knew she would do anything to find Remus here then explained to her what I had to do and she tracked him down and brought him to me. I had made the wolfsbane potion and gave the potions to him while I told him of what would happen three days from then. I wanted him to stay not in the shrieking shack where a beam of light would find him but deep inside the castle in my dungeon where I had found a black windowless hole of a room to put him in."

"Yeah he did and believe me that was literally the blackest time of my life." Remus quipped humorously.

"It may have been but I guarantee I had to put up with the most bone chilling roars came leaking through the heavy sealed door the whole time he was in it. Meanwhile all over the wizarding world there were people dropping fast as they were transforming into the beasts including Fenrir Greyback. He died in great agony as I was told. Only a few survived that time as they had found deep dark caves which did not let in light of any kind."

"Tonks ended up marrying this old aggrivating werewolf and I had promised to keep them supplied with the potion as my wedding gift to them. Once a month, Tonks has to contend with a great big slobbering wolf shedding his fur all over her carpets and furniture."

"Oh gee, thanks Severus, and Tonks sends her love too." Remus grinned.

Severus grinned back and made his way to the entrance of the cave. "It looks like the storm is pretty well done so we better repack everything and head back to Hogwarts.. You will be coming with us Remus?"

"Of course I am, I have to get my supply of the Potion before the full moon now don't I?"


	20. Heading Back

Chapter 20- Heading back

The Professor and Remus made sure everything had been properly sorted and packed. The boys went over the cave one last time to make sure nothing was left behind. They stepped to the entrance of the cave and looked out then started to make their way back to Hogwarts. It was now mid afternoon and the storm was spent. It left the damp earth with a scent of freshness mixed with the cool dampness.

They entered the forest cautiously as they kept their eyes open and their senses alert for anything unusual around them. The wild magical creatures were trying to keep invisible to the humans who were making their way through the dense and dark forest. Jordan could swear that something was watching them closely. He asked Tyler if he felt anything unusual and Tyler replied that he had also felt something nearby but chose to ignore it, as he thought it was just some curious creature wondering what they were doing in the woods.

Severus kept them moving quickly and quietly through the woods till he stopped and looked around towards a thick clump of bush that was shifting a little. The other three stopped beside him and wondered what it was he had observed.

A young centaur foal and his father were silently watching them. Severus did not say anything. Just nodded to them as they did the same and then left the four humans standing there.

"Jordan asked him "Why did you not say anything to them sir?"

Severus looked down at him " I did not think they wished to speak to us as we are human. I believe the father was just telling his foal to observe only. They are intelligent and capable of speech but would rather be left alone by us. I for one respect their wishes.

"Oh, so you stopped us so we could see, but not communicate with them."

"Thats right, if they wanted to speak to us they would let us know."

"Maybe I should document our trip to practice my writing, what do you think sir?' Jordan asked Professor Snape.

"If you like to Jordan, It would be good practice for you."

"Yes it is a good idea Jordan I can help you tonight if you want." said Tyler.

"Thanks, I would like that."

Remus wondered to himself what Jordan's report was going to be like. He thought it was going to be an interesting read when the boy was finished.

The boys looked around for signs of other creatures watching them and spotted something gold and round flash by and they thought was strange as it wouldnt stay still, It hovered in front of them for a second and then disappeared. It looked to have a long thin beak and glistening red eyes.

Remus was watching also and recognized it as a golden Snidget. He told the boys about the bird that was almost hunted to extinction by wizards. He told them it was extremely rare and now protected. They were lucky to even notice one.

The boys thought it was pretty neat themselves. They travelled on deeper into the forest.

Severus was getting nervous and so was Remus when they had gotten half way through the forest and realized they were a little too close to where the Acromantula's lived.

Tyler and Jordan tensed up though they didn't know why when they spotted some spiders crawling along some branches of the trees. Remus and Severus pulled out their wands.

"Acromantula's" Severus screamed at Remus

"Oh sh-t, boys draw your wands, its going to be a fight."

Jordan and Tyler went white with fear when they saw the advancing stream of black eight legged spiders who were calling out that they had found fresh meat to their mates. The clicking sound from the spider's pincers sounded loud and terrifying as spiders of all sizes advanced.

"Impedimenta" yelled Severus in an attempt to slow down the smaller acromantula

'Immobulus' Remus hit a particularly nasty looking train sized spider creeping up from the left

The boys were pointing their wands at individual spiders and calling out "Impedimenta" and "Expelliamus" as they too were trying to keep the spiders from advancing closer.

"We need to burn them Remus." Yelled Severus as he knocked another giant spider back with "Expelliamus."

"Got you, okay boys follow our lead, yell the charm Flagate on three then.The wizards stood in line and pointed their wands towards the spiders as they kept creeping nearer.

"FLAGATE." both adults and the boys yelled and lines of fire appeared from their wands. Some of he advancing spiders caught fire and as the fire caught the leaders they screamed and backed up into the group behind them who fled as some of them were singed by the flames.

Severus and Remus told, the boys to keep moving as they kept shooting lines of fire from their wands at the spiders. More spiders took the place of the burned ones.

Hagrid was coming back through the woods after visiting his brother Grawp when he spotted the four fighting with the spiders and he drew his wand and joined the fray.

The smell of fried spider was getting horrendous and eventually some of the spiders decided to feed on their brethren who were dead or dying.

The five wizards continued fighting till the spiders gave up on trying to make and easy meal of them.

Hagrid walked back with them and they kept checking behind them till they got away from the area where the spiders lived.

Exhausted, the five finally stumbled out of the forest and rested on the grass not too near the whomping willow.

Jordan and Tyler both knew now what the Professor meant when he told them to try and avoid the spiders. Some of those creatures were huge!!

"Well Hagrid I see that the progeny of your pet Aragog have definitely expanded." Remus said to Hagrid as he sat there on the ground.

Hagrid smiled and said, "Yeah, they are kinda cute but they haven't liked me much since Aragog died."

Jordan stared at Hagrid and thought "CUTE, those things are main ingredients for nightmares.'

Tyler shook his head and laughed "Great, we were almost a full course snack for one of them 'cute' things. and you had one for a pet???"

"Yeah he was the nicest creature you could ever meet too, right Severus?"

Severus looked incredulously at Hagrid. "Oh right, surehewas but that was only because of you Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled, reached over and ruffled Severus hair.

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. He figured it was also no use trying to explain to the friendly giant that most people don't consider dangerous creatures as pets. Hagrid loved anything that posed a danger to life and limb.

"Thanks for coming to help us out Hagrid." Severus and Remus told Hagrid.

"Yeah, thanks Hagrid" chorused the two boys

"Gee, thats okay I was just coming home from seeing my baby Brother Grawp when I spotted you."

"Anyway we are now back and Tyler can do his research." said Jordan

"I suppose we better get to the castle Remus and I'll give you your potion before Tonks starts to really worry about where you disappeared to." Severus mentioned as they stood up.

"Thanks Severus, but I'm sure Tonks won't worry too much yet She knows I like to visit and bug you a little." Remus replied back while grinning

"Oh great, I should have known, lets get to the castle and unpack, I suspect Professor McGonagall is wondering where these two youngsters are at by now."

The five walked towards the castle and as Hagrid reached his hut, they parted said goodbye for now then continued on into the castle tired but pleased with themselves.


	21. Finally Back At The Castle

Chapter 21- Finally Back At the Castle

Jordan was excited and happy. He just had a great adventure and learned about a lot of things first hand. The only problem he saw was to organize his thoughts and write about it. He thanked the Professor and Tyler for taking him with them. Professor McGonagall was indeed looking out for them and was relieved to see them heading in.

"Oh good, you finally made it back, I was getting a little concerned with the storm."

Tyler told her that they got a lot done and Jordan told her it was a great trip.

The boys took their packs down to the dungeon schoolroom and Tyler showed him a small room off to the side where they could put the samples that they had collected. He told Jordan that he was going to develop the pictures of the site and study them.

Meanwhile Severus and Remus asked Minerva that the Acromantula were spreading over more territory.

She became concerned as they related their story about the fight and how lucky Hagrid came by. She thought she better contact the Ministry and Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Severus and Remus agreed it was a good idea before the forest is over run with the creatures. Professor McGonagall went off to get an owl and notify the ministry while Severus and Remus went down to the dungeon where they placed their samples in the small room

Severus walked over and got the supply of wolfsbane potion for Remus and all the bottles but one was packed carefully into Remus's knapsack. Remus drank the one down with a grimace as it really tasted bad..

Severus called over to Tyler and double-checked to see if he had taken his potion, which he said he did.

The boys left the dungeon and headed towards their dormitory where they met up with Kole and Joey who were interested in how the trip went. Tyler excused himself and went to the Fifth year room where he left his backpack and got cleaned up. Jordan went up and did the same then came back down to the common room and talked to Kole and Joey who were waiting for him. He told them of the creatures they had seen and the werewolf bones in the cave. He didn't say anything about Tyler being a werewolf though, as he suspected that it wasn't something Tyler wanted spread around the school.

Jordan was thinking how he was going to write up the trip and Kole suggested that first he could make a list of what he was going to write about and then go from there.

That sounded like a good way to organize his thoughts before writing it out. He looked at his word list he was supposed to be practicing also. It was going to be a busy night, fortunately he had got his regular homework done otherwise he would have stressed out.

The list was soon writen out though he suspected there were spelling errors galore. Joey told him it was only a quick list to prompt his memory when he started to write and then he could double-check his spelling.

Jordan's eyebrow raised then he put the quick list in his pocket and picked up his word list.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus..." Remus said as he picked up his knapsack and studied Severus "Thanks for taking the time..."

"It's fine, nothing else for me to do now,"

"Sigh... has the mark totally gone now?"

"Yes, it has."

"The nightmares that plagued you all those years?"

"Faded, and few."

"Good! You think we made a mistake telling the boys the war story?"

Severus fingered the pages of the old tattered book gently as he stood beside his desk

"No, they would have read it in the history books anyway."

"Its the Acromantula, isn't it. They are spreading out further in the forest."

"I should have been more alert and steered everybody further away."

"The fight wasn't your fault Severus, the situation was long in coming and give yourself some credit. After all if it wasn't for you-- the boys, and possibly I would be spider food by now."

"You mean if Hagrid hadn't come along we would be."

"Severus,,,," Remus stood in front of Severus and placed his hand on Severus's Shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, you did do a fine job, as for Hagrid he was a great help sure, but you were the one to think of burning them. I was a little too busy too think out such a course of action."

Severus stirred slightly.

Remus thought to tease Severus a little "Anyway Hagrid always seemed like you, and It made me wonder for years as to why he liked you so much then it clicked .you are one of Hagrid's favourite dangerous pets."

"Funny, Remus, I think he would have considered you the more dangerous one."

"But he knew you better and accepted you, he was upset about you killing Albus Dumbledore for a while but he suspected there was more to it. He was right, and felt vindicated for having such trust in you when I found the memory left by Albus."

Severus's face clouded over and Remus shut up, as he didn't think he should push Severus further into thinking about the past.

"It's all right Remus, I remember it well , you proved yourself a friend also when you let Minerva know about the memory bottle. You could have accidentally dropped it and lost my one chance of redemption."

"Maybe but then I couldn't do that, even if I had wanted to, because Albus obviously knew I found it."

"That is history now. Remus and if you don't want to spend time in your old black windowless hole of a room here, you better get moving, Tonks will be looking for you."

"Okay, I'm going, but I will be back soon."

"Great, now you're threatening me."

"After the full moon, sheesh, like you said I got to shed wolf hair over Tonks carpets."

Severus grinned, "Goodbye for now Remus, hurry on now "

"Goodbye Severus." Remus laughed and left the dungeon to head home to Tonks.


	22. Reporting the Events

Chapter 22- Reporting The Events

"Really for a Minister, you can be so thick at times. You get it through your thick Hufflepuff head, There is a very large colony of Acromantula in the forest."

"But there can't be they only exist in Borneo, that is where they are, We have not got any where near the right climate to sustain them."

With her hands on each side of her desk Minerva leaned forward and said in a very controlled voice "Let me give you a clue, I just had Professor Snape, Remus Lupin and Two Griffindor students, come and tell me about their fight with the colony.

"Calm down Professor McGonagall, you are stressing out, It can't be good for you."

"Listen here Zacharias Smith I am not stressing out I am telling you what four, mind you Four reliable witnesses who were attacked by these creatures, and then had to fight for their very lives told me. I for one have no reason not to believe them."

You call a former Deatheater and a werewolf reliable? Personally I remembered Snape as a nasty, greasy Git especially against Griffindors and now you say he is Reliable? He murdered the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts ever had."

Professor McGonagall's nose started to flare and anger started to smoulder but she held her temper in check,--barely. " PROFESSOR Severus Snape followed Professor Dumbledores orders to the letter, even when it meant risking his own life. I admit I hated him terribly after he murdered the Headmaster but when I saw Dumbledores stored memory I realized Professor Snape had no choice in the matter."

"Okay, okay, no need to get touchy, I'll file a report with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and let them get back to you." Smith held his hands up palms forward in defense as he backed away from the Professor's obvious anger.

"Fine, I will expect to hear from them shortly, thank you for coming." The Professor dismissed him as she bit back a stronger response to this insufferable know-it-all.

As the minister flooed back to the ministry Minerva settled back in her chair, she felt a headache creeping up on her and called for Dobby who apparated to her study. "Dobby could you please bring me a headache potion and notify Professor Snape that I have passed the message to the Ministry."

"Yes Professor, right away." Dobby then promptly disapperated.

Minerva put her hand to her head and thought, "why does it seem all the thick heads end up at the ministry?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan and his friends were going over the first draft of his report.

"It is nice to know you want to help me with this report.

"Of course we do, you will write, we will help you proofread for errors." Joey told him as she read over the first few paragraphs.

"Yeah, I was curious how you would get along with the Professor away from the school." Kole said with a half grin.

Everybody got along even the fellow who came into the cave during the storm, Remus Lulpin."

"Lupin? The werewolf?" asked an astonished Joey

"Yes you know of him.?" asked Jordan with astonishment on his face.

"He is famous as one of the few to fight against Voldemort." Kole told him

"Gee he told Tyler and me how he found the bottled memory that saved Professor Snape from being thrown into Azkaban for the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh wow, to actually hear the story from one of the heroes instead of just reading about it, you were lucky Jordan!"

"Remus also said Professor Snape saved his life after the war."

"HOW?" Joey and Kole chorused together

"It was to do with the Red Killer Moon and the doom of the werewolves." Jordan replied

"Do Tell." said Joey

"Yes please do, we are all ears." Pleaded Kole

"All Right then This is the story the Professor and Remus Lupin told us..."

Jordan then launched into the story as he had heard it that morning.

Meanwhile Remus was heading up the stairs to the main floor of the castle, he had his pack with the precious bottles that would help him transform into a gentle wolf instead of a werewolf. He whistled in a cheerful manner as he went out of the castle.

Professor Snape had dug out some very old and dusty texts to study while Tyler was in a dark room he had off one side of the classroom working on developing his film.

Dobby apparated near the Professor and gently tugged on his robe. Professor Snape looked down at him.

Dobby delivered his message from Professor McGonagall, which Professor Snape acknowledged.

Dobby went on to get the potion for Minerva.


	23. Plans Are Made

Chapter 23-Plans are made.

Several days had passed by quickly with all the lessons and projects that had to be done.Jordan had his mind and hands full. He still worked on his reading and writing skills with Professor Snape, along with his report to Professor McGonagall. He had got into a routine that suited him. He had help from Tyler till the full moon when Tyler was to transform. Joey and Kole helped him also to the best of their abilities.

Tyler was not in the dormitory today as he had spent the night in Professor Snapes office as a very large wolf. The potion was doing its job in keeping Tyler tame. Of course he was almost as bad as Remus when it came to shedding his fur. Tyler had to become the long hair variety of wolf. Professor Snape flicked his wand and gathered the loose tufts of fur that came off Tyler's wolf body into a bag that he had learned over the years to keep especially for such occasions. Madame Malkin had a deal with him to get the fur for some of her more expensive robes. Tyler didn't mind due to the fact the money went for potion supplies and research.

Remus had told him once, that the few werewolves who were left after the Red Killing Moon had got their potions from Professor Snape and nick named the dungeons Werewolf Central. The Werewolf Support Services at the Ministry referred their clients to the Professor as with his expertise in making the wolfbane potion there were fewer werewolves to watch out for, just a lot of furry wolves curled up at home ….shedding fur.

Professor McGonagall was sitting down in the teacher's lounge fuming at the slowness of the Ministry to get back to her about the Acromantula problem. The centaurs who normally despised associating with humans of either wizarding or muggle variety had sent a message to the castle with Hagrid that the inhabitants of the forest were forced for their own safety to move closer to the outer regions where they were getting crowded, It would only be a matter of time before major trouble would descend.

Professor McGonagall was thinking about the situation when Professor's Hagrid and Snape came into the lounge along with Professor's Flitwick and Sprout

Professor McGonagall studied the five sitting there and then told them that the forest situation was getting desperate.

"We need to talk strategy in regards to the Acromantula."

"If I had realized Aragog's descendents were going to multiply so fast and be so nasty I would of tried to do something but now it may be too late." Hagrid said quietly.

"Hagrid, please focus, I know it is hard for you to think of these creatures as nothing more than pets to you but they are not Aragog. Most of these ones weren't even around when he was alive." said Professor Snape

"So true, what do you suggest? We burn them out?" questioned Hagrid

"We could burn but it would endanger the other creatures and plants of the forest too, unless we have a way to control the burn." mentioned Madame Sprout

"If we had a Basilisk go after them, after all it is the only known creature that is deadly to them." Said Hagrid wistfully.

"Oh yes, a nice idea Hagrid, let's create another monster sized problem. I think we had enough problems with the one in the castle years ago, I don't think anybody would appreciate a Basilisk roaming the forest!" Professor McGonagall teased him gently with a hint of smile.

"Yeah, I know, it was just a thought."

"Leave it that way ...please Hagrid." Professor McGonagall requested.

"We could immobilize, confuse them and cause them to disappear besides burning them out." mentioned Professor Flitwick.

Professor McGonagall replied. "True, those charms could be used as part of the solution."

"Has the Ministry said anything?" asked Professor Flitwick

"Not yet Filius, but I have this feeling they are going to shelve it until one of the students goes missing, then try to blame it all on those of us who are supposed to be responsible for the security of the children."

"Burning them seems to be the main viable solution." commented Professor Snape.

Professor McGonagall thought a couple of seconds "Hmmm but we would also need to contain the fire so it doesn't spread to the rest of the forest and endanger the other creatures.."

"We could have some flyers above ready to use Extinguishing spells in addition to keeping us informed as to where the Acromantula are, some of the older students maybe. " said Professor Sprout

Professor McGonagall thought a moment. "We seem to have formulated some good ideas so far but we'll need more help on the ground to carry out the plan."

"I know we will, but we can't wait too long or not only the creatures of the forest will be in danger but Hogsmeade and Hogwarts as well." said Professor Sprout.

"Then we may have to do it ourselves without ministry approval if it comes down to It." said Professor McGonagall.

Jordan and his friends were outside on the grounds and saw some centaurs approaching, which was very unusual to say the least. He remembered seeing the One when he was walking back to Hogwarts on Sunday. The little foal was with them also. One of he Centaur recognized Jordan and came up to him slowly with dignity.

"You are one of the foals who was with Professor Snape in the forest a few suns back, am I right?"

Jordan answered politely, remembering what the Professor told him about Centaurs "Yes sir I am."

"I thought so, I heard from others you and the other foal fought bravely alongside the adults against the Acromanutula."

Jordan politely replied back,"Yes sir thank you " it had never occurred to him that he had done anything brave , he had just been scared of becoming spider food.

"Well, little brave one could you please take him a message for us?"

"Yes I could do that."

"Tell him the Centaurs will join forces this time with the wizards to drive out and destroy the Acromantula."

"I will take the message directly to him sir."

"Very good, brave one." The Centaur turned with the other Centaurs and strolled back into the forest with the little foal following behind him.

Joey and Kole were standing quietly nearby and listened in amazement to the conversation between Jordan and the Centaur.

"Oh wow." said Kole "The Centaurs know you!"

"He called you brave one!" said Joey.

"Never mind that, lets get to the Professor and give him the message." as Jordan took off on the run towards the castle.

They entered on the run and Filch stopped them. "Whoa there what's the hurry Griffindor, He growled you are going to get a..."

Jordan breathlessly interrupted "Sorry Filch but we need to find Professor Snape with an important message from the Centaurs."

"The Centaurs?" growled Filtch

Trembling Joey. Pleaded, "Yes, please let us find Professor Snape."

"He is in the teachers lounge with the others, they are having a meeting. Filtch said in a disgruntled tone.

The trio walked very quickly to the lounge and knocked respectfully on the door. Filch followed behind them curious as to what a centaur wanted with the Professor.

Professor Sprout opened the door and saw the three first years and Filch standing there "Yes?' she asked

"Please, is Professor Snape here? I have a message for him from the Centaur we saw on Sunday.

"Come in," Professor Sprout said.

"Professor the Centaur came out of the forest and told me to say The Centaurs will join forces this time with the wizards to drive out and destroy the Acromantula."

"Thank you Jordan." Professor Snape told him.

"Well It looks like we will have the extra help after all." Professor McGonagall said thankfully.

Filch glared at the three children and left.


	24. Battle

Chapter 24-Battle

Jordan had come down to the dungeon to see Tyler for a few minutes since classes where cancelled that day. He knew Tyler would not be a danger to him in the daytime, he still wasn't too sure of the night time thing even with the potion. He found Tyler preparing to leave.

"Hey Tyler I thought you were to stay here in the Dungeon." asked Jordan

"It will be fine. I will be back here before the moon rises and I change into a wolf." whispered Tyler.

"Did the Professor tell you about the plans for getting rid of the Acromantula?"

"Yes Jordan, I am going along as a flier."

"Oh wow, you are lucky to be part of it."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Jordan, one wrong move and fini. It was hard enough when we accidentally met up with that small lot on Sunday remember?

"I remember."

"I have to go to the meeting now, but I'll see you later, I maybe a bit furry but don't worry I won't eat you." Tyler teased Jordan as he drank down his vial of wolfsbane potion for the day.

Professor McGonagall informed the mixed group in front of her.

"Before any of us go I want you to take a vial of anti-Acropoison serum that has been prepared by Professor Snape. It will protect you from the full effects of the Acromantula poison if you get attacked. Has everyone got their wands?...Good." The Professor looked around at the group.

Professor Snape said "I have prepared some for the centaurs also according to their kind." He handed a boxful to Bane the leader.

"Thank you Professor Snape, I shall make sure each of my archers take it." Bane took the proffered serum vials and handed each of the able-bodied and fully armed centaurs one.

"All right fliers attention please. The group of Students chosen for their skills and dexterity came to attention.

You understand the plan, your main jobs are to extinguish the fires that are away from the designated area and alert those on the ground to positions of Acromantulas. You may also take out Acromantulas when you have a chance but remember to keep those an eye on those of us fighting on the ground . Got it?"

"Yes sir." chorused the students.

"All right then the rest of us will fan out in a line, not too far from each other. Keep an eye on both ground and above."

The Students assigned to the air took off and hovered above the line forming below them. The Unicorns were huddled together on the castle grounds along with many other creatures of the forest that understood that they would be safe as long as they stayed behind, outside of the forest for now.

The younger students were watching with growing excitement from the castle windows as they observed the preparations for the battle to come. Jordan watched for Tyler and silently wished them all good hunting.

"The Procession went slowly and carefully into the dark forest which was eerily silent as all the creatures had vacated the forest or hid away from the upcoming battle.

The tension could be felt as each person and centaur crept forward alert to the possibility of attack from any quarter. The dead leaves of the forest rustled slightly as cautious feet stepped on them. The air seemed to tremble with anticipation, as the line got closer to the designated area that was reported to contain the dreaded spiders.

"IMMOBILOUS" the cry went out as Professor Flitwick spotted a cart sized Spider trying to sneak up on his right. The wands shot up and the fight began."There were smaller spiders who were vanquished quickly as the Flagate Charm drew lines of fire which joined and melted the targeted victims."

"INCENDEO" Prosfessor Snape yelled and a train sized Spider caught aflame like a torch, then screaming loudly in agony, it staggered backwards into the ranks of its fellows. Other spiders wre caught up in the heat of his agony and burst out in flames themselves.

Teachers and students alike were fierce and courageous as they struck down the webs and obliterated each Acromantula they came across. The spiders tried ganging up on individual victims but sharp eyes from above them noticed and sent sheets of flame at the spiders

.Professor Snape shifted as out of the corner of his eye he spotted a line of fire heading his way "Thanks Hagrid but please careful where you point that wand." as a line of fire went by his ear and struck a spider that was reaching for him.

"Sorry but I didn't want to lose one of my favourite pets to that monster." grinned Hagrid as he shot at another beast.

It got so the air was thick with smoke and hard to breathe so many of the wizarding folk used the bubblehead charm for fresh air and covered not only themselves but the centaurs who where valiantly bringing down spiders with their arrows.

Tyler spotted one sneaking up on Flitwick. He aimed his wand and fried the massive beast. The other fliers were spread out, frying the spiders from above and were using the charm Aguamenti to extinguish the fires that dared to spread beyond the area. The Centaurs were expertly dodging the pincers and sent their arrows expertly into the eight sided eyes glaring around at the multitude of what they would consider food

"FLAGATE" Professor McGonagall yelled and down came another as she turned and yelled "INCENDIO" to create a fire that consumed a medium truck sized spider creeping up on Hagrid who gave her a cheerful thumbs up sign as he broke the back of another large spider then burned it with a line of fire from his new wand.

The smell of fried spider flesh rose in the air as the battle intensified. Some of the wizards were picked up and thrown upwards by the spiders. The fliers either caught them or used a locomotor spell to allow the victim to float back down safely while the flier fried the spider. The Spiders couldn't understand why the wizarding folk or the Centaurs were not dropping when they got stung. The powerful serum neutralized the effects of their stings over and over again.

It had gotten so intense that the smoke could be seen for miles. There were other wizards and witches coming from miles around to see what was going on and to help the valiant staff and students of Hogwarts encircle and trap the Acromantulas.

The Daily Prophet sent along some reporters and photographers on flying brooms to take pictures from the air and witness the horrific sight . There were some injuries among the centaurs and wizarding folk as the rivers of spider blood made walking on the ground slippery.

They kept on fighting till they came to the middle where the cave was and with one accord they yelled the charm "Obliterate". The cave blew apart and caved in upon itself, the dust flew into the air as did the trees and plants that had been sitting over the cave. The air slowly cleared up as the dust settled slowly around and on the tired, sweaty and very determined folk.

All in all it had taken a bare four hours but they had reclaimed the forest for all the natural inhabitants of the forest to live without fear of becoming a feast for Acromantulas.

They looked all around them at the scene of destruction and checked to see that no one was left behind maimed or dead. In this they wre fortunate as no one was missing or unaccounted for. There were injuries sure but they could be taken care of at Hogwarts by Madame Pomfrey who had made sure she had plenty of supplies laid up in her cupboards for when the battlers returned.

The Centaurs shook hands with the wizards and each thanked the other for participating in the battle. The Centaurs were invited back to the castle but they politely declined as they must get back to their own families and continue their roles as guardians of the forest.

The unicorns and various other creatures of the forest who had taken refuge at Hogwarts lifted their heads and stared up in the sky then sniffed out the breezes. They sensed that the battle was over and started to file back into the forest to their homes. This was not lost on the students who had to stay behind.

"The Animals are returning to the forest" cried out one of the third years.

"Yeah, the Spiders must be dead." yelled another student

"There are the fliers coming back."

"And the teachers too."

A cheer went up all around and the students poured out of the castle to greet the tired but pleased fighters.

The fighters were escorted back to the castle and after all their wounds were tended to and everyone got cleaned up and respectable again, there was a great victory feast set out In the Great Hall.

The Ministry officials were annoyed with the action being taken. Then they found several letters from Professor McGonagall stating the troubles with the Acromantula and the requests she had received from the Centaurs for help still sitting on the desk of a rather inept employee. The letters had not been forwarded to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The said negligent Employee was disciplined with a cut in pay.

The Daily Prophet had given their whole paper over to the story and pictures of the battle in that evening's edition. The teachers noted that none other than Colin Greevey took the best pictures. They remembered him from years ago when he was always following Harry Potter around with his great lump of a Camera. He certainly had improved his skills over the years.


	25. Day After

Chapter 25-Day After

The Ministry sent a mop-up team into the forest to ensure there were no remaining Acromentula and did a controlled burn to ensure any remaining eggs were burnt. Professor McGonagall couldn't care less then as she was proud of those who already served under her. Special commendations were given to all those who had been involved in 'scorgifing' the forest of the Acromentula.

Hagrid felt a little sad, for now there would be no decedents of his pet Aragog, yet he was happy that there would now be less danger for the other forest creatures. He understood it had to be done for the safety of everyone.

Jordan had gone down to the dungeons after supper where Tyler was transforming into a wolf. Jordan was a little nervous about seeing Tyler as a wolf but his apprehension relaxed when he felt Tyler's furry head butt him like an oversized dog would.

Professor Snape had greeted him and acted as if it was normal for a large shaggy wolf to be seen wandering around the study and shedding fur. Jordan was told he could work on his own report but if he needed the help, to just ask.

The Professor was going over some more of those antique books written is extremely old script.

It occurred to Jordan that now he saw Tyler in wolf form and shedding all over he really understood Snapes joke about Remus and Tonks. Tyler came over and sat beside Jordan as he wrote carefully the report for Professor McGonagall of the expedition to and from the cave. He glanced down and asked Tyler if he thought the report should be titled "Of Werewolves and Other Magical Creatures." Tyler licked his face as if to tell him that the title was fine.

.Jordan looked over the fine dictionary and Thesaurus that Professor Snape had given him for his own to help him with his spelling. He thought it was neat as all he had to do was picture then say the word and ask the dictionary to reveal the spelling and meaning of said word. sometimes the dictionary asked him to clarify as to exactly what word he wanted and gave him a list of similar words and their meanings.

One advantage of having a wizarding education, if it was a muggle dictionary he would still have a small problem hunting up words.

The professor was making notes of some things he found in those old texts and sometimes Tyler would go over and look at the notes and put his massive paw on the Professors arm. Jordan had the distant impression that the Professor was looking up stuff for Tyler and his research.

Remus was resting quietly at his home with Tonks who was once again cleaning up after him and putting the fur aside in a bag like the professor told her to. He gave her the extra money he got from Madame Malkin which came in handy.

Remus had told her of meeting up with Severus and the two boys. She knew Tyler and was interested in how his research was going with Professor Snape.She looked down at him with obvious affection and rubbed his shaggy wolf head. She knew he could understand every word she told him even though he had transformed into a wolf. She remembered the past and the traumas the Order went through after Dumbledore was murdered and how Remus found the blue bottle with the memory. It occurred to her that in a round about way if it wasn't for that bottled memory which cleared Professor Snape she would not have her Remus now

. She had never even heard of the Red Killer Moon and what it did to the werewolf population until Professor Snape contacted her to find Remus and lock him away in that awful dark windowless room. In effect Remus had saved his life and he returned the favour. She kissed Remus's shaggy head lovingly and putting her arm around his shoulders she cuddled up beside him.

Tonks had read the Daily Prophet and looked over all the pictures that wre taken of the Battle. She could see that these creatures were not only huge but was also terrifying and dangerous. She was even more thankful that the skirmish on Sunday as Remus had described it to her was with only a few Acromentula. The one in the paper looked horrible and she was thankful that nobody was killed according to the paper.

Jordan looked up at the time and realized he had stayed in the dungeon for over two hours. He hadn't realized that much time had gone by since he had gotten so interested in finishing his report and besides he liked the company of Tyler the wolf.

Professor Snape was also preoccupied in his studies and obviously forgot that anybody else was there .Jordan got up and stretched .He stepped quietly over to where Professor Snape was working. It looked like he was copying stuff from a thin fragile roll of parchment.

"Veneficus Lupus Animantium Descripto" was written across the top of the obviously very old and brittle piece of yellowed parchment. The lettering was faded and Jordan wondered how the professor could read it much less understand what it said."

Professor Snape looked up at him and realized Jordan was still there.

"Oh for... I totally forgot you were here."

Jordan grinned, "I guess we both got caught up with our projects." He looked at the parchment that the Professor was carefully setting down on the desk. Professor Snape noticed the look and told him that it was a very ancient Latin parchment that Merlin had set aside and was later sent to Hogwarts by his descendents to be stored safely deep in the library vaults.

Jordan asked what the words across the top meant.

"Wizard wolf Zoology" explained the Professor. "I was translating it for Tyler. He may find it useful for his research.

"Oh wow, this parchment once belonged to Merlin? "

"Yes, it had originally belonged to some ancient wizards who lived thousands of years ago and Merlin found it during his own research. Professor Dumbledore knew about it as he was also a descendant of Merlin.

"He was?"

"Yes he was and he told me where it was hidden in the library. I don't think anyone has ever been back there since the castle was built, not even to dust the shelves."

Jordan watched the Professor roll the parchment back up very carefully and place it into a special cylinder, which protected the valuable document.

"I will walk you back to your dorm Jordan as it is getting late. We don't need to have Filch catch you roaming the corridors. "

"Jordan thanked him and gathered up his belongings. He looked over at Tyler who had stretched out on a comfortable looking chair and said goodbye. Tyler growled a friendly goodbye back then curled up to sleep.

Jordan was very tired by the time he got into the dorm, and fell into a sound sleep as soon as he crawled into his bed.


	26. An Old Potion

Chapter 26- An Old Potion

"Hey Jordan you were gone longer than usual last night, what were you doing?" asked Kole.

"I was working on my report for Professor McGonagall and didn't notice the time.

"Don't tell me Professor Snape didn't notice the time either!"

"He didn't, in fact I think he forgot I was there."

"He did? What would make him forget?"

"He was busy with some very old Parchments and he got involved with them just like I did my report."

"Really? Do you know what they were about? Then again it was probably to do with Potions or something to do with the dark arts."

"No, it had to do with Tyler's Research."

Joey came down to the common room and overheard them

"So where is Tyler been hiding, We haven't seen him around the last few days." she asked.

"He is in the dungeons with the Professor."

"Boy he must have got some detention or really involved in his research." Joey thought out loud.

Jordan let them think that, as he didn't want to reveal the real reason. If Tyler wanted them to know he would tell them himself."

Meanwhile down in the Dungeons Tyler had transformed back to a boy. He didn't have to worry again till the next full moon. He went to the potions room where Professor Snape was going over the stocks of ingredients.

The Professor noticed Tyler watching him.

"Good to see you back to your normal self Tyler." Snape growled as he caught his finger on the edge of a chipped container that had been shoved way back on the shelf and looked to be unused for quite some time. He studied the cut and took the container down off the shelf. He blanched as he read what was contained within. He quickly washed his injured finger then grabbed some medipowder to sprinkle onto the long cut and took the appropriate antidote just in case..

"What's the Matter sir?" asked Tyler who noticed the look on the Professors face.

"I cut myself on this chipped container that's all." growled Severus, who hoped he was able to wash most of the potion off before it had seeped into his bloodstream. He had forgot that he had that old bottle with the Draught of Living Death still in it.

"Is it bad sir?"

"I hope not, The effects of a potion this old may be weakened with age, then again it may have strengthened.

"You think that potion... has weakened?"

"I hope so but there are so many variables to consider."

Tyler looked worried as the Professor went back to checking the potions. He had put the chipped bottle over into a small box and wrote old stock- Dof LD on it then placed it higher up on the shelves.

Tyler left for the Great Hall and his classes.

Professor Snape felt a little dizzy but fought to keep awake. He left for the Great Hall and Breakfast himself.

Jordan saw Tyler coming and grinned as Tylers classmates calmly greeted him. It was obvious that to them it was pretty normal for him to be gone for a few days and nights. Tyler grinned back at Jordan.

Professor Snape ate his breakfast slowly and tried to not let on how tired he was becoming. He finished up and left the Hall. He went back to his study and splashed cold water over his face hoping it would help. By the time he was done and headed to the classroom the first years were already seated ready for their class. He looked around the class and with a flick of his wand placed the instructions for the days potions making on the board.

He gave them a lesson on Monkshood that is also known as wolfs bane and aconite. He told them how the deadly poison located in the seeds, leaves and roots was used to slow heart rate and lower blood pressure in healing potions besides being the main ingredient in the potion for protecting those sadly inflicted from becoming full fledged werewolves. It was also used in a special flying ointment, but one had to be extremely careful as the wrong dosage would cause death.

He explained that they would recognize the plant by its leaves that resembled the hoods of robed monks hence the name monkshood. He then told them to follow the instructions on the board for a simple sleeping tonic.

Jordan took down the instructions very carefully as he had learned to do and then gathered his ingredients as listed. He felt he still had to be cautious and double-checked his writing against the instructions on the board.

He looked over at the Professor who looked like he was going to doze off at this desk but was fighting it.Jordan figured he must have went back to studying the parchments again instead of going to bed. As the period was nearly ended the Professor told the students to bottle up their samples, label them and bring them up to his desk. They scorgified their cauldrons, as they had been told to do after each class, and left the classroom.

The Ghost of Albus noticing Severus was not up to his usual self, materilized in front of him after the students left and told him to report to Madame Pomfrey.

Severus growled back that he was fine, just tired that was all.

"Severus." The ghost spoke softly as he floated across the floor with his arms crossed and insisted that Severus go.

"The next class of fifth years had come in and the Professor wiped off the board with a swish of his wand and put up their class instructions on the board. He told them to work quietly as he had to leave the classroom for a while.

Tyler was puzzled and wondered if it had to do with the accident that morning.

Severus went up to the Hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was packing her new potion supplies she had received from him earlier into the medical lockers.

Madame Pomfrey looked around as she heard Severus walk in and asked him what was the matter.

Severus growled that Ghostly Albus insisted he come to see Madame Pomfrey. He insisted he just tired that was all.

She told him to sit down and she would check him over. She gave him a going over and noticed the fresh cut on his finger that had traces of the medipowder on it still.

Madame Pomfrey tapped her foot as she studied him. "Okay Severus, I know Albus hangs around to keep an eye on you, he wouldn't bother to insist that you come here for a simple cut unless there was a reason so you better start talking."

"Do you always have to be such a fussbudget Madame Pomfrey?" growled Severus

"with you?...Yes I do , what have you done to yourself this time, If Albus sent you here there must be a damned good reason. Explain that gash on your finger, it is fresh so explain to me how you did it and don't try to pull a fast one, I've known you too long to be fooled."

Severus sighed. "All right, I cut myself on an old potions bottle that I had forgotten about."

"Uh huh, keep talking my boy." Madame Pomfrey folded her arms and watched him.

Severus glared at her as he felt like she was starting to treat him like an errant student.

"It was the last batch of the Draught of Living Death I did before Albus died." Severus spoke softly and painfully "I forgot about it, as you know I didn't get back to the lab for several months after that horrible night."

Madame Pomfreys face softened as she gazed at Severus's stubborn profile. "I'll get Minerva to assign your classes a study period. I want to monitor your condition for the rest of the day so you stay here, no arguments understand?" as she went over to the fireplace, threw floo powder in and called Minerva who came to the hospital wing.

Minerva heard them out and said gently but with authority in her voice, "You should stay here Severus, at least till the effects of that old potion wears off. I'll have someone supervise the students so they won't blow up your classroom."

Severus gave in rather than fight, He had too much respect for Minerva McGonagall to argue with her. Anyway he did not want to push the issue since they both knew it was Albus who had insisted that he came to the hospital wing.

Severus thought, "Gee thanks Albus, the older you get the more impossible you are" as he laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling

He could have sworn he heard Albus chuckle and say gently "Speak for yourself my boy, don't forget I'm already dead.".

Madame Pomfrey smiled to herself as Minerva went off towards the dungeons.

Tyler felt it was his fault that the Professor was in the hospital ward since he had distracted him with his presence. Jordan, Kole and Joey sat down across from Tyler in the Great Hall. They noticed his preoccupied mood and pried the story out of him.

Joey suggested he go see how the Professor was before the start of next class. Tyler thought maybe he should and left the table, Jordan said he would go with him if he liked. Tyler looked down at the younger boy and said "Okay why not."

They both went to see Madame Pomfrey and Tyler told her about the accident that morning and how he felt he was responsible. Madame Pomfrey listened to him then told him that the accident wasn't really his fault as even the Professor had admitted he had forgotten about that old potion he had brewed so many years ago. He was sleeping now but should be fine by morning, she told the boys.


	27. Visitors After School

Chapter 27- Visitors After School

Since the Professor was in the hospital wing and not allowed to move around much with Madame Pomfrey keeping a watchful eye on him, he was bored out of his skull but he wasn't going to complain...yet. He decided to use the time he was forced to lie there and think, too bad he hadn't stopped by the study earlier before coming to the hospital wing. He could have at least read something to pass the time.

He ate a small amount of his supper then pushed it away and lay down again. Madame Pomfrey fussed and scolded him, as he hadn't eaten enough in her opinion. He glared at her and pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to block her voice out.

Tyler and Jordan came in with Joey and Kole who were going to visit another child who had managed to hurt herself while learning to fly a broom. Joey and Kole visited the girl while Tyler and Josh went over to where the Professor was being fussed over by Madame Pomfrey.

The head boy and girl of his own house had came in behind Tyler and Jordan to see how he was doing and to let him know how things were going in the dormitory. Madame Pomfrey looked over and saw the four children waiting to visit with the Professor and told them they could visit quietly for only five minutes, if they could get him to talk to them that is... as she left to check on another patient.

"Hey Professor Snape." Tyler whispered. "Are you awake."

"Hay is for horses Tyler, and yes I am awake." answered the Professor.

Professor Snape removed the blanket form over his head and sat up then turned his head to look at the four children. The two Slytherins Shawn Black and Shalina Flint acknowledged the two young Griffindors and Shalina who had faint scars that ran across her face in criss-crossed lines smiled at Jordan who smiled back a little shyly, then she handed the Professor an antique history book

"I hope this is the copy you wanted sir."

Professor Snape checked it and said yes Shalina this is the one, thanks."

"The two Slitherin children were relaxed and self assured as they visited. They talked for a short time with the Professor and two Griffindor children then took their leave. Tyler and Jordan weren't too far behind them as Madame Pomfrey told the children that the five minutes were up.

Jordans friends Kole and Joey came out with them and were introduced to the two older children.

Tyler and Shawn talked together and they agreed to having a chess match in the Great Hall.

Shalina looked down at Jordan and asked him if he as wondering about her scarring.

Jordan blushed and said he did wonder but didn't want to seem rude.

Shalina laughed and told Jordan 'That is okay I will tell you, these scars were given to me a long time ago when I was a small child during the war. The Professor helped me break down a self-imposed wall when I first came to Hogwarts by teaching to accept myself for who I am not by what I looked like. It took a lot of time but he helped me find my self-confidence. I know Tyler's problem. What is the Professor helping you with?"

Jordan told her about his reading and writing problems and she said "Yes kind of wondered when I heard that you got a months detention on the first day."

"You knew?"

"Well not what your problem was but I knew you were chosen this year for extra special help, as he usually finds somebody who shows promise but has problems to overcome every year. I was the first " Shalina grinned in a friendly manner.

Meanwhile back at the hospital wing the Professor was trying to read as Madame Pomfrey was telling him he needed to get more rest..

"I am resting, Please quit hovering over me, I'm not dying yet , just reading." Snarled the Professor.

Madame Pomfrey placed her hands on either side of her hips and said sarcastically, "you are impossible Severus Snape, and you are obviously starting to come back to your normal lovable self."

The Professor looked up at her and replied back in his soft voice "Thank you Madame Pomfrey, now will you please leave me in peace so I can read?"

Madame Pomfrey bit back a reply and went off to finish her work.

Professor McGonagall had just come by and overheard the conversation and choked back a laugh. She hoped it meant that Severus was recovering all right.

"You rascal, you do like to give poor Poppy a difficult time don't you?" Minerva said with a twinkle in her eye.

" It wasn't my first choice to come here in the first place you know." replied Professor Snape.

"As long as you keep being a grouch, I know you are getting better Severus." smiled Minerva as she watched him.

"Good, then I can get back to my dungeon home and its peace and quiet soon." growled Severus.

Minerva laughed and told him to have a good nights rest and he would probably go back to work in the morning, after all she didn't think Poppy could tolerate him there much longer.

"That's a promise I hope,"

Minerva chuckled and left after saying "Good night Severus."

"Good night Minerva." as he went back to his reading.

Two hours later Poppy gently removed the book from Professor Snape's hands as he had fallen asleep. She gently tucked the blanket in around him.

"Good night " she said softly


	28. The Potion Reaction

Chapter 28-The Potion reaction.

Severus stirred in his sleep, as he couldn't stop his mind from buzzing. He felt light-headed and dizzy. He felt as if there was a dead weight pressing down on him and smothering him. What was going on?

" can hear them but I can't seem to communi ...'He tried to speak but couldn't. 'D-mn it,that little bit shouldn't have affected me this way..."

"He's been like this all night Minerva. His body twitches and spasms are getting worse. Its as if his brain was short-circuiting or an overload of adrenaline. I think we better get that old bottle and have it analyzed. It may have started out as a Draught of Living Death but it isn't reacting on him like it would normally, after all it wasn't made to absorb through the skin."

The Professor was still trying to figure it out in his head ' I believe I know what happened, a chemical reaction has caused it to become ...' He blacked out totally.

Madame Pomfrey had used an immobilizing spell to keep him from moving around and hurting himself.

"I think Tyler Weatherby knows where Severus placed the bottle after the accident as he was there when it occurred, but why Severus worse now? He seemed to be getting better last evening, he was acting more like his old self."

"I know. But till the Draught gets analyzed to find out what changes occurred we won't know what to do to help.Till then we just have to keep him from hurting himself."

Tyler was falling asleep in his bed when he found Professor McGonagall had sent an house elf to wake him and asking about the bottle that the Professor cut himself on. He shook himself awake and slipped out of bed. He told the house Elf he knew where the Professor put the bottle in the potions locker and he would go get it for her. The house Elf told him the Professor would meet him there.

Tyler got his house slippers on and ran out the dormitory and left the fat lady looking amazed that he would be out this time of night. Tyler raced down to the Potions locker where Filch was standing with Professor McGonagall. Filch was shocked when he heard that the Professors life may depend on finding out what happened to an old potion bottle.

Tyler was let into the locker and he looked up and found the box marked with the words 'old stock D of LD' and the vial of antidote that he saw the Professor take. He brought out the box and there was the old chipped bottle. He could see where the professor caught his finger, as there was dried blood along the ragged edge of the broken bottle. He passed it and the vial to Professor McGonagall who took him along with her to the Hospital Wing where some healers from Saint Mungos had arrived.

The healers pulled the bottle from the box very carefully and drew some of the liquid out for analyzing. They placed the sample into a clear bottle and studied it.

"How long did you say this potion has been sitting? Enquired the elder Mediwitch.

Tyler spoke up "The Professor said something about it being made before the war ended and he had forgotten about it."

"Wow that would make it over ten years old, so now we have to find out what changes in the formula have developed over those years, especially since it has been exposed to the air for who knows how long."

Tyler told them that as soon as the Professor realized his finger was cut he washed it out quickly and put some medipowder on it then took some of the liquid from that vial.

The elder mediwitch checked the vial in the light and sniffed carefully "Hmmm it is an all purpose antidote all right. He acted in the proper manner, which helped delay the effects. He needs to sleep the efffects off, plus with the potion being this old he may have other side effects I don't know..I've never seen a batch this old before.

Another Mediwitch known as Percky looked down at Severus who was unable to voice his own opinions at the moment obviously, spoke in a brisk manner "Well whatever happened Madame Pomfey, It is best not to move him.

"Madame Pomfrey nodded and replied "Yes I think it would be wiser if he stays here with those of us who know him best." Professor McGonagall agreed with her.

"We will analyze this sample at Saint Mungos and get back to you" with that the mediwitches flooed back to Saint Mungos.

Tyler wondered if he should go back to his room now and Professor McGonagall told him he could.

Madame Pomfrey placed the box left behind up high in the potions locker till Saint Mungos was done and sent the report, or Professor Snape could dispose of it himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jordan and Kole made it down to the common room where Joey and Tyler wre waiting for them. Jordan noticed how pale Tyler was and wondered what was up.

Tyler told him about last night and Jordan asked if the Professor would fully recover.

"I don't know any more than Madame Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall. All we know is the Mediwitches at Saint Mungos is going to analyze a sample of the Draught and hopefully ..."

Joey spoke up "He may sleep it off and be alright?"

"Yes that is what I hope." Tyler told her. "But with the potion being so old it may not have the same properties as it did when it was made."

"You mean it changes?" asked Kole.

"Sometimes it happens to a potion, that is why the Professor makes certain potions closer to the time they are needed and not in advance." explained Tyler.

The children entered the great Hall and sat down at the Griffindor Table. They noticed that the chair at the high table normally occupied by Professor Snape was vacant.

Shawn Black and Shalina Flint came over from where they were sitting at the Slytherin table and asked Tyler about his seeing the Professor last night.

"You heard about my being there?" asked Tyler.

"Yes, Filch told us as we were leaving our Dormitory." said Shawn.

"From what I gathered it was a delayed reaction to the potion and with any luck he will just sleep it off."

"I hope so, he deserves a break." Shalina told him "Since the war the Professor has helped us to form into a closely knit family and has also helped many of us with our problems. I wanted to be able to reassure the younger members of our house that he will be all right."

Tyler replied "I think so, the mediwitches from Saint Mungos said they were going to analyze the old potion and get back to Madame Pomfrey who is to monitor his condition."

Jordan listened to them talking and wondered how many children were being helped, by the sounds of it the Professor had helped a lot more children with problems, not just one each year like he had been told about.

Tyler noticed his confusion. "The Professor deals with the children who have had little chances to live a normal life or are abused that the Sorting Hat keeps sending to Slytherin House.

"Why does the Sorting Hat do that? " questioned Joey

"I think it is because the Sorting Hat had hoped that the children could help each other to overcome their troubles and find their strengths. He had been slowly changing the requirements for being in Slytherin House over the last ten to fifteen years since Voldemort was the last descendent of Salazar Slytherin. The Professor had figured out what the Sorting Hat had been doing and that was the start of the big change in the way everybody looks at each other now.

Tyler took a breath and continued on when the first years wanted to know more.

"The new Ideas started gradually but gathered force as it became apparent that the children who came to Hogwarts and were sorted into Slytherin House had been looked at according to their house and not as individuals themselves. In recent years the Professor has been finding at least one child in another house that had problems other than the ones he had been dealing with in his House."

"But was there any who should have been in Slyltherin House but wasn't? Asked Jordan.

Yes there were some who argued with the hats decision while being sorted and who had believed the old stories about Slytherins. The Sorting Hat would usually gave in and put them in another house. The most famous one was The Boy who Lived as they called him—Harry Potter."

"Oh wow, I didn't know that."

"You better believe it, the hat put him in Griffindor. Anyway you can read about it in the 'History of the Wizarding World' or the new revised edition of 'The History of Hogwarts.' anyway lets eat our breakfast before it gets too late.


	29. Back On his Feet

**Severus Deals With A Problem **

Chapter 29-Back On His Feet

Saint Mungos Owled the results back to Madame Pomfrey, but could not identify the sample. The Potion had been analyzed but it had been found to be like a very slow reacting poison that they could not identify it as they had never seen that particular chemical make up before. It was to be recomended that Madame Pomfrey use a bezoar to counteract the poison. It seemed to them the only viable solution for now.

She looked over to the bed where the Profesor was restrained by an immobilizing charm to prevent him injuring himself and then folded up the report and placed it in her apron. In her desk she had a Bezoar which she pulled out and then walked over to the side of Professor Snapes bed. He looked quite peacefull laying there unconcious and unaware of anything or anybody around him. It was almost a pity to wake him.

Madame Pomfey took hold and gently pried open Severus's jaws then pushed the bezoar between his teeth and in closer to his throat. She waited patiently to find out if he would respond. Time went by and Madame Pomfrey started to worry herself till she felt Severus start to resist being held down. It was almost like the time they had brought him back after the war. She had the impression that for an instant he had forgotten where and when in time he was. He started to struggle against the restraining spell as he became more aware of his surroundings.

"Yech, what the blazes you trying to do woman, choke me?" he growled as he spit out the Bezoar.

"Don't tempt me." Madame Pomfry smiled as he glared at her."Stay, still and relax till I am sure you are not going to have a relapse."

Madame Pomfrey made sure breakfast was ready and given to her patients. A little while later she checked on them and released the little girl who went off happily to class. Madame Pomfrey checked Professor Snape who had eaten only half his breakfast before he pushed the meal away.

"You aren't going to eat?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Not that hungry."

"I see you are just as difficult and stubborn as you were yesterday.'

"Thanks."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and put her finger in front of his face. She told him "Don't move till I say you can." She tapped his nose gently with her finger and went into her office. He glowered at her and picked up the history book sitting on the stand.

As the morning went on the Professor seemed to be on the mend, and he was obviously restless and wanting to get back to his dungeon classroom. Madame Pomfrey decided to release him just before noon.She gave him back the box filled with the chipped container and the antidote vial."

"You may be interested in the report from Saint Mungos also." as she placed the paper in his cloak pocket. "Now be carefull with it, I don't want to see you back here too soon."

"Believe me, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." With that, the Professor strode out of the ward and down the corridor.

Madame Pomfrey tried to keeep a straight face as she watched him leave the hospital ward. For all his temper and grouchy nature she remembered him still as the small boy she used to look after when he first came to Hogwarts. She smiled wryly and then neatened the bed back up with a wave of her wand as she went back to her office till the next patient would come in.

He headed down to his Potions locker and placed the box back up on the shelf. He remembered the report and kept it with him to read. He thought it may be useful when he started to analyze the potion more thoughly.

Meanwhile Tyler was leaving the Transfiguation class with Kole and Joey. He was happy as Professor McGonagall was very pleased with his detailed and carefully written report about his trip with Professor Snape and Tyler Wetherby.

He spotted Professor Snape coming up from the dungeons and he headed over to him.Profesor Snape saw the boy coming and waited. He kept a stern face as he asked "Hello Jordan, are you ready for another nights detention?"

Jordan said "Yes Sir, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to since you just got out of the hospital wing." he looked straight at Professor Snape with wide eyes.

Professor Snape chuckled "Tonight then after supper." He then went off to see what was to eat in the great Hall.

The afternoon seemed to fly by to Jordan. He enjoyed learning about the medicinal values of plants in Herbology. The shape and colour of the plant determining what it was destined to be used for.

He looked over his notes and put them away.

Professor Snape was teaching Tylers class about Tonics that could bring on sleep, induce allucinations, cause one to be paralyzed. The differences between the potions that cause the heart to slow down or speed up. They had a simple headache tonic to brew that required their utmost attention to detail.

Being away for a while didn't seem to affect the Professors ability to keep a tight rein on the students. It certainly didn't make him any mellower as he told off one student who had neglected to watch his cauldron as it started to sizzle and smoke. He had also forgotten and had added the crushed beetles ahead of the pulverized lizards claw.Tyler hoped that when he dropped by the dungeons to work on his research that Professsor Snape would be in a better humour.

The afternoon classes finally ended . Professor Snape set about making sure the classroosm was back to normal and then gathered together the pages of notes he had wrote out for Tyler while he was looking after Tyler in his transformed state.

He didn't feel hungry so he decided not to go to the Great Hall and started to grade some of the homework while waiting for the boys to come by.

A knock came to the door and he looked up to see Draco Malfoy who was now grown up and married to a muggle girl that he was introduced to by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He looked like his father Lucius but had found his own way with Moodys help. He found he was not like his father at all.

Severus set the schoolwork down. He motioned for Draco to sit down.

Draco found himself in a comfortable chair with a cold drink in his hand.

"So what brings you back to Hogwarts, Draco?"

Draco grinned and said "We came when we heard that you were a victim of one of your own potions."

"We? Draco, unless you have a twin and an invisable one at that you better show me because I see only you."

Draco Grinned at the slight sarcasm "Alastor is here too, he went up to see Professor McGonagall."

"It figures . Anyway how did you hear about my misfortune?

"Hermione Granger was doing the testing on the potion that was sent into Saint Mungos. She works there you know. She was worried when she found the Draught had become a slow reacting poison."

"Hmmmm, So she had to tell you."

"Come on, Professor she knows how close we are and she was concerned too, after all you were her mentor when it came to becoming a potions Master."

" So she decided to keep her maiden name when she married after the war."

" No She decided not to marry either Ron Weasley or Krum, same with Potter. Personally I think she made a smart move."

Severus's eyebrow went up and he waited for Draco to continue.

Draco said quickly but firmly "I think she is waiting to find someone who was more her equal. I figure she was waiting for someone lwho reminds her of you. "

"Oh." Severus didn't even know what to say.

"SEVERUS, you old bat , trying to do damage to yourself I hear."

Severus was startled as Mad- eye Moody came strolling in with Minerva McGonagall.

"I didn't try anything Alastor, I wasn't expecting to find a chipped bottle of the Draught to begin with."Severus Calmly replied.

Alastor roared with laughter as he and Minerva sat down in two more chairs that Severus had produced.

"What is going on, It cant be a gathering for my funeral because niether the potion or Madame Pomfrey was able to do me in ...at least not yet." joked Severus.

"Oh come on Severus, Draco and I were honestly concerned for you. We read about the battle with the Acromantulas, then on top of that experience you were laid up by an old potion. Explained Alastor

Draco explained " I know I haven't been seeing too much of you these past few years but with the intense training I've been geting from Alastor and looking after my family, the years have past by too quickly...Then when Hermione's Owl came to let us know what happened to you,.. we had to come and see you."

"With a wealth of information for me to ponder over also."

Draco grinned and Minerva said lets all go down to Supper and we can talk afterwards."

Severus told them "I did tell Jordan Allan he was to have his detention tonight after Supper."

"Don't worry Severus I have already told him before we got here he could work with Tyler tonight on the research for you ." Minerva said calmly.

The voice of Albus could be heard before Severus could reply back. "Take it easy Severus and enjoy the company of your friends.."

"Looks like you haven't much choice Severus." Minerva told him. "You heard Albus."

He gave in and stood up with them and went down to supper and later enjoyed the compamionship of his friends.


	30. Research and Friendship

Chapter 30- Research and Friendship

Jordan was thinking of heading down to the dungeons to see Tyler before he came back after Supper for his lessons with Professor Snape, when he was stopped by Professor McGonagall. She told him that he was to help Tyler with his Research for his detention time as Professor Snape would be busy with some visitors. Jordan looked over at Alasor 'Mad-Eye' Moody who was standing near by. He was fascinated by the roving eye that kept disappearing and reappearing as it spun in its socket. Mad-Eye smiled a half smile, which made him look a little more scary.

"I will let the Professor know that you will be helping Tyler Wetherby."

Jordan replied "Thank you Professor McGonagall." He took another quick glance at Mad-eye and trotted off to Tylers Lab that was just off Professor Snapes Study.

Tyler was looking over the notes that Professor Snape had found in the ancient texts and scrolls. There were a lot of historical facts including one that concerned Merlin. He had noted that Merlin was a master of transfiguration who could transform into a child, man or woman. Or any animal he desired to be. Merlin could even transform voluntarily into a werewolf.

Tyler was going to look into what caused the actual differences between a voluntary change (Animagi) and an involuntary change. Tyler thought if he could isolate the difference he might be able to do something to work out a cure .He also wanted to do a few tests on the bone fragments that were brought back from the cave.

Jordan and Tyler looked over the notes together and made a list of ther own to look up. Among some of the questions were:

Why does moon cause the change to occur?

How much silver can be tolerated before it really affects the werewolf.

Look into the genetic condition called Hypertrichosi- in which some people, muggle or magic had been naturally covered in thick hair all over their bodies without transforming into a werewolf..

Jordan was curious if magic could cause differences, if any between muggle werewolves and werewolves of the wizarding world. Tyler wrote that question down also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor Moody was asking Severus questions about what had happened with the Draught of the Living Death and how come it took so long to react on Severus.

Severus hadn't started to do any analysis of his own yet and pulled out Hermiones report which they both looked over.

Severus commented after looking over the report.

"It seems that the chemical makeup over such a long period had caused the Draught to form into something entirely different...and possibly more dangerous. It went from a very strong and fast sleeping potion to a slow acting poison which if I had ingested more than I did through my cut ..."

"You think it has the possibility of being more dangerous than existing poisons? " asked Alastor.

"It is possible but we also don't know if it can be turned to good use till it is further analyzed."

"Severus please be careful, I've gotten to actually like you over the years and I don't want to come and find you stretched out dead because of this stuff."

"Believe me I'll be extremely cautious."

Draco seconded the motion and added, "yes be careful I hate to see my boys grow up and not get to know their Uncle Severus, the one and only Grouchy, snappy and yet lovable Ex-deatheater and Professor of Hogwarts."

"Lovable? Just what have you been drinking before you got here Draco? Lovable is not one of my personality traits." snapped Severus.

Draco grinned and said "Tanya and I have told our boys Albus and Severus that their Uncle may seem to be nasty and mean but in reality he can also be quite nice.'

"I am not nice Draco, are you trying to undermine my reputation?"

Minerva spoke up cheerfully "Sorry Severus but you have done that to yourself . I've seen you with the children after school. How many times have I seen you slip an extra coin into the hands of a poor child who needed a little more to buy a needed book or held one of the little ones when they were hurt? I have watched you do many nice things over the years." .

"When did you see me... Okay, I guess I am going to have to watch out more closely for a particular striped tiger cat before..." snarled Severus

"Nice try , but face it you are like a campfire marshmallow."

"Just what do you mean by that Minerva."growled Severus

"After it a Marshmallow is placed over the flame it toasts into a nice crisp brown shell covering a gooey soft centre."

"Yech, sounds awful." Severus made a sour face.

"It tastes really good Severus, You should try one sometime.

"Not in this lifetime."

Draco and Alastor started to laugh at this exchange of pleasantries.

"You do have a good heart Severus no matter how much you try to conceal it."

Severus rolled his eyes and walked with them towards the Great Hall where they sat together at the high table with the other Teachers and had their supper.


	31. Busy Saturday Morning

Chapter 31- Busy Saturday Morning

Jordan had a great time helping Tyler the other night. He had explained everything he was doing step by step so Jordan could understand but then, Tyler was a very patient person. He wondered if he should wander down to the Dungeon later but then the Professor would be too busy to have a student underfoot. Jordan wondered about what he was to do about the detentions he had had invariably missed due to the excitement last week., what with the trip to the cave , the battle with the Acumantulas, and that scare when the Professor was in the Hospital wing. But then Jordan was looking forward to a quiet weekend in which he could practice his reading and writing skills. Maybe Kole and Joey would go with him to see their friend Hagrid sometime this weekend.

Shawn Black and Shalina Flint were making sure the younger house members were up and ready to go to breakfast. They were relieved that they could tell the youngsters that Professor Snape was better and would be there for them once again. A few younger ones wanted to go with them to see the Ravenclaw practice this morning.

Severus awoke the next morning a little hung over from last night and all those visitors.He lay there with his hands clasped behind his head and relived the night in his mind. He couldn't believe it but Minerva had managed to bring most of the surviving members of the Order to Hogwarts. She had said Granger would have come if she hadn't been working. Severus thought that remark odd, as if Minerva was setting them up. Lupin was feeling no pain last night but he was no trouble, Tonks was with him. Mad-eye was sitting back with Draco and himself drinking butterbeer. Molly and Arthur Weasley were there also talking to Minerva and catching up on each others lives. The Weasly family was growing larger since the war.

Severus spoke out loud as he did some figuring "Lets see, the child born to Ginny and Harry Potter last month brought the total amount of grandchildren up to ...fifteen, no--sixteen. They did say that next year Bill and Fleur Weasleys twin boys would be coming to Hogwarts." He closed his eyes. He didn't need Trelawney and her crystal ball to tell him that the next eighteen years or so were going to be like.

He didn't see Harry Potter there but to tell the honest truth he was thankfull that Harry stayed away. Whereas the rest of the order had accepted the fact that he had acted under the orders of Dumbledore over ten years ago, Harry refused to give up his hatred of Severus.

"It is hard for me to believe that Granger refused to marry because she is looking for someone like me...Draco had to have been drinking or something when he told me that one, then again Tonks was also giving me some strong hints." Severus got up and stared at himself in the mirror. He snorted and said to himself "They must be imagining things! Severus turned away from the mirror and thought out what he was going to do today.

"I have to do something with that draught or what ever it has turned out to be over the years before any other mishaps befall me and I better check over everything in that cupboard carefully to make sure I don't have any more nasty surprises waiting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan ate his breakfast while he was talking over what he and his friends were planning to do. He glanced over to the high table where he saw that some of the visitors had stayed over. Remus was sitting there with a lady and there was that guy with the roving eye. Professor Snape looked a little tired but otherwise seemed okay.

It was obvious to Jordan that Tyler was thinking of his research as he wasn't paying too much attention to anybody around him.

Joey and Kole were going over to the Quidditch field to watch the practice.Jordan said he may meet up with them in a little while.

Jordan went back to the dormitory and picked up his copy of Fantastic Beasts. He placed it in his cloak pocket along with his word list and a quill. Jordan laughed to himself and thought , "It wasn't that long ago that he was afraid to read and now look at him. Jordan held the dictionary that Professor Snape had given him to help with his studies then set it carefully into his schoolbag for Monday.

He decided to go outside and watch the Quidditch practice. He made it to the field and spotted his friends sitting in the Griffindor stand. He joined them and watched the Ravenclaw team as they practiced throwing the Quaffle to each other at different heights and speeds. There was two boys testing their reflexes dodging a blodger and smacking it with their bats towards each other. The Seeker was flying in a lightning fast pattern over the place as he was following the snitch and testing out his new Flame Master, the next generation of the Firebolt series.

Kole told Jordan that the seekers name was Gustoff Schmencky and he was a fourth year student. Jordan looked over to the Slytherin Stand and saw Shalina and Shawn with some of the junior members of their house watching the practice also. They waved back at him cheerfully when they realized that Jordan had spotted them. The practice was helping the team smooth out a few rough spots they had noticed from their first game against Griffindor. They had been beaten by a very small margin because of some co-ordination foul ups.

Professor Snape had set out a new bottle bottle, which he had labelled experimental – formally D of LD. He put on gloves before picking up the chipped container and poured it out through a funnel into the newer bottle. When he as done with that he placed in on a shelf of its own away from his more common potions. He certainly did not want a repeat of the last incident. He went shelf by shelf carefully removing and noting what each container contained. He also decided he had to do some reorganizing as he went along. He noted on a scrap of parchment which potions needed replenishing and planned on starting the new batches this weekend.

"Looks like you could use a little Help Professor.'

Severus Froze as he heard that voice, he turned his head and looked down at a familiar face. He snarled "Hermione Granger what the blazes are you doing here.'

"Hmmm still as friendly as ever I see." Hermioine. "like I just said you want some help?"

"I am still quite capable of reorganizing my potions Miss Granger, and as I just asked, why are you here?"

"I couldn't make it over last night when Profesor McGonagall had asked me but thought I would come over this morning since I have the weekend off." Hermione smiled up at him.

Remus and Tonks appeared at the scene and listened to the pair and couldn't help chuckling.

"Oh great, another pair, I suppose you knew she as going to be here."

"Besides Madame Pomfrey thought you could use some help since your accident and asked Hermione to come to assist you.' Tonks explained.

Severus gave them all a glare then turned and came down the ladder. He said, "It sounds more like a conspiracy to me. I am fine I don't need..."

"Severus since I come here for the weekend I thought you wouldn't mind my help in analyzing the potion that put you into the hospital wing in the first place."

His eyebrow went up and he came closer to her and stared into her eyes. She looked back at him wide eyed and waited till he turned away and glared at Tonks and Remus. Remus shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the doorjamb.

Severus reached over to the lone potion bottle and handed it to Hermione.

" Here you go, If you want to examine the potion. You can take a little of it, handle it with care and don't forget to use gloves." Severus growled as he stalked out brushing by Remus and went off to his study.

Hermione looked down at the bottle in her hands.

"I don't think he was too happy to see me Tonks."

"I wouldn't worry Hermione you remember he has always been a grouch.'

Remus spoke up "He did give you the bottle so I would take it that he is agreeing to work together Hermione."

"Something tells me I should have stayed home this weekend."

"And be alone with no one to actually talk to that has similar interests and intelligence? Hermione you always said you liked to find someone you could relate to before you become a cranky old spinster."

"Tonks, I have had quite a few proposals in my life I just chose not to marry any of them."

"Yeah I know and there is only one Severus Snape. I think the pair of you could make a great couple"

"Tonks I said I would like to find a guy that was somewhat like him, He is practically twice my age.""So? Remus is twice my age and we get along just fine..go on maybe you and Severus will at least get along this weekend ." Tonks said calmly.

Hermione turned slightly "Remus?"

"Don't ask me Hermione, I have learned to just go with the flow, when it comes to Tonks ideas...OUCH that hurt Tonks." as Tonks gave hlim a cuff across the back of his head.

"Sweetheart you know I am not the only one who thinks these two should get together so be a good little wolf and let the women deal with everything." Tonks told him.

"I think I will go find Alastor and Draco before I get caught up in this caper any further. You better come too Tonks, Hermione can handle her own affairs from here" Remus pulled Tonks gently but firmly by the elbow an went off in the direction of Professor McGonagalls Study where they were waiting.

Tonks called back over her shoulder as they left "Good luck Hermione."

Hermione grimaced and started towards the Study.

Meanwhile Severus was sitting in his study and fuming.

"Severus be a sport. Hermioine just wants to help you, and you also got to admit she is the only qualified person you would be comfortable working on the potion with." Albus said as he floated by.

"Albus, don't tell me you are trying to be a matchmaker too." hissed Severus through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Severus, She came to help so accept it and let things go from there. You know Minerva, Poppy and Tonks wouldn't have asked her if they thought you two couldn't get along."

"I think I am being caught up in a Griffindor Conspiracy to ruin my equilibrium and bachelorhood."

"Severus, be nice to her as I know you can be."

"I'll will try Albus, but I still think you are interfering a little too much in my love life."

"you haven't got one to begin with my boy."

"I don't recall asking for one Albus."

"Severus you promised."

Severus sighed and leaned back with his eyes closed and rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers. He was starting to get a tension headache.

Hermione walked into the study carefully holding the potion bottle and He looked up at her as she stood there obviously a little uncomfortable and wishing she hadn't come.

Severus stood up and told her to follow him to the lab. Hermione felt like a student again as she followed him.

"Lets start. It is a potion that I had created approximately eleven years ago. I forgot I still had it till recently when I sliced my finger on the container it was in."

"Yes then Madame Pomfrey sent a sample to me with the information that it was supposed to be Draught of Living Death but it wasn't reacting on you like it should have. I found the properties of the potion had changed."

"Still the know-it-all. Of course the properties of the potion changed. Its extremely old."

"So how do you want to proceed?" Hermione asked ignoring the implication of the last remark.

"First let us list the ingredients used in the beginning."

"Then?"

Find out which ingredient became unstable first to last , then the effects of air upon the said ingredients.

"Air?'

Severus explained, "the bottle was compromised when it had gotten chipped somehow and air was allowed in to circulate for some time. I can't be specific as to how long you know."

"Fine then, lets start with the original ingredients of Asphodel, infusion of wormwood, Valerian Roots and sipophorus beans." Hermione reeled off everything needed to make the Draught of Living Death.

"You still remember your basic potion lessons I see."

"I can't forget them that easily." replied Hermione as she smiled. "There was this miserably bad tempered greasy haired git that I had gotten to like who was teaching me."

Severus's eyebrow raised "How could you like someone who was miserable and bad tempered with you?'

Hermione smiled at him and said "Because he forced me to work harder and to think of his lessons as challenges to be conquered".

Hermione Eyes gleamed as she looked up at Severus and he glared back down at her.

"You are very strange person and a glutton for punishment Hermione Granger."

"Look who is talking, Severus Snape..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this delightful bit of bantering was going on between Severus and Hermione there were five people sipping hot chocolate and talking in Professor McGonagalls study.

"Do you think Hermione and Severus will be all right? "

"Don't worry Minerva I think they will be quite happy insulting each other as they work together." Remus said

" I did mention to him in passing yesterday that Granger was still single." Draco told her .

"So did I" Tonks said " I believe you were saying something to him also Minerva."

" I only said Miss Granger couldn't make it because she was working...you think he is suspicious?"

"More than likely, I know I would be if three people on the same night had mentioned a certain female in my presence, he isn't that dense you know." drawled Alastor.


	32. Working Together

Chapter 32- Working Together

The Ravenclaw Qudditch practice had ended and everyone left the field. Jordan and his friends Joey and Kole waited for Shawn and Shalina to catch up as the Ravenclaw seeker Gustoff Schmencky walked towards them with purposeful strides carrying his Fire Master over his shoulder.

Now that Gustoff was on the ground Jordan noticed that he was a tall thin fellow with shaggy black hair and brown eyes who had a friendly air about him.

"Hello, you must be Jordan Allan "He said "I met your friends Joey and Kole here earlier."

"Yes I am and I know you are Gustoff Schmencky. You handle your broom quite well."

"Thanks, my friends Shawn and Shalina tell me you are getting special help from Professor Snape for reading and Writing. How are your studies coming along?"

"I think i'm doing all right but I have missed a couple of Detentions because of the battle and the Professor ending up in the Hospital wing."

"You can make them up easily enough, I also understand you have been helping Tyler Wetherby with his research."

"Yes I have a little, but some of it is a little beyond me."

Gustoff laughed as Shawn and Shalina come strolling over.

"I see you two have finally met." Shalina said calmly "Gustoff is a member of our little family also."

" Professor Snape helps you like he does with Jordan?" asked Kole.

"In a different way yes, he helped me get my new leg and spent a long time helping me learn how to walk properly so it wouldn't be so noticeable.. See?" Gustoff rolled his trouser pant leg up. Jordan wondered why untill he realized the leg which looked real was not flesh and blood.

"What happened, or should I ask?"

"It's Okay most of the kids know my story, I was in a serious accident which cost me my leg a few months before I turned eleven. The muggle prosthesis leg was really awkward to use. and when I came to Hogwarts I had a lot of problems but then the Professor took me to Saint Mungos and paid for a special operation where they fitted me with this leg . It is a magical one that grows along with me."

"It grows too?" Jordan was amazed'

"Yes it does but occasionally I have problems balancing so the Professor helps by adjusting the growth rate now and then."

"That is really amazing. The leg is so natural looking."

"That is what the Professor was aiming for, so I would be able to fit in and feel better.It is so nice to be able to walk up and down stairs and not have to worry about how to get from point A to point B. I got to know mad-Eye Moody too, thanks to the Professor.

"I Think saw him the other day, He has that fascinating revolving eye."

"That is him all right, He also has a metal leg, not quite like mine. Professor Snape thought Mad Eye could also help me adjust. Now I can do pretty well anything I put my mind to.

"There is a lot more to the Professor than he lets most people see." Shalina said quietly. He has helped a few students in each of the houses with some problem in their lives but he doesn't talk about what he does unless he is asked outright and even then he doesn't say much... "

"So it seems." said Kole. "Why is he so secretive?"

"I am not sure myself but I think is something to do with his persona. His image if you please." said Shawn

"Some of the older students say he is a hard taskmaster, unfair and intimidating. I think he is just a little little stricter than most of the other teachers. Said Jordan.

"Well no matter how anybody views him, he is who he is and I for one am proud and thankfull to have known him." Said Gustoff.

"Same here." chorused the others as the group of students started back towards the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Severus were busy testing the individual samples from the bottle. There was very little communication between them while they were immersed in the breakdown and analyzing. Severus was still a little ticked off at being set up yet he found Hermione was at least useful and knew what she was doing.

Hermione was wondering why she bothered to be there when she could be home doing nothing but relaxing.

She stole a glance at Severus who had succeeded in breaking down the potion into some of its main ingredients.

It hadn't been easy but he used a technique similar to a blood -separating machine like that used in Muggle hospitals.

He sat back in his chair and straightened his back as he had been leaning forward for quite some time studying the little bit of asphodel he had placed under the microscope. He wrote something down on the bit of parchment beside him and told Hermione to look at the sample and tell him what she thought.

Hermione came around the table and looked through the lens of the microscope.

"Why, it looks as if the asphodel is shifting and multiplying, but that can't be.."

"You want to test a bit of it yourself Hermione? See if you get the same result as I have.?"

"If you wish Severus, but I know how carefull and diligent you are, so would it not be redundant for me to redo your work?"

Severus studied her and then took the slide out from under the lens and preserved it. He then gave her a slide with a sample of the wormwood infusion.

Hermione took the slide and placed it under the microscope while Severus sat there watching her with folded arms. She studied it for a few moments then glanced at him. His eyebrow rose just a little but he said nothing.

She thought to herself as she started to feel nervous with him silently watching her." I wish he would at least snap at me, or something like he used to do. This silent treatment is un-nerving."

Severus waited for her to finish her study of the sample.

Hermione finally spoke just to break the silence "It has gone totally Inert, and it has a funny tinge of blue. Look at it yourself"

Severus glanced through the lens and agreed with her.

Hermione spoke her thoughts "So the asphodel is actually taking over the infusion and that is why it reacted as it did on you."

"Looks like it."

"But why does the asphodel seem to become alive and multiply?"

"It could have something to do with the expose to the impurities of the air over so many years."

Hermione nodded. "Shall we run some tests to confirm that theory?"

"Sure, but lets put it away for now and finish up later."

Hermioine stared at Severus "You want to stop? I have never heard you say anything like that before!"

"Well now you have heard me say so. We can take a break for now and continue later on. "

"All right lets put the equipment away."

"Not the equipment, just the samples."

"Now I know there is something odd, I have never known you to leave valuable equiptment out for anybody to tamper with."

"Don't worry there is a student who will be here sometime this afternoon and I am sure he will want to use this particular equipment for his own research."

"You would allow a student to come in and work on his own research? Severus Snape who blew up at the slightest misuse of a cauldron or ..."

Severus growled. "It is fine Hermione, Tyler Wetherby is a very responsible young man and I have a lot of faith in his being responsible enough to work on his own."

Hermione thought for a moment as she tried to place where she had heard that name before.

"Tyler Wetherby... why I know him, he was infected by a werewolf 6 years ago, I remember him coming to Saint Mungos especially since Werewolves have become a very rare species."

"The one and the same."

"I understood he is from Griffindor and now I hear you calmly talking as if it is usual for you to let a student from Griffindor house invade your lab."

"He is not invading, he is quite welcome to use my lab. Anyway you are a Griffindor and you seem to have made yourself at home in my lab"

"Are you really Professor Severus Snape, the bad tempered git I knew years ago or are you just an impostor?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Severus Snape I am and always will be, and you are still an annoying know-it-all that I don't mind having around me."

"Are you trying to pick a fight Severus? Or ..." Hermione's as her face started to blush.

Severus didn't say anything as he and Hermione picked up some of the slides and potion they were working on and placed them up high on an empty shelf He flicked his wand and used scourgify on the workbench so that there would not be any residue from their work to interfere with Tylers research.

The pair of them left the dungeon area and headed up towards the main floor where a group of children from several different houses had come in from the outdoors, they were talking among themselves and did not notice the Professor and Hermione coming towards them.

"Oh, sorry sir we weren't watching where we were going." apologized Shawn for the group as he realized they almost ran into the Professor.

"That fine Shawn, I take it everybody had been watching the Ravenclaw practice."

"Yes sir. They were practicing teamwork." replied Shawn.

"Schmencky, have you been able to balance better or do we need to do more adjustments?"

"I find I'm balancing all right so far sir, I think my growth spurts have stopped, at least for now." Gustoff replied with a grin.

Hermione was really confused now. Severus Snape was being friendly towards students of other houses besides Slytherin. She wondered what had come over the man.

The Professor introduced her to the Children and then they went off to the Great Hall for lunch and maybe have a game or two of wizards chess.

Hermione looked quizzically at Severus who walked with her towards the high table.

Mad-eye, Draco . Minerva, Remus and Tonks watched their progress with barely conceled interest.

"See I told you they would be fine.' Draco said.

"There's no apparent sign of violence on either of them." replied Tonks.

"I must admit they do look pretty lively." Minerva admitted.

Severus and Hermione both sat down at the table while the others watched them.

Severus and Hermione looked around at the interested and curiously friendly faces of their friends.

"You get the feeling we are being closely observed?'Asked Hermione

"Really what ever gave you that impression?" asked Severus

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact there are five people sitting here who seem to be studying us carefully" replied Hermione.

" I didn't notice." Severus replied back then calmly started to eat his lunch and ignored everybody.

Hermione crossed her eyes and sent a confused 'What's with this man' look towards Minerva and Tonks who shrugged their shoulders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lunch Jordan excused himself and went looking for Tyler. He found him in the lab with the research notes scattered across the table and some vials of different potion mixtures in front of him.

Tyler glanced up from his work "There you are Jordan, I figured you would find your way back here sometime today."

"The professor left out some of his equipment I see.'

"Yes, the one is known as a separator and It will be usefull. He thought I should try to separate and test the components of my blood during the times I am both human and wolf. The differences in composition may help give me a further clue in where and how far I go in the research. In fact while I was a wolf the Professor drew a couple vials of my blood and placed them in a storage unit for me."

"And you want to compare both samples of blood under the microscope?"

"That is right so I have to make slides with a tiny smear of each sample to study."

"I know how to do that if you would like. I used to help prepare some slides back home for my uncle. He had taught me how it was to be done so there would be no contamination. He took care of the reading and writing though"

"Good then here are two samples of whole blood that the Professor had drawn from me , as you can see one is marked as human and the other wolf, both and please remember to mark H for human and W for wolf on the appropriate slides all right?"

"Sure thing, I will wash up and get started on them."

"Okay you prepare one slide of each with whole blood for the study while I get the other samples separated, then you can help me prepare the other slides."

Will you be trying to mix some of the different formulas we had wrote out the other day?"

"Yes I will. I want to make one in the day and another batch at night and compare the differences between them."

"You think you may find a way to block the effects of the full moon some day?'

"I can only hope and try Jordan. It may take a long time but with even more research we may be able to prevent transformation totally. As it now stands the wolfsbane potion is the only potion available, which helps by allowing us to keep our minds and memories intact while being a wolf. "


	33. Hermione and Severus

Chapter 33- Hermione and Severus

Severus and Hermione were walking back down towards the lab when Hermione asked , "Severus, why did you act like you didn't notice the attention we were getting at lunch?"

Hermione was a little peeved as he had paid scant attention to her or anyone else for that matter at lunch.

Severus turned his head slowly towards her and his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "I wasn't trying to ignore you Hermione, I just don't like being set up."

"What do you mean set up,"

"It was an obvious set up as your name came up three times in three different conversations with three different people last night and then you appear this morning in my dungeon. Would you not think something was a little fishy if not odd about that?"

I didn't ask to be a topic of conversation so don't blame me, anyway-- who brought up my name in the first place?"

"Believe me it wasn't me who started to talk about you. Draco told me you took the time to contact him and Alastor after you tested that potion. Then Minerva and Tonks..."

"So, I thought your friends should know how close they came to losing you.'

" And you came here becau..."

Hermione gave him a sharp kick in the shin then turned around and walked away.

Severus had a startled expression on his face as he felt the sharp pain along his shinbone.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Severus as he rubbed his shin bone.

Hermione turned back around and marched back and glared at him with her hands against his chest. She told him in a low voice "I did not ask to be set up myself, I admit I was worried for you too but it is obvious you haven't changed much from the same man I remember from school and I did not like the way you ignored me at lunch." tears started to appear in her eyes and she turned and walked into the lab.

Jordan and Tyler were immersed in their work but their concentration was thrown off as they faintly heard the voices of Professor and Hermione.

"What on earth?" Asked Jordan.

"Sounds like someone is a little upset." said Tyler.

"A little? More like a lot."

"Wait, keep quiet, don't say anything. let them work it out themselves."

Jordan nodded and went back to work preparing the slides for Tyler.

Hermione entered the lab, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she went back to get the potion down that she was going to finish analyzing then she noticed the boys sitting there at the table immersed in working with the microscope and she could hear the gentle hum of the centrifuge as it was spinning.

Severus came in behind her limping a little. He looked a little bewildered himself as he stood behind Hermione.

He noticed the boys and gently pulled Hermione into the study and closed the door

He stood there watching her as she stood there with the potion bottle in her hand and he said softly " Hermione whatever it was I said to make you mad, I am sorry."

She looked up at him and set the bottle down on the desk beside her and said, "Maybe I should be the sorry one, I shouldn't have come here."

"Don't be, I am happy to see you, it is just that after last night..."

Hermione felt tears starting to form again in her eyes and she leaned against him. He sat her down beside him and held her close. His shin throbbed but he ignored the pain.

-

Tyler and Jordan concentrated on getting their work done with the different slides being made up. They were glad that they couldn't hear the conversation from the study. It sounded a little too personal for either of them to want to hear. The last of the wolf blood was done being separated and Jordan prepared the last of the slides while Tyler had taken each one that was done and marked each of them with special numbers for identification then wrote them down on the parchment with details about each slide. They finished up as quickly and quietly as they dared and then packed the samples away in storage to be used next time .

"Should we pack the equipment away too?" asked Jordan.

"The Professor prefers to do that himself." said Tyler.

"So we are done ourselves?" as he used his wand to scourify the area they were working on and the equipment.

"Yes we are, It is obvious that they were going to do some work themselves, but whatever they are mad about I don't think I want to be around when that study door opens."

Jordan agreed , "I have to admit, neither do I, so lets go."

With that the two boys walked quietly out of the lab by the corridor door and went swiftly away from the dungeon when they met up with Remus and Tonks.

Remus noticed them and said "Hi boys, where are you two going in such a hurry?"

"Hi Remus, we weren't actually going anywhere in particular." admitted Tyler.

"Don't tell me you two got in trouble down in the dungeons." Remus asked.

"No we didn't but the Professor and that lady were pretty upset with each other over something. They came into the lab then went on into the Study when they saw us." explained Tyler.

"Oh oh." said Remus as he looked at Tonks. "I told you there could be trouble."

Tonks replied back. "They will work it out Remus, don't worry..."

"I hope so Tonks, I certainly hope so."

Jordan and Tyler went off to the great Hall to see what activities were going on.

Remus and Tonks stood there at the stairway leading to the dungeons and wondered if they shold do something when Alastor and Draco appeared.

"You two look a little Perturbed Remus, what is going on?" asked Draco.

I think there is a little trouble brewing down in the dungeons, Tyler Wetherby and his young friend Jordan came up here mighty fast and said Severus and Hermione were a little upset with each other."

"Severus was pretty unsociable at lunch, at least he didn't say anything but I thought he was watching Hermione while he ate." said Draco.

"I did say he would be suspicious that he was being set up. I didn't think he would be fighting with Hermione though." stated Alastor.

"I have this suspicion that Hermione blew up at him when they got out of our sight. She looked a little miffed." said Tonks.

Remus sighed then spoke "Well all I can say is I hope they can clear up whatever is bothering them and still be friends at least."

Hermione didn't move as he held and talked to her. He ran his hand gently over her hair and she slowly stopped crying. Severus was a little confused and bewildered as he wasn't used to comforting a woman especially one he used to teach and who used to drive him batty with her know-it-all book learning style.

Now for some unknown and to him a mystery He felt the same way about her as she did him. He didn't want to say too much in case she started back into another crying jag. He felt damp enough without that.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Honest " he hugged her gently.

Hermione didn't say anything but she hugged him back.


	34. Questions

Chapter 34- Questions

Severus and Hermione sat in the study till Hermione was able to get control of her emotions. She sat up

"Sorry Severus, I shouldn't have been upset like that, I didn't have any real reason to be mad at you."

"I would hate to be around in your way if you did have a reason." drawled Severus as he performed a healing spell on his shin that was a nice shade of black and blue.

"Oh!-- I didn't kick you that hard did I?" Hermione looked shocked.

Severus responded "Naw I like to go around with assorted bruises. Its a new hobby of mine to get kicked, maybe next time I'll try for a hex."

"Severus I'm sorry, really I am." Hermione's eyes started to water again.

"Please Hermione don't start again, I'm drenched enough."

Hermione gave him a swat then grabbed up the potion and went back to the lab. She noticed that the boys had gone.

Severus came out after her and stood there waiting for her next move.

" I guess those two boys didn't want to hang around."

"Can't say I blame them actually.'

Hermione set the potion on the table and turned around to look at Severus who stood a small distance away from her. "I won't hit you again Severus I promise. Shall we continue with the analyzation? I would like to find out why the asphodel acts like it is alive."

Severus was cautious as he approached Hermione. "Are you sure you still want to work on it with me?"

"Yes I still want to work with you. Shall we get started?" Hermione looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay, if you wish, lets get the slides we were working with and study them further.

"You know, I could send for Neville Longbottom..."

"Right, leave him to finish me off.

"Funny, you know he is the authority in Herbology, this would be up his alley."

" I thought destruction was up his alley."

Hermione put her hands against her hips and stuck her chin out at him. "Severus, do you want to know what caused the structural changes in the asphodel or not?"

Severus put his hands up and backed away. "Okay, okay so owl some of the sample to him, just make sure he knows what he is dealing with. We don't want anybody else to be affected even if it is Longbottom.

Hermione flicked her hair back "Okay I will, right now." She went over an got a vial filled with a little bit of the old asphodel and wrote a short explanation on a piece of parchment then went off to get an owl.

Severus watched her leave then picked up the slides and placed one into the microscope. He sat down at the table He adjusted the lens strength to the maximum.and then leaned over to study the sample in greater detail..

Jordan and Tyler met up with Shawn and Shalina who were into a game of wizard chess. Shalina looked up as they approached. "I thought you would be working on your research."

"We were but as we were finishing the blood sample slides when we thought we heard some yelling then that lady came in with the Professor, he was limping and she looked upset." explained Jordan

"Yeah he took her into the study, so we finished up and left the lab." finished Tyler.

Shawn thought and answered "Strangeness abounds, That must be the lady we met earlier,-- Hermione Granger"

" Yes she is the one and it sounded like they were arguing about a set up. I'm not sure what they were referring to however," said Jordan. "I just hope they settle whatever they were fighting about."

Hermione was at the Owlery and placed the little package with the potion and note tucked inside securely on the Owls leg. She told it to go to Neville Longbottom the Herbologist in Diagon Alley

The Owl lifted its wings, stretched and flew off. She watched the owl till it disappeared in the distance then came down the stairs and out onto the grounds. She walked back towards the castle.

Meanwhile in Minervas study a concerned group were gathered.

Minerva said "Severus was acting very detached at lunch and Hermione didn't look too pleased. I wonder if they were arguing before they came to lunch.. You say you saw the boys when they came up from the dungeon."

" Yes we did see Tyler Wetherby and Jordan Allan. I could tell.they were worried about something when they met up with us." Remus mentioned.

"All Tyler told us is that Hermione and Severus seemed upset with each other.' said Tonks who was sitting near the fireplace."

Draco spoke "I think both of them could hold their own in a spat. I just don't know if either would back down or not."

"I guess we will just have to wait till we see them later and hopefully they will have already ironed out their differences. " said Alastor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville Longbottom was busy with his little shop where he grew plants of many varieties from simple herbs to a venemous Tentacula. He had placed a very tiny amount of dragon dung around the roots of the screechsnap and checked on his small indoor plot where he was attempting to grow the rare plant known as gillyweed when he saw an owl come to his window with a package. He wondered what was being sent to him and by whom.

He reached out and took the package off the owl's leg and gave it an owl treat from the pocket of his lab coat. The Owl flew off and Neville turned and set the package on the table where he liked to experiment He opened it carefully and saw the vial with what appeared to be a small amount of asphodel, yet it did seem odd to him as he picked up the vial and looked into it. He set down the vial and picked up and read the note that had come with it.

_Neville_

_Could you please assess the structural changes of this old piece of asphodel for me. Professor Snape and I had extracted from a container that is over ten years old that had contained the potion known as the Draught of Living Death. The seal had been broken on the container for who knows how long and exposed the potion to the air in the Professors potions locker. It looks to be shifting and multiplying when examined under a microscope._

_Please be cautious when handling it. _

_Thanks _

_Hermione G._

"She has got to be kidding, asphodel is not a plant that moves." he said as he read the note. He then thought 'But then she didn't have a big sense of humour any more than the professor did.' Neville opened up the vial cautiously and laid the sample on a large dry petri dish. He picked up the dish and looked at the asphodel sample closely and sure enough it looked like it was shifting. "Interesting." he murmured to himself.

**  
**


	35. Some Answers

Chapter 35- Some Answers.

The afternoon had been very busy and flew by swiftly for Hermione and Severus as they worked in the lab. Severus started to feel the tension in his muscles from sitting so long.

Severus tested the last sample with a revealing spell and noted the changes that to him revealed some sort of bacteria. He thought about it and jotted down some notes. He got up and realized it was getting late.

Hermione was looking over the notes that Severus had jotted down as they worked.

"Severus what's this you wrote down?...microbes or virus infestation?"

"We agreed that the asphodel cannot in itself be alive right?"

"Right."

"So therefore it has to something from another source."

"Obviously."

"You tested the wormwood infusion and it tested as inert, so therefore it had to come from outside of the container."

"I see, the breach in the container allowed the air to enter and penetrate the potion.. And you think it could be a microbe or virus."

"One or the other or even both."

"I wonder if Neville has come to the same conclusion?" Asked Hermione

"Possible, and the next question is what microbe or virus, there are thousands bourne along in the air at any given time."

"Should I Owl Neville?"

"If you wish , and we may as well take a break at least till we get his answer."

"All right I will go and Owl Neville our results." with that Hermione wrote the information on another piece of parchment and left the lab to send the Owl.

Severus made sure everything was put away and scorgified the area. He then left the lab himself and decided to follow Hermione to the Owlery.

Jordan and his friends Joey and Kole were heading out to get some fresh air after watching Tyler and Shawn's Wizard chess match when they spotted the Professor who no longer looked thunderous. They had already seen Hermione leaving the castle a few minutes before. Jordan hoped that whatever it was that they were upset with each other about, it was settled. Jordan left the castle with his friends to visit Hagrid.

Professor Snape followed them outside and headed towards the Owlery where Hermione had just finished sending Neville the message.

Hagrid was outside his hut looking after some of the creatures that he had for teaching third years the Care of Magical Creatures Course. and observed the children coming out of the castle and heading towards his hut.He waved to them. "Hey there how has the studies been going,?

Jordan grinned "They have been going great Hagrid, Tyler is letting me work with him on his research too."

"Ahh you have been busy, I haven't seen the Professor out much lately either, I hope he has recovered fully from that nasty potions accident."

"I Think so Hagrid. He has been spending a lot of time with a Lady by the name of ...Hermione... I believe that is her name."

"So she finally made it here eh?"

"You don't seem surprised that she is hanging around with the Professor." asked Joey .

"Not really surprised, She seemed to like him when she was a student here even if he did act nasty and insult her when she was in his class but then I think that was mostly because of her friendship with Harry Potter."

"They knew each other?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and last but not least of the trio Ron Weasley. They were together a lot, except when they had a small tiff or two but they were still close friends to each other when it counted. They visited me when they had time to spare just like you three youngsters. "

Severus met up with Hermione before she headed back to the castle and they decided to take a walk together and talk. Severus asked her why she never married since he had heard she turned down three proposals. She told him that though they had been friends it didn't feel right to her, there was something missing in the relationships that bothered her. There seemed to be no fire or spark that had seemed to continually flare between her and Severus. They could fight and yet he didn't stomp off like Harry or sulk like Ron. As for Krum he didn't want to leave Bulgaria and she didn't want to live there. She decided to work at Saint Mungos making the medi potions they required.

Severus gripped her hand a little tighter as they wandered by the black lake and watched the waves lap against the shore. Hermione asked him how he was managing since the war and Professor Dumbledore death .

Hermione bit her tongue, as she didn't mean to remind him of Dumbledores death. Severus's face went pale and then he told her that he had almost gave up entirely even though he was exonerated thanks to the bottled memory. He had fell into a dark pit as far as he was concerned. He knew everyone would look at him and consider him as nothing more than the murderer of the only wizard to fully trust him. If it wasn't for the ghost of Albus he would now be dead himself.

Hermione stood waiting for him to continue as he gazed out across the lake lost in thought.His arm slipped around her shoulder and she leaned against him with her arm around his waist.

He admitted to having a total breakdown, It took months before he was actually well enough to be left alone. The others didn't give up on him and he gradually started back into teaching. About seven years ago he felt he needed more to do so he started to look for the most promising child in each first year class to come along who needed special help in overcoming their problems. It helped him from dwelling on the past.

After a while they started to stroll back towards the castle where Hermione noticed Hagrid outside his hut and she mentioned that she would like go over to see him to Severus. He nodded and they walked over to where Hagrid and the three children were looking at a Jarvey that Hagrid had managed to procure.

It looked to Jordan like a ferret but it was talking, rather rudely he thought. Hagrid told them that the Jarvey lives underground most of the time and pursues gnomes and other creatures they find while below ground.

Hagrid spotted Hermione and Severus walking over. He reached out and enfolded Hermione in a large hug "I haven't seen you in a long time Hermione, how have you been." Hermione mumbled something but it sounded muffled as it is hard to talk when one is being hugged by the likes of Hagrid.

"Hagrid I know you have missed seeing Hermione but could you let her breathe a little?" Asked Professor Snape as he stood there with the three first years.

Hagrid lightened up on his hug and apologized with concern "Oh sorry Hermione, are you all right luv."

"Sure Hagrid, I missed you too." Hermione glanced over at the children "Hello there –Joey, Jordan and Kole –am I right?'

"Yes mam." said Kole who was pleased that she remembered their names.

"Are you planning to stay long Hermione? I thought you were busy making medi-potions at Saint Mungos.

"I still am Hagrid but I took this weekend off to come here and help Severus with some research."

Hagrids good natured expression did not change but he noted the fact that she spoke of the Professor by his first name."

Jordan was watching the Professor and Hermione carefully. He wondered if they had settled what ever was bothering them earlier. Severus looked down at the boy and Jordan could have sworn he heard he Professor speak. "Everything is fine Jordan don't worry." Nobody else took notice so Jordan assumed that once again the Professor was talking inside his head again. Jordan looked up at the Professor and smiled. He thought that some day he was going to ask how the Professor did that.

A little later after talking to Hagrid and the children Severus and Hermione had departed for the castle and supper. They noticed Tyler sitting at the Griffindor table. He had finished his chess game with Shawn and was putting away some research notes that he had looked over once again before supper. Professor Snape asked him how the research was progressing and Tyler told him that they had got the blood sample slides prepared that afternoon before they had quit. He told the Professor that he thought if he could track down the genetic differences in the blood he might be able to isolate the offending gene.

Hermione was impressed with the way Tyler talked of his research and how he and Severus seemed to get along so well.

Once they got seated at the High Table Hermione commented on how much nicer Severus had become towards the students since the war. Minerva overheard her and laughed, "Don't let him fool you my dear, he still gets rather snarky towards those he would call dunderheads."

Severus ignored this little exchange and started to eat his meal.

Alastor and Draco grinned at each other as they knew that Severus was not going to let the matchmakers think their attempts to get him Hitched would be too easy.

Draco whispered to Alastor "I know they do like each other even when they fight but I don't think they will give Tonks or Madame Pomfrey the satisfaction of knowing, at least not yet."

Alastor whispered back "I agree, Severus was always really good at hiding his thoughts and feelings but Hermione? She shows her feelings and the look she gives him is a dead giveaway."

Remus didn't comment about the situation because he did not want blame for anything that he had no hand in. He had proven himself to be Severus's friend at the end of the war and he did not want to lose that hard won friendship. Severus had used Legimens on him earlier and knew that he was not willingly involved in Tonks matchmaking scheme. But he had to admit that he thought they were a good couple.

After supper an Owl came from Neville. He had been running tests of his own on the sample and had to agree with the idea that it could have been an airbourne microscopic Microbe or virus. It would explain the animation of the leaf. He was going to work on that assumption and try to find the actual culprit just for fun.

Severus and Hermione grinned at each other and sent an Owl back to Neville thanking him for the verification of their theory and wished him luck.

The next few hours were spent happily in visiting with one another till it was time for Alastor and Draco along with Remus and Tonks to head to their own homes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Late at night but Jordan and Tyler had just finished doing some reading and writing practice and as Jordan went over his list for the second and last time that night, Tyler motioned him to come look outside at the tomb of Dumbledore that was gleaming faintly. There was Severus and Hemione standing there together hand in hand and both Tyler and Jordan could have sworn they saw Dumbledore himself standing there with them.


	36. Progress

Chapter 36- Progress

Severus used his wand for illumination as the sky darkened and the stars came out

He charmed some fragrant flowers to appear on the tomb where they had ended up after several hours of wandering all over the grounds together while they were talking and arguing .

Severus growled gently "There are other things to consider Hermione."

"We have gone over it all a dozen times Severus."

"Then we will talk over a dozen more times if need be."

"Look that was the past and it is over."Hermione patiently went over the argument again "Our age difference doesn't matter either."

Severus took a deep breath " I am almost 20 years older than you and maybe it will matter years ---"

Hermione put a finger against his lips "Stop , before you say anything further"

"Hermione—"

"You are getting uptight Severus."

"Yes Herimone, I am uptight and very-- "Severus admitted.

Hermione put one hand over his heart as she leaned against him "Don't start putting yourself down Severus, you are proud and a cautious man. I know that, but you have to learn to trust yourself when it comes to your heart."

Severus said quietly "As you wish." then his body relaxed and hugged her "Don't let on to our matchmaking friends for a while though."

Hermione giggled and mumbled "all right."

Albus appearance was not totally unexpected by Severus as he knew the old man would not allow his death to get in the way of giving an opinion.

"Severus and Hermione good to see you both out and about."

Severus and Hermione greeted him "Hello Albus."

Albus floated by with an innocent otherworldly look "It's about time you two made a commitment to each other, I was getting a little worried there."

"ALBUS." yelled Severus

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later the next day in the lab the Professor and Hermione were sitting side by side at the table talking over the results of their tests and that of Longbottoms. They now knew the contaminating virus was the very rare acerbus mirus that changed the whole stucture of the potion and it would have been deadly if just a little more had soaked its way into Severus's bloodstream. The bottle of contaminated draught had been marked and then sealed with a charm that would keep it from being used mistakenly till such time that Severus could dispose of it safely.

Meanwhile the two boys who were at the other end of the table in the lab were busy with their own discoveries.

Tyler was comparing each slide of human and wolf blood then telling Jordan what observations were to be written down on the parchment .

Jordan could hardly believe that time was flying by so fast and with so much happening. He had became a member of a very select group of children from all houses who had been hand picked by Professor Snape..It wasn't that long ago that he came to the school with fears of failing and humiliation only to find friendship and acceptance. He had an adventure in the forest that would never have happened to him otherwise and was getting lessons that he would never have known was possible.

Who would have thought that he, Jordan Allan and a first year was doing honest to goodness research on werewolves with a real werewolf and actually helping with the cataloguing of the results in a readable form.

Tyler was on a roll with his research He had managed to break down the blood components of both his human and wolf personas with Jordans help in preparing the slides.

Tyler then talked to Professor Snape and asked the Professor how to proceed further in his research .He wondered what the next step should be.

The Professor thought about it He then said

"Look for a viral contamination"

Tyler asked "why would I look for a virus, I'm not researching a cold"

Severus shoved down the urge to say dunderhead and then said "There are many different types of microscopic creatures and single cell organisms that one cannot see with the naked eye. A virus is actually the simplest and tiniest of microbes there is.

Tyler rubbed the back of his head and asked "Yes but what do they do that you think is important to my research?"

Severus explained to him that as long as they are outside of a host, viruses are inert, just mere microbial particles drifting aimlessly till they enter a host cell then the viruses have an ability to move genetic information from one cell to another. They tell the host cell to fuse them to its membrane and then give it new instructions on how to function.

The Professor waited for Tyler to absorb the information and put it together.

Tyler thought and then his eyes lit up when he realized what the professor had told him.

"When a werewolf bite occurs a virus from the saliva enters the victims bloodstream and attaches itself to the cells and gives them the order to transform. So now not only do I have to find the differences in the blood I have to find the trigger that causes the transformation in the light of a full moon.

Tyler looked at the microscopes and at Jordan who was waiting for instructions.

"A new challenge awaits us , we have to look even further beyond the obvious differences in the blood samples."

Hermione and Severus left the lab to the boys with orders to tidy up after they were finished. Severus and Hermione entered his Study and then they gave each other a tight hug and kissed before leaving the study and the dungeon.

It was getting close to the time when Hermione had to leave for her home so she could get ready for her next shift at Saint Mungos so they stopped off for Hermione to say goodbye to Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall .

Severus kept a tight rein on his feelings as Hermione said goodbye and flooed back to her Apartment from Professor Mcgonagall's Study.

"You will miss her, won't you Severus?" a very curious Madam Pomfrey asked as she looked at Severus Closely.

"You two did spend an awfull lot of time together." Professor Mcgonagall pointed out.

Severus gave them both a blank look and said "Of course we spent a lot of time together, we were busy with our work." Severus left the study after saying "Goodbye Ladies."

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall turned and watched Severus stride away as he headed back towards his beloved dungeons.

"I wonder.--" said Professor McGonagall "He has to be hiding his feelings for Hermione."

"Hermione certainly adores him." mentioned Madame Pomfrey in passing.

"I know." answered Professor McGonagall. "And he is just as stubborn now as he was ten years ago.


	37. A Busy Monday

Chapter 37- A Busy Monday

It had been one of those days for the Professor and he had given 7 students detentions today, 4 for fighting and 3 for not paying attention to the work at hand. One of these days he was sure that he was going to be blasted off the face of this earth by students negligence and an unstable potion.

The fighting students were busy cleaning up a few bathrooms for Filch in muggle fashion; Severus figured a few hours of working for Filch would curb the fighting for a while. The other three students were set to cleaning out a dozen or so rather malodorous cauldrons.

He remembered Jordan Allan's detention was also to be dealt with. Jordan was to be working on his list and there was that report the boy did for Professor McGonagall. She had shown it to him to look over and he found it to be remarkably accurate and obviously carefully written.

Jordan was already waiting patiently at his desk as the Professor came in and they went over the list then Jordan got a lesson on homonyms and Homophones.

Jordan thought he had the idea so the Professor gave him a small list of words that sounded similar but with different meanings.

Jordan looked over the words that the professor had given him and he wrote the meanings beside them.

Know- to be aware... no- the opposite of yes

Fir- is an evergreen tree ...fur- covers an animal

find -is to locate ...fined -when one is to pay a fine

Flee- is to runaway ...Flea -is a insect

do -is to perform ...dew- is condensation on grass

died- to have passed away... Dyed -coloured hair or fabric

fairy- a small flying and annoying creature... ferry- a boat muggles use to cross water

floo- to travel by a network of fireplaces... flew - past tense of fly

knew- past tense of know ...new- not old

grade- mark given to homework... greyed- to turn grey

meat -flesh ...meet- to connect

Lesson - something to learn ...Lessen- to reduce

Quiet- silence ...Quite – entirely or wholly together

soar – to fly ...sore- painful

pale lack of colour... pail- a bucket

blew –past tense of word blow ...blue- colour of sky

sent -past tense of send ...scent – a smell

Jordan hoped that he had wrote them out correctly as he handed the sheet in for correction. The Professor took his time and looked over the list as Jordan stood there hoping he had done what was expected of him.

The Professor gave him the list back and told him he did extremely well and it was obvious that he had been putting the dictionary to good use when he had done the report for Professor McGonagall. The Professor then told him he was free to go and Jordan felt happy as he left the classroom and went off to find his friends.

Meanwhile at Saint-Mungos it had been a long and very busy day as people came in and out with various complaints and those with appointments were waiting, among them were Harry and Ginny Potter. They had arrived at Saint Mungos for the baby's one-month check up and Harry was fuming about Hermione going to help Professor Snape.

"Hermione shouldn't have gone to Hogwarts to check on Snape, It isn't right."

"What isn't right?' Ginny asked a warning tone in her voice.

"You heard me. She is asking for trouble."

"Harry stay out of it, Hermione is a big girl and knows what she wants to do."

Harry snarled "But he's no damn good, He's a murderer and a greasy..."

"HARRY, that is enough."

"What made her decide to go help HIM, besides he is twice our age and an ugl---"

"HARRY KEEP YOUR BLASTED NOSE OUT OF THEIR BUSINESS" Ginny screamed as she was changing the clothes of their month old son who started to cry himself as he felt the tension building up in the room.

In another room down the long hall Hermione had heard them fighting as she was setting out the finished medi-potions for their destinations. She sighed as she had figured someone had talked about her visit to Hogwarts and naturally Harry had to hear of it. 'I was right not to marry him, we wouldn't have lasted.' Hermione thought wryly to herself . 'It's weird for when Severus and I argue it seems different somehow.'

Ginny was pretty good at keeping him in line though. Hermione grinned as she thought 'Ginny definitely inherited her mothers temper.' Hermione continued on with her work as the mediwitch in charge of baby checkups went dashing into the room where the screaming was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the students were done their Detentions and had left, Professor Snape gathered the potions he had been brewing for Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey was going about her business making sure the youngsters who were presently in the hospital wing were comfortable when Professor Snape dropped off her new supply of potions. She studied his counterence hoping to see something that would reveal an interest in Hermione but she couldn't see any indication that he was thinking of anything other than his normal daily routine. Severus's face was a totally expressionless mask. Madame Pomfrey thanked him for the potions and shook her head sadly as he swept out of the ward she thought, "When will he ever start taking notice of Hermione as a woman."

Severus grinned to himself as he knew what Madame Pomfrey was thinking. His mind went over the arguments he and Hermione had that Saturday night when they were walking the grounds where they were reasonably sure that nobody would be listening in, alive that is, as he remembered Albus near his tomb. He had argued with her about the fact he had been a death-eater and he shouldn't be allowing her to be associating with him in case she got harmed. He had been spying for both sides during that time and had many enemies who he suspected would still, even now try to attack him through harming anyone he had gotten attached to. She had insisted all that was in the past and most wizards and witches were more interested in rebuilding their lives and looking towards the future than dwelling on what had been. They fought for hours and he still didn't think it a good idea but Hermione was one stubborn and determined witch who,-- come to think of it had a temperament much like his own when she got angry.

He thought he was right though that someone would try to harm her if they knew of her association with him, he thought of Potters total hatred of him even now. The only reason Potter hadn't murdered him at the end of the war when he found out that Severus was alive and at Hogwarts was because of Albus's ghostly intervention.

Severus told himself to smarten up and quit thinking of the past, Hermione had wrung the promise from him that he would try to live in the here and now and leave the past behind. "D—n what has she done to me." he said quietly to himself as he strode down the corridor and met up with Professor McGonagall who had been watching him as he came down the corridor.

"Severus you look like you've been giving some very hard thought to a problem, any way I can help?"

Severus started "Er, no Minerva its all right, I have it under control. Thanks anyway."

"Have you seen the evening copy of the Daily Prophet?"

Severus replied back "Noooo—I have not read it nor do I feel inclined to."

"Hmmm you may want to read tonight's paper."

Severus's head started to hurt as he asked "Why?"

Minrva handed him the paper, which he read.

_Today at Saint Mulngo's Hospital there was a loud disturbance caused by Harry Potter and his wife Ginny when he had complained to her about an old friends visit to Hogwarts. After investigating this report we have found out that the friend in question was Hermione Granger who had indeed visited a former Professor at Hogwarts over the weekend. What this reporter is curious about is why would said visit upset Harry Potter._

Minerva looked very upset herself . Severus placed his hand on her shoulder and told her "It's just gossip Minerva, you know how Rita Skeeter likes to create trouble."

"She certainly has Severus, now Harry and Ginny are fighting and Hermione is caught in the middle."

Severus stood there feeling a little puzzled "Why would she be caught in the middle of the Potters fight?--Oh great I got it, Ginny thinks Harry still has some feelings for Hermione."

"So it seems Severus."

"But then they are not reciprocated so he better smarten up his act and apologize to Ginny before he loses her."

"You know this for sure Severus?" Asked Minerva..

"Yes Minerva I know for sure, she told me so when we were walking around the grounds on Saturday night."

Minerva's face brightened "You two were walking the grounds together.?"

Severus sighed, "Yes Minerva, we had a lot to talk over."

Minervas' eyes glowed "Really? How marvellous."

"We argued for the most part, don't get your hopes up."

Minerva grinned and patted his cheek gently with her hand "It's all right Severus, arguing huh? Wonderful, there is hope for you after all."

"Hey, what do you mean by that." roared Severus as Minerva moved quickly down the corridor.


	38. A Little Gossip Causes Trouble

Chapter 38- A Little Gossip Causes Trouble.

Severus was scowling as he watched Minerva moving quickly down the corridor, then shook his head and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. As his mood was darkening, he felt a massive headache coming on and it wasn't Minervas little hints that bothered him, as he knew she meant no harm, but the article in the paper was a different story. He wondered why Harry had to start an argument with his wife over Hermione's visit, well,-- beyond the fact that Harry still hated Severus.

Severus couldn't be bothered anymore to hate Harry. It took too much energy. Severus also valued having a somewhat less stressful life since the war, and since Hermione had come to the castle there was already rumours flying around. The article was just more fuel for the gossipmongers. Severus wondered if this new and fragile relationship between him and Hermione would survive the gossip or shatter.

He gave his head a shake and snarled, "Bloody twit, mouthing off in public yet. " Severus stuffed the paper into his cloak pocket and then headed down the corridor with plans to head to his study where he could think everything out, hopefully without being disrupted.

Ginny held her son tightly as she apparated after leaving Saint Mungos, leaving Harry behind to head home on his own. She was fuming mad and felt she needed to get away before anything more was said. She headed to the Burrow where her mother Molly had finished her housework and was outside for some fresh air while waiting for Arthur to come home from the ministry. Molly looked up as she heard the snap and looked pleased, as her daughter had come to visit with the new baby.

"GINNY, how wonderful to see you, I thought you had an appointment at Saint Mungos " She said as she went over to take her newest grandbaby from her daughters arms.

"Yes mom we did."

Molly noticed Ginny was upset. "goodness I hope nothing went wrong with Arthur James check-up"

"No mother he is healthy."

"Then what is wrong and where is Harry? Wasn't he going with you to the hopital?"

"He did and he made a total ass of himself."

"Uh oh come in and we can talk over a nice cuppa chocolate."

Hermione was home and she was angry herself. She didn't appreciate the fact that her name was written on the front page of the Daily Prophet. She and Ginny were both angry with Harry for his stupid remarks. When Hermione read the paper she lost it. As far as she was concerned it was no business of Harry's or anybody else for that matter who she visited and she was sure that Severus was going to be furious

"Oh yes that little article was intended to stir up some trouble.' Hermione stared at herself in the hallway mirror that yelled at her to brush out that mop on top of her head. Hermione snarled "Keep it up mirror and I Guarantee you will find yourself becoming a frame with no glass.'

Remus saw the article and said to Tonks, "Harry has put his foot in it this time. '

Tonks looked up from making supper. "What has he done?"

"He had an argument with Ginny at Saint Mungos over Hermione going to Hogwarts and seeing Severus."

"WHAT? Lets see that rag." Tonks took the paper from Remus and read the article

"Harry is really asking for trouble, If Ginny is anything like her mother he will be deeply sorry he had even thought of opening his mouth. I don't think Hermione would appreciate her business being discussed in public either ...At least Severus's name isn't mentioned but I think he will be furious anyways."

Remus replied back "No kidding. He may not even want to talk to any of us either."

"Now why would you say that?"

"You know he is a very private person who hates publicity and since Harry obviously knew about Hermiones visit and started an argument as Saint Mungos with Ginny..."

"Someone overheard the argument and notified Rita Skeeter. This article isn't going to help get those two together is it?'

"No it definitely won't help considering how he hates to be set-up."

Hermione started as she thought she heard Severus calling her then realized the voice came from the fireplace. She knelt down to where she could see Severus's face in the flames, they greeted each other and then they talked over what was said in the Daily Prophet.

"Okay Hermione, I know you were at Saint Mungos when Harry and Ginny showed up, please tell me what actually took place!"

"I was in my lab making the potions and I could hear them fighting. I figured I better stay right were I was so I would not get involved, but I guess that didn't work did it?"

Severus replied back dryly "No but then even if you were standing right there you probably couldn't shut up Harry the mouth for long in fact I think he would have caused an even more humiliating scene."

"Yes I know, Ginny was so angry she left with baby Arthur after his appointment at the hospital and left Harry standing there."

"So whoever heard the conversation put it all together and informed the Daily Prophet."

"Severus, I suspect it was Rita Skeeter herself who listened in to Harrys conversation and if Harry hadn't opened up his trap at the hospital I don't think she would have paid attention to the fact that I had come to Hogwarts this past weekend to see you, anyway she didn't mention you by name."

"Okay, so what concealing charm did she use I wonder, I think most people who read that rag would have noticed her if she was at Saint Mungos.

Hermione sighed as she thought she better tell him about the secret she had discovered years ago about Rita Skeeter. "Remember during the Triwizard tournament how Rita Skeeter seemed to come up with interesting facts about Harry and Hagrid, besides the nonsense she made up that is."

Severus had thought a moment then with a growl in his voice answered "Yes I remember hearing about a few things especially about your explosive tempers when she reported you were after Victor Krum and two-timing Potter."

"Funny,-- Severus, anyway I had finally figured out how she managed to do it."

"Well, I'm all ears, do tell." Severus drawled.

"She is an unregistered animigus, a beetle actually."

"Hmmm, a beetle eh?" Time to debug the place.

Hermione started to smile " Oh Severus,-- ."

"Okay then you debug the place."

Hermione laughed as she realized he was teasing her. "I know what her beetle form looks like and if I have to I will catch her then put her in a jar like last time.

Severus grinned as he listened to her laugh. "Hmm, sounds like there is an interesting story behind that discovery."

Hermione smiled at him as she sat there in front of the fireplace. "I might tell you the full story some day"

"I look forward to it."

They talked a few minutes more about various things and then said good night to each other before breaking the connection."

Severus leaned back away from the fireplace and he now knew their friends hadn't gossiped about them to Rita Skeeter and even more important to him, his relationship to Hermione was stable. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and slowly ripped it to shreds and placed the pieces into the fire.


	39. Reactions

Chapter 39 Reactions

Severus didn't say anything about the article in the paper to anyone, except Hermione. Severus knew that the animosity between him and Harry was legendary, in fact it was as well known as Harrys scar on his forehead. Severus had let go of his own animosity towards Harry Potter after the war during those months he had laid in the hospital wing of Hogwarts under the care of Madame Pomfrey.

Over the next few days most everyone in the school walked around the Professor carefully and tried not to draw his attention to themselves. . All approached potion classes with care as if hippogriffs were hanging around them ready to attack any disrespectful student. It was practically unnerving to say the least, but preferable to exploding cauldrons or disruptions due to improperly mixed potions.

Alastor assigned Draco the job of talking to Severus about his attitude towards Harry's blunder, as the Auror had to find out the details due to some law at the ministry that was put into place directly after the war concerning threats to another's safety. It was the Ministry that insisted that with Severus's record as a former Death Eater he had to be monitored even if he had proved to be loyal to the order.

Draco arrived at the castle and met up with Severus who was happy to see him though he wondered why Draco took time from work to do so. Draco told him he had to check up on him because of the article in the Daily Prophet.

Severus's eyebrow raised and told Draco to tell those noseworthies at the ministry that he couldn't care less what Harry had said about him or for that matter anything that was printed in the Daily Prophet.

Draco grinned with relief and his shoulders relaxed as he had been tense the whole time because he did not want to be the Auror who would have to take Severus down to the Ministry.

Alastor had taken the job of talking to Harry who was already being ripped apart verbally by Ginny. He had arrived just at the height of Ginnys tirade. He felt like cringing himself as he was reminded of Mollys temper with Arthur. Ginny spotted him standing there.

"Harry and Ginny Potter, its been a long time."

"Hi Mad- Eye, why are you here?" asked Ginny

"I came to check up on this situation regarding your spat at Saint Mungos."

"Why?"

"Rather me than a full blown investigation by the Ministry over Harrys veiled threat about Miss Granger visiting a certain Professor at Hogwarts."

"Harry glared. "I don't see why it would be any of their business."

Ginny swatted him across the back of the head "You are a blockhead Harry, The Daily Prophet may not have mentioned his name but it doesn't take much brainwork to know which Professor was being referred to.

"Harry, I want your word that you will stay out of Hermiones personal business, I can see that Ginny is not happy with you either."

"See Harry, even Mad-eye has told you the same thing I was telling you, Hermione doesn't want you to interfere in her life."

Harry stood there red faced "Okay I promise but if Snape hurts her I..."

Both Ginny and Mad-Eye roared "HARRY..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan, Kole and Joey had read the article while sitting in the common room and wondered what the fuss was all about and the situation was explained to them by Tyler who knew about the way the Ministry of Magic worked.

Jordan was silent for a while as he thought about it. "So what you mean is no matter how much the Professor has shown that he could be trusted over the years he will always be under surveillance by the ministry of Magic because he was once a Death Eater?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and said sadly "Correct, it is almost like a life sentence except he isn't in Azkaban Prision.

Joey shuddered and said, "That's awful."

Kole looked confused "So in a way Harry could drive him angry enough to retaliate and he would be the one held responsible?"

Shawn nodded "Yes for according to the ministry rules he would be attacking the Hero who took down Voldemort. It wouldn't matter who started attacking first."

Jordan wondered "So it doesn't matter that the Professor had been an agent for the Order and followed Dumbledores orders. Nothing he has done since matters to the Ministry?"

Shawn told him, "that is right, they were only concerned with the dark mark that proves death Eater involvement. In fact I believe the Order had a hell of a time keeping the Professor from being given a death sentence due to the fact he had murdered Albus Dumbledore.

Jordan remembered what Remus told them "You mean Dumbledores bottled memory was the main reason he is still alive?"

"Yes"

Jordan asked "Is that also one of the reasons the ghost of Albus Dumbledore stays near the Professor, to help protect him from the Ministry?"

Shawn thought a moment "Yes I think that could be a possible reason why he does. After all from what I understood they were like a father and son."

The three first year's eyes went wide as they caught on to one of the reasons why he helped a child each year. He was dealing with his own problem by reaching out to help a child who could conceivably end up in his position.

Meanwhile another group of students were in the corridor near the Great hall and they were also talking about the article in the Daily Prophet.

"Tyler and Jordan isn't here but I am sure Tyler is filling Jordan in on any questions he may have while doing their studies." said Shalina.

Daminia Black second year Slytherin who was the little sister of Shawn put her two knuts in " I think Professor Snape likes that lady who was helping him on the weekend."

Shawn smiled at his little sister and told her "I think he does too and he will consult with her before he does anything since Harry Potter was one of her first friends when she first came to Hogwarts."

"You don't think that something will happen between Harry Potter and the Professor do you?" Asked Atlante Holmes who was a third year Hufflepuff. He was half blind but his talent for calming the wildest creatures was legendry. Hagrid loved having him around to help with some of the shy injured creatures that occasionaly slipped out of the forest once in a while for help. Gustoff Schmencky replied carefully "I would be hoping that the Professor ignores the implied provocation like he normally does."

Rogero Boot a Sixth year Griffindor who was leaning against the wall listened to the discussion. "I say there could be some difficulty protecting our Professor if Harry Potter decided to rile him up due to that law that was put in effect after the war by the Ministry of Magic."

Draco and Severus were walking down the corridor towards the Great Hall when Daminia noticed them, she slipped away from the group and went over and hugged Severus.

Severus was a little startled He looked down at her "Whats the matter Miss Black?" He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We don't want you to be taken away."

Severus looked a little confused. "What are you talking about."

Damainia looked over at Draco who was in his Auror uniform "Didn't the Ministry send him over to take you away?"

By then the other students had came over to them and Shawn told the Professor that they were talking over the article in the Daily Prophet and the law that the Ministry put into effect after the war.

Severus's eyes glittered then he told them not to worry as he had no intention of going anywhere near Harry Potter much less responding to anything printed in the Daily Prophet.


	40. Straightening Things Out

Chapter 40- Straightening Things Out

Minerva McGonagall was talking to the young man sitting in a chair across from hers and he looked somewhat uncomfortable. He had been told by Alastor Moody to talk about his behaviour to his former Head of house even if he was no longer a student at Hogwarts. He hadn't thought out how his momentary lapse in judgement would have caused problems for everyone.

"I'm truly sorry Professor, really I am.. It's just that I couldn't see Hermione wanting to be around Snape."

Minerva McGonagall corrected him " It is Professor Snape, he still teaches Potions here."

"You are lucky that Alastor Moody thought to send you here to talk to me, your former head of house instead of having the ministry itself involved.

"I don't understand why."

"He didn't want the incident to be blown further out of proportion which could happen with the Ministry involved. He will tell them something appropriate I'm sure to close the case ."

"But why would the Ministry be involved?"

"It is because of one of the laws enacted by the Ministry that concerns threats to anothers safety when it involves former Death Eaters, You told Alastor " Professor McGonagall checked a part of the note Alastor had sent by Owl –'I Promise but if Snape hurts her--' now that sounded like an implied threat against Professor Snape that if carried out might have made the Professor retaliate. Alastor thought it would be better if you came here to talk to me since he was the only one besides Ginny to hear it.

Harry bent his head and whispered, "So I could have been in a lot more trouble with the Ministry of Magic if it had been a different Auror who was sent over."

Minerva looked at him carefully and said quietly "Possible but you would have had caused the Professor more unnecessary trouble. As it is you have already caused damage to your friendship with Hermione,-- besides your risking your own marital relationship with Ginny.

----------------------------------------

Professor Snape was busy teaching how to brew Invigoration Draught to his fifth years. He had to soon start getting a new batch of Wolfsbane potion ready for next month besides the extra work with his special students. He wasn't aware that the one person he would rather avoid was in the castle. As far as Severus was concerned he had enough to deal with.

Meanwhile at Saint Mungos the gossip was that Harry Potter must be breaking up his marriage for his old flame Hermione. She noticed that every time she walked by her co-workers whispered conversation would stop and they would stare at her. Hermione was feeling hurt and she knew if she tried to correct the impression, her fellow co-workers would just believe that the rumours were true. It was getting close to the end of her shift and she sat there using her wand to seal the remaining bottles of mandrake restorative draft and skele-gro. The sleeping draughts were already finished and sealed. All Hermione wanted to do was go home and hide from the world, her whole being was distressed from hearing of the foolish speculations that were being spread all over the wizarding world by the Daily Prophet. She wondered if Severus's day was going any better than hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After classes were finished and Severus had helped young Jordan Allan with his reading and writing lessons plus dealing with the few other students who had managed to acquire detentions, he sat thinking about the events over the past week or so. He decided to floo Hermione and ask her to join him at the Leaky Cauldron for a quiet drink and talk. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and snapped out "Hermione Grangers apartment."

Hermione was curled up on her couch feeling down and depressed when she heard Severus calling her name once again from the fireplace. She knelt down and talked to him through the flames. He asked her to join him at the Leaky Cauldron later for a drink and to talk.

Hermione wondered "But you don't want more gossip going around and if we are seen together..."

Severus growled back dryly "It is preferable for us to be seen together and have the gossip surrounding us being together than have the wizarding world gossiping about you trying to break up Harry and Ginny Potters marriage."

"So you want to cause a little disturbance of your own."

"Who Me? I would call it more of a distraction."

Hermiones face dropped a little "Oh? Is that all you think of me--?"

"No. I do like your company, though I wonder why considering our respective temperaments.

"What do you mean by that."

"You are not the type to back down from an argument if you dont agree with what I have to say."

Hermione snickered and replied, "You don't want to start a fight in public I hope."

Severus snapped "Of course not, I just want to take you out for a quiet drink, that is if you haven't changed your mind about us, considering my being twice your age."

"I accept your invitation Severus, and please quit being so sensitive about our age difference."

"You want to meet me there? Or shall I come over and we go together, say about eight?"

Hermione thought and said floo over about twenty to eight and we can go together."

"Fine then I will be there."

"All right I will be expecting you."

They both left their respective fireplaces to eat and to get ready for a quiet drink together at the Leaky Cauldron

After her supper Hermione showered quickly and got dressed in a simple yet tastefull outfit that she thought Severus would approve of. She hoped that he would be comfortable being seen with her at the Leaky cauldron as she knew how much he preferred his own privacy.

Severus sat at the High table for supper then realized that Harry Potter was sitting on the other side of Professor McGonagall. He frowned and then ignored Harry's presence as best as he could. He ate his supper quickly and got up to leave.

Minerva asked Severus what his hurry was and he couldn't resist. He bent down and whispered quietly "I have a date tonight with Hermione, I don't want to be late." He then left swiftly but not before registering the surprised and pleased look on her face as well as the mixed emotions on Harry's darkened and scowling face. Now that was rather pleasant he thought and he chuckled to himself as he went swiftly back down to his quarters.

Severus got cleaned up and stared at the various savage injuries that criss crossed his chest and wondered why he was getting himself further into this relationship and wondered if Hermione really was interested in him.

Severus carefully got dressed in clean black dress pants with white shirt and his usual black coat. He made sure his neck cloth was securely in place making sure that the scars that he had received over the years were covered .

He checked the time and promptly flooed over to Hermiones apartment precisely at twenty to eight. His eyes widened when he saw her dressed up . Hermione felt pleased with herself as she noticed his look. She asked him if he thought it was suitable and he told her it was. She stood close to him and kissed him. Severus blushed a little and he then pulled her close to him and they disaparated to Diagon Alley, then walked over to the Leaky Cauldron where they went in together.

They found an empty table in the far corner where they could talk while having a quiet drink. Tom come over and greeted both of them as he set two butterbeers in front of them. He left and went back behind the counter.

There were a few wizards and witches in the pub who observed that Severus Snape, the Potions Master from Hogwarts was actually sitting in their midst having a butterbeer with Hermione Granger who, from what they had understood from reading the Daily Prophet had been the reason that Harry Potter and his wife Ginny were fighting. They wondered if he was the Professor that the paper had implied that Hermione was visiting.

Meanwhile both Hermione and Severus acted like they never noticed the stares and comments of the other customers and talked to each other quietly as they drank. They talked over many subjects .He had told her about seeing Harry at Hogwarts and she wondered why he had gone there to which Severus replied he didn't know and didn't ask. He ordered a few more butterbeers before they decided to leave the pub. Severus paid the tab then they returned to Hermiones Apartment.

Hermione kissed Severus and thanked him for the wonderfully quiet evening. He sat her down on the couch and he sat down beside her, his arm resting on the back of the couch.

He watched her as she slipped off her shoes then lean back against his arm. Hermione looked at him watching her. Knowing how much he usually avoided contact with other people and yet here he was sitting beside her in the apartment.

Hermione couldn't resist asking, "Have you ever allowed yourself to love anyone?

A little startled by Hermiones question Severus answered as honestly as he could "Love is an emoton I am not really familiar with."

Hermione leaned against him and whispered "Hmmmm, that is something I hope I have many years to teach you about."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus woke up the next morning feeling groggy, he remembered being with Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron and taking her home. He tried to remember what time he had flooed back to his own quarters but couldn't. He sat up and realized he hadn't changed out of his clothes and they were somewhat rumpled. He pulled out his wand , stood up and charmed his clothes into a more presentable state then staggered a little as he made his way to the washbasin to throw cold water over his face.

He took a headache potion and then left for the great hall for breakfast. He was partly there when he came face to face with Harry Potter who was standing there as if he had been waiting for the Professor to appear.

"SNAPE."

Severus didn't move, not even a muscle. He silently watched the man standing in front of him.

Peeves the poltergeist and the Bloody Baron were having a minor disagreement but quit when they spotted the two mortal wizards standing a few feet apart.Peeves swung over the two wizards and chanted.

What, having a wizards duel

Over a woman's love so true

Harry your an insensitive fool

for she loves him not you

Harrys face went beet red as Peeves repeated his chant and the bloody Baron come up behind Severus and watched Peeves while the silver blood dripped from his ghostly form.

Severus still didn't make any move or speak. It was beginning to get on Harrys nerves as they stood there. Some of the students who were coming to the Great Hall spotted the pair standing there and they came up and gathered around the Professor, two of the youngest hugging him and staring at Harry. They looked scared as if they thought something bad would happen if they moved. Severus placed his hands around the two scared little first years and looked down at them still ignoring Harry.

One of the older Griffindor students asked Harry what on earth he was up to, as it was obvious that the Professor was not going to say or do anything to Harry. The youngsters walked with the Professor towards the Great Hall and left Harry standing there.

Hagrid had come in and spotted Harry

''Arry," called Hagrid as he came over to greet him "I din't know you were ere." He saw the Students surrounding the Professor as they went into the Great Hall. "Ya din't try to fight the perfessor did ya?"

"No Hagrid I didnt', I was going to head home when we had just met each other in the corridor but he wouldn't speak to me.'

"Course he wouldn't, after what the Daily Prophet printed!" Hagrid gazed at Harrys perplexed face. "Ya din't think he was going to talk to you about Hermione did ya?

''Arry now you know that he won't speak to you unless Hermione does."

"If she will accept it."

"You don't think she will?'

"I have no idea 'Arry, after all you hurt her feelings and reputation when you acted the way you did. Its a wonder Ginny is even speaking to ya and she is your wife not Hermione.---Its bin a long time since she refused to marry you and you should have gotten over it especially since ya got married with a little boy baby to love. Think of them first. Hermione knows what she is doing."

Meanwhile as Hagrid was talking to Harry the group of students and Professor Snape walked into the Great Hall to their tables and it wasn't long before the other students knew what had taken place as the others filled them in. The Professor didn't give it a thought as he sat down at the high table.


	41. Situation Stabilized

Chapter 41- Situation Stablilized

Severus Snape was prominent in Hermione's thoughts as she created a new lot of potions required by Saint Mungos. She felt better since he had made an effort to show her that he cared for her. They had spent a long time together last night and she suspected he was feeling just as tired as she did. The new edition of the Daily Prophet was out and just as Severus had thought would happen the gossip changed to talking about them as a couple instead of tearing her apart over Rita Skeeters idea that she was out to break up the Potter Marriage.

How fickle people can be was demonstrated to her when she arrived at work that morning, her fellow co-workers who had been gossiping about her behind her back were now more interested in her involvement with a former Death Eater, Severus Snape. Now they wondered why Harry Potter was trying to break up Hermiones new relationship with her former Professor and Mentor.

Severus sat down at his usual seat deep in thought and not paying much attention to anybody around him. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey looked at Severus with curiosity, wondering no doubt how his date with Hermione was, they had already read the Daily Prophet and found out that he had taken her to the Leaky Cauldron.They hoped everything went all right. Severus noticed them watching him and spoke with his usual silky tone "Don't tell me the Daily Prophet is at it again.'

Minerva and Poppys grinned at each other a little as Minerva told him "There is an article about you and Hermione socializing at the Leaky Cauldron.'

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes "Figures."He then noticed an unusual amount of glances from the students. He thought 'Crikey, not them too, It seems that everybody reads that gossip rag except for me.'.

The students were worried . They knew Professor Snape had been a Death Eater and killed Albus Dumbledore just as they also knew the history concerning that event, and anyway he belonged at Hogwarts. The students were quite aware that Harry Potter was visiting as he had been introduced to them yesterday. They gave him the respect he deserved for destroying Voldemort but hoped he wasn't there to cause trouble for their Potions Master so that some dumb ministry official would send an auror to take away their short-tempered, snarly Professor away because of some stupid gossip in the Daily Prophet

Shawn Black and Shalina Flint had taken the time to explain the law enacted at the end of the war to their charges in Slytherin House. The Head children in Griffendor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also took some time out explain about the law to the students in their houses .

An Excerpt from the new History of the Wizarding World gave a little insight into why there was concern for the Professors safety and well-being by many of his colleagues and students.

_The implications that former Death Eaters could still be a danger to the welfare of the wizarding World was one of great concern to the Ministry of Magic. After the wars with Voldemort it was decided that a law had to be enacted for the safety of innocent citizens. As such, a law was enacted for the sole purpose of denying full rights to former Death Eaters and keeping them under the watchful eye of the Ministry. who at that time did not want another case like the big one against Severus Snape being thwarted._

_The staff of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft had been protecting him by keeping him within their midst after he had been located by members of the Order of the Phoenix whose evidence and physical proof of a bottled memory from the Ghost of Albus Dumbledore kept Severus Snape from being forced to enter Azkaban and being given the Dementors kiss. This act did not sit well with some of the ministers..._

Harry had been lectured by Hagrid and led into the Great Hall to sit down at the high table away from Severus who still ignored him. All Harry wanted now was to finish his breakfast and leave the castle .He needed to go home and think over what he had been told by everyone and to make amends to Ginny for causing such a controversy. Personally he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, students who actually liked the malevolent old bat who taught them potions. He still hoped that her relationship with Snape wouldn't hurt his old friend Hermione but he knew better than to voice his opinion again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Tonks were having breakfast and Remus picked up the latest delivery of the Daily Prophet. He chortled and Tonks asked him what was so funny. Remus replied "It isn't so much funny as interesting." He showed her the new article that told of Severus and Hermione having been seen together at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So I was right after all." crowed Tonks after reading the paper "They are made for each other."

Remus sat with his elbows on the table and his chin resting against his hands watching his wife reading the new article on Severus and Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler had received an owl, which amazed him as it was from Damocles Belby who had created the Wolfsbane Potion in 1990. He was interested in the research that Tyler was doing and asked if Tyler would like to have the use of his laboratory, and he had it on good Authority that Tyler Wetherby could quite possibly have the needed qualifications to become his apprentice.

Tyler read the letter and went to show Professor Snape, who was talking to Professor Filius Flitwick before heading on to their respective classrooms.

Professor Snape had obviously expected the letter, as he didn't seem surprised at all that the boy had received it. He was obviously pleased with the idea that the boy had got the letter. Professor Flitwick was impressed by the fact that Tylers work was being recognized by the leading researcher of the wizarding world.

Professor Snape told the boy the Apprenticeship would not interfere with his studies but would be integrated with his schoolwork load over the next two years and then when he finished his seventh year the full apprenticeship would begin.

Tyler studied the letter and then asked politely "Did you have anything to do with this apprenticeship being offered to me?"

Professor Snape just glared and growled "You better be proving our trust in your abilities are not misplaced."

Tyler beamed and said "Thanks sir I will do my best." with that he moved on quickly to his first class and to show his friends the letter that had offered him a real future.

Flitwick said "That was a real good thing you did getting that Apprenticeship for that boy Severus."

Severus snarled "Bah, I had very little to do with the offer. It was his own abilities that helped him."

Severus stalked off towards his classrooms leaving the little Charms Professor smiling.

Professor Flitwick murmured, "You can't fool me Severus, you have done a lot more than you let on." as he watched the tall man move swiftly out of sight.


	42. It's Finally Friday

Chapter 42- Its Finally Friday

The day advanced as it normally did with Severus trying his best to knock a little knowledge into the student heads. Severus felt luckly in that there was only two accidental mixups in potions and one melted cauldron. He wondered if some of them were trying to beat out Longbottoms record for cauldron destruction. Severus put away some scrolls. Jordan Allan had been in for his lessons and Severus thought the boy was improving daily besides gaining more confidence in his abilities. Severus looked around the room and thought 'Thank Merlin it was Friday as I don't think I have another day of teaching left in me for this week.'

A second year student who was a little nervous of being around the Potions Master came to the classroom door with a note for Severus from Professor McGonagall. Severus's eyes glittered as he read the note and wondered what the blazes he had done this time.

Severus had been summoned to Professor McGonagalls office where there where some very uneasy Aurors from the Department of magical enforcement were silently standing

"Sorry Severus but it seems that somebody from the Ministry wishes to investigate your activities for the past week even further."

"MY ACTIVITIES? WHAT ACTIVITIES!" Severus stood there furious and wondered what the hell had he done to deserve being hassled.

"Calm down Severus, its all right, it seems that someone thinks that you are putting Hermione Granger in danger."

Severus face darkened and his eyebrow raised up "In danger of what?"

One of the Aurors winced as Severus turned his well known death glare upon him. "It was reported to us that you were harassing Miss Hermione Granger at the Leaky Cauldron on Thrusday night past."

Severus's eyes narrowed and he hissed "I did not think a DATE with Miss Granger was any of the ministrys business.'

The Auror replied back "Please sir don't get violent we are here to investigate a complaint that is all."

Suddenly from out of Professor McGonagalls fireplace stepped one very angry and upset Hermione Granger who rounded upon the Aurors soundly.

"Don't worry about Severus getting violent, It's going to be me who gets violent if everyone doesn't keep their noses out of OUR business."

Severus grabbed hold of her and pulled her close to him as she started to shake with anger. He whispered "Hermione, please don't, it's all right."

Minerva who had been silent up to now asked the Aurors "Does the young lady act like she had been harassed by Severus? Personally I think not. Good day gentlemen."

The Aurors looked at each other nervously and said that there was obviously a foul up somewhere and excused themselves then flooed back to the ministry where they reported that there was nothing to the story of Miss Granger being harrassed in fact they thought after meeting her, they thought she was quite capable of harming anyone who tried.

Hermione hugged Severus and said "I came as soon as I heard that somebody had laid a complaint on my behalf with the ministry."

Severus's eyes were glittering still from anger as he asked "And how may I ask did you find that out?"

Hermione grinned while looking up at him "Mad-eye and Draco notified me as soon as they heard about it. They didn't say who laid the complaint but they know it wasn't me."

Severus thought a minute then growlled "Potter was here at that time, you don't think he could have done it Minerva?"

Minerva thought a moment "It is possible Severus, I am afraid he had been out of my sight for a few minutes that night ."

Severus held Hermione tighter and said "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea--"

Hermione wrenched herself around to face him and glared "What wasn't a good idea Severus, If you say that it wasn't a good idea to go out with me--"

Minerva wrapped her arms around both of them "Hermione—Severus both of you stop now before either of you say something you regret."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Later, after Hermione left Hogwarts to go back to Saint Mungos, Severus stood alone in the corridor looking out at the grounds where a slight breeze was blowing around some leaves on the ground.He closed his eyes and thought wryly "I wonder what gossip will circulate next when Hermione and I go out again" He turned around and strode off down the corridor past the teachers lounge where the other teachers had gathered after classes were done.

His humor improved somewhat though I doubt if too many others would have noticed it.He still had a stern mirthless look about him. He moved stealthily down the moving staircases and even the paintings just watched him instead of speaking out like they usually did.

Hermione finished her shift at Saint Mungos while thoughts were going around in her head. She was furious. All Hermione wanted was to live her life the way she wanted and she suspected Harry Potter was out there trying to destroy her chances to have a relationship with Severus Snape. She knew Severus had been known to be a cold, impassive, bitter and an anti-social bastard , after all she put up with almost Seven years of his teaching methods and experienced the sharp and brusque side of his tongue quite a few times but Hermione knew that underneath all that exterior beat a heart that had hope for a lasting relationship with her.

That night after she got home Severus had flooed over to her apartment and they out walking around Diagon Alley where they met other couples strolling around enjoying each others company.They browsed the window displays of the various shops then stopped in to see Fred and George Weasley who were still inventing new and wonderous jokes at ninety three Diagon Alley where their shop, 'Weasleys Wizard Weezes' still sat all these years and was famous all around the wizarding world. The two men spotted them and each hugged Hermione and cheerfully greeted Severus also .

"Hermione we heard."

"About Harrys big mouth."

"From Ginny when she."

"Went home to the."

"Burrow, to talk to mom."

" We are happy to see that. "

"You and the Profesor are together "

"Especially after we read."

"That trash in the Daily Prophet."

"Harry is"

"Such a git. We don't"

"Know what has gotten into him these."

"Past few years."

Hermione asked them how Ginny was doing and they told her She seemed to be doing fine and that the last they heard Harry came back to his home that morning and received an iron frying pan across the back of his head but the twins didn't think it hurt him too much.

The twins showed Hermione and Severus some of the newest jokes that they had invented. Severus bought some stuff called Geminus Ludus, also known as twin fun.. Severus looked very innocent as he mentioned that it just might be rather interesting to watch some of the students reactions to having twin Potion Masters in the classroom. The twins and Hermione laughed as they imagined the students terrified reactions when they saw two temperamental and identical Potion Masters.

The Twins and Severus then discussed some variations on some potions that could cause some interesting but harmless mayhem. Hermione enjoyed watching the three wizards and listening to them as they talked over some different ways to tweak this potion and that one for various funny results. It occured to Hermione that all this time, Severus kept hidden deep inside, a sense of humour that almost rivaled that of the twins.


	43. Geminus Ludus

Chapter 43- Geminus Ludus

"Hermione, You must be pretty desperate to be going out with that loathsome wizard Severus Snape especially since he was a Death Eater." said a perky snub-nosed witch who worked on the fifth floor in the tea room.

"I never thought I would see a smart girl like you take up with a snarky old bully like him." said another girl who was from the creature-induced injuries section.

"It is a wonder to me that he still teaches at Hogwarts considering he hates children." said an old witch from the Spell damage floor.

Hermione ignored those co-workers and their needling remarks while she was having her mid-morning juice break. Hermione could have told them why Severus was the way he was but she didn't see the sense in giving them more ammo to hurt her or Severus.

Hermione finished eating and left the employees tearoom before she said something that she shouldn't. The three co-workers kept glancing over at her and whispered to each other about Hermione and that awful wizard.

"Hi Hermione, said the cheery witch who was delivering some fresh potion ingredients to the lab. I heard that you were going out with Severus Snape, He's that tall mysterious Potions Master at Hogwarts right?"

"Yes Dai he is."

"You are a very lucky witch, he may be rough to look at but I know he has a kind heart. My son Alante has sent me many an owl telling me how he has progressed since the Profesor took an interest in helping him."

Hermione smiled at Dai who levitated the box of ingredients onto a shelf then left with her cart full of other supplies for various parts of the hospital.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the Owls were coming in with the mail and a copy of the Daily Prophet landed in front of Minerva who opened it up and exclaimed "Severus , you are in the Daily Prophet again"

Severus glared at the paper in Minervas hand and asked "What did I do now ? there must be something more interesting people in our world than me to report on."

"Actually it is only a picture of you and Hermione Walking together in Diagon Alley."

Severus looked over Minerva's shoulder and saw the Picture of them side by side, his arm around her shoulder and Hermione leaning against him with her arm around his waist.

"Hmmm I'm beginning to feel like we became exhibits in a zoo." as he studied the shot." Colin Creevey took this picture. I suppose that explains a lot. "

He handed the paper back to Minerva and watched her as she folded the paper carefully so the picture of the moving figures looking at each other every so often was in full view

Severus had a sneaking suspicion that Minerva was planning to get some copies made of that picture.

Severus left the Great Hall and thought about Hermione and their relationship. He didn't want to see her get hurt because of him but Hermione was as equally stubborn as he was when she had her mind made up. He had to admit Hermione understood him better than most and her own personality was similar to his when it came right down to it. The difference was she knew how it felt to love and be loved and he didn't...yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.Severus decided to try out the Geminus Ludus potion. He followed the instructions given to him by the twins and now he waited for the potion to come into effect. He felt funny as he moved his body and found himself separating into two totally identical enities. He found that he could see and hear from both bodies. The two professors studied each other.

"So this is how it feels"

"Like to be a twin."

"Like Fred and George Weasley."

Severus realized that he and his new twin were talking and thinking in unison just like Fred and George Weasley..Severus two tried out his voice and moved his limbs while Severus one could make the exact same motions at the same time and they discovered that they did not need to speak out loud to understand each other. -- this was going to be fun.

Severus moved swiftly into his classroom and flicked the instructions for the lesson onto the board with a flick of his wand. The first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students didn't notice anything different about this but when he spoke to them about the pages he wanted them to turn to they could have sworn that there was something odd. His voice sounded like it was coming from two different directions, and it wasn't like an echo. The students heard him giving instructions from the front of the room and part of them came from the area of his lab. At first they wondered why he was throwing his voice then the voices started to talk at the same time which would be impossible if the Professor was throwing his voice.

The next class came in and settled down. They had heard from some of the first years that the Professor seemed to be throwing his voice though they weren't sure how he could speak in two places at the same time and it wasn't an echo either. The fifth years were expecting the same thing to happen when they sat down. Severus had other plans for his fifth year Griffindor and Slytherin students. He flicked his wand and a different set of instructions went up on the board. Some of the fifth years were whispering to each other and asking what the first years were talking about, the Professor looked and acted the same as he usually did.

The Professor was going from one cauldron to another occasionally making scathing comments about the mixtures or encouraging remarks as he went about checking their work when another Professor Snape came up from behind and started to check the back row of students and their cauldrons. Severus noticed his other half going along the back row but didn't let on to the class that he saw him and continued on with his inspections of the cauldrons in the first and second row.

"HEY PROFESSOR." yelled one startled student who looked up and saw two Professor Snapes in the classroom then watched the second Professor quickly leave the room. Some of the students ran out after him to see where he went but lost sight of him. Severus went after them and pretended to be concerned. "Go back to the classroom I will be back shortly.' as he went in the direction that the students had seen the duplicate Potions Master.

Filch was coming up the corridor to go to his office when Severus came around the corner.

"Professor did I not just see you...' Filch went pale and looked back towards the first floor stairway where he could have sworn he saw the Professor go up then at Severus who had to control an urge to laugh at Filchs dumbfounded look.

"I don't see how you could have seen me Filch since I am standing here in plain view."

"Then who?" asked Filch as he stood there looking at the Professor and back up the stairs.

"Sorry Filch but I must get back to the classroom before any of the students does something stupid."

He came back into the classroom a few minutes later to hear the students talking about the mysterious double.

"He was moving fast like our Professor and could be anywhere by now."

"Someone must have mixed a batch of polyjuice potion and disguised themselves as the Professor"

"Who on earth would use polyjuice potion and turned themself into Professor Snape and why?"

"I don't know, do you Professor?"

Severus kept a straight face as he answered, "I don't know why anybody would want to look like me."

"You don't think it is someone trying to cause you trouble like Harry Potter did last week over you and Miss Granger do you?" asked one of the girls from his own house.

Before Severus said anything Tyler spoke up. "He didn't look like he was out to cause trouble Tasha. If he was going to cause trouble I don't think he would have showed up in the classroom while the Professor was here.

"Then why do you think he was here?"

"I don't know Tash, I'm not a psychic..."

Severus yelled for quiet and then told the students finish bottling up their potions and clean out their cauldrons before leaving the classroom.

It wasn't long after that students and staff were seeing Severus in two different places at once. By suppertime everyone was wondering who was using poly juice potion to imitate the Professsor.

Severus kept his mouth shut about the incidents and since he was now no longer a twin he didn't consider it necessary to enlighten anybody as to what really happened just yet.

Later that evening Hermione had flooed over to see him and they cuddled up together in front of the fireplace and talked about her day and his while drinking some hot chocolate.


	44. Engagement

Chapter 44- Engagement

For the next few weeks the mystery of the Snape double was discussed and debated by the students and staff. Severus kept mum, as he had promised the twins he wouldn't reveal the new invention till they were ready to put it on the market before Halloween. Of course Harry Potter was suspected by many of the students of pulling the prank but was proven innocent this time since he hadn't left his house for over a week because of his unfortunate accident with the iron frying pan and a few 'friendly' visits by Ginny's brothers

Hermione and Severus kept visiting each other and one night Severus acted unusually strange for him. He was very nervous as Hermione came out from her room after getting ready for their date. The radio was playing in the background as he watched her emerge from her room.

"Are you all right Severus?" she asked as she noticed his unusual behavior. He was biting his lip and one hand was holding on to something in his pocket.

"I-I'm fine Hermione, I --" Severus closed his eyes a second or two then thought to himself '_I can't believe it I want to ask her and I am nervous, come on pretend you are talking about the newest experiment or something.."_

"Are you sure you are fine" asked an anxious Hermioneas she noticed the pallor of his face. She placed one hand on his shoulder and stroked his cheek with the other one. "Maybe we should sit down a few minutes before we go out."

"Good idea." Severus said as he started to feel his legs tremble._ "Come on you big chicken ask her now." _he thought and then drew in a deep breath. He looked into her eyes as he cupped her chin with his hand then leaned over and kissed her. He slowly drew out his other hand of his pocket, holding a small box which he flipped opened and took out a dainty diamond engagement ring He vaguely heard the words of the song currently playing on the Radio as he held up the ring and asked her in his deep silky voice "Will you marry me Hermione?"

_Into the sunset on a warm summers night_

_With your arms wrapped around me _

_Holding me tight _

_Touch of your lips _

_And the look in your eyes _

_Give me the burning desire for love._

_What would you do when you finally found love _

_What would you do when you see _

_What would you do when you find love _

_Will you love me?_

Hermione immediately said yes as she threw her arms around him, pulling him closer to her and then kissed him. Severus gently took her hand and placed the delicately designed ring on her finger.

Now that Hermione and Severus had finally admitted how serious their relationship was, they decided to announce their intention to be married on Halloween to their friends. "About bloody time." said Mad-eye in confidence to Draco. Tonks, Minerva and Poppy were thrilled since for the longest time they thought that Severus was going to become a lost cause and be a permanent bachelor.

Severus was a little worried about being called a cradle robber and how the Ministry would possibly find a way to make their life miserable because of his Death Eater past. Remus told him not to worry so much after all look at Tonks and himself, they were also a generation apart and they got along fine.The only difference he could see was that he was a werewolf and Severus was a former Death Eater.

Mad-Eye grumbled that he would have to step on a few Ministry official toes to make sure they didn't try to interfere with the relationship. "I have a few things over some of those stuffed up twerps that they would not like to be aired out in public." He smirked "I am sure that they will not object to the wedding between Severus and you Hermione. Scrimgeour would not dare use the clause forbidding former Death Eaters the right to marry without ministry involvement in this case."

"How can you be sure Mad-Eye?" asked Hermione.

"Because I think Scrimgeour would like to keep his job. Mad-Eye smiled dangerously "The war has been over for a long time and there are those of us who would like to see Severus and you settled down and happy." growled Mad-Eye."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

According to tradition Minerva had been proud to be the one designated to announce the engagement and impending marriage of Professor Severus Snape and Hermione Granager to the staff and students in the morning announcements much to Severus's chagrin. He wasn't used to having his personal business revealed to everyone but then he thought Hermione deserved her moment to be treated as a traditional bride with all that entailed.

There was an explosion of cheers and clapping that erupted in the Great Hall which bewildered Severus .as he sat at the High Table.

Severus muttered under his breath "I knew we should have kept our mouths shut." as he endured the traditional congratulations and remarks associated with such an announcement.

Hermione was working hard as usual when Dai came by and congratulated her on her engagement and upcoming marriage. "Alante sent me an Owl this morning She said cheerfully. "He was telling me that you and Professor Snape were engaged to be married on Halloween, that is wonderful." The news had spread fast among the staff of Saint Mungos.

"I heard you were getting married Hermione. Is it true?" questioned the perky snub-nosed nurse from the fifth floor

."Yes" said Hermione "it is true."

"You are actually going to marry that Death Eater?"

"Yes I am going to marry him."

"I thought since he's a half- blood and you are a mud..."

Hermione's Eyebrow arched as she snapped back in icy tones "And what is it to you?"

"Er Um nothing, he is going to be your problem not mine."

"Yes that is right he is mine and you needn't worry, I won't allow you near him." retorted Hermmione as she turned away and went over to a table where no one was sittting.

Most of the girls who came up to Hermione were happy for her and said so, thus helping her clear up the bad mood she had been put in by the snub nosed girl..

"Hey Hermione." said another girl "Congratulations on your engagement, I hope you have a long and happy marriage."

"I do think you and Professor Snape are suited to each other dear. My congratulations on such a happy occasion." said another.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The students at Hogwarts had Owled the news to their parents and there were naturally varied responses from He's too old for her to congratulations.

Mad-Eye did as he said he would do, he took care of matters at the Ministry. Scrimgeour sputtered and snarled about how disgraceful it was that Snape was going to marry a woman young enough to be his daughter and that it had to be approved by the Ministry but backed down quickly when confronted by Mad-Eye and few other Aurors who had a few issues with him.

It was only two weeks to go before the wedding was to take place and preparations were under way to ensure that it was to be perfect for Severus and Hermione.


	45. Surprises

Chapter 45- Surprises

"Draco" called out Mad-Eye "I guess we are in charge of Severus's bachelor Party. What do you suggest?"

"ME? How about lets not do one and say we did." Draco responded.

"Oh come off it Draco, you have been his friend for a long time and know him better than most."

"Yeah and I like to live too, You know Severus, he would HATE being the centre of attention when he could be put into a potentially embarrassing situation."

"I thought you were going to see Severus anyway, why don't you ask him?" it needn't be crazy, just a get together of friends and a case or two of butterbeer and firewhiskey."

Draco sighed, "I hope he doesn't get ugly about it"

**Hogwarts**

Severus drank some more of the potion and felt that sensation once again of splitting in half. He planned on patrolling the corridors in half the time it normally took. They walked together down the corridor and split up in opposite directions once they reached where the other corridor intersected their path. Neither had to say anything to the other as they slipped off in different directions.

The first Severus Snape was strolling by the Dark Arts room when he met up with Shawn Black and Shalina Fint who were patrolling the corridor themselves. They wished him well on his upcoming marriage to Miss. Granger. While they were talking to him the second Severus Snape was approached by Joey Prewett, Kole Flint and Dominica Black who where waiting for Jordan to show up after doing some work with Tyler Weatherby.

Severus was secretly pleased with the way the children were getting along as he growled at them about loitering around and did they not have more interesting things to do than annoy him with their chatter. The three children said they were heading out as soon as Jordan caught up with them and Dominica gave him a big hug as she gave him congratulations on his engagement to Miss. Granger. Severus was feeling a little overwhelmed by all the emotions that had been surfacing because of his asking Hermione to marry him. He wondered if he would even survive all the excitement it caused, to even make it to the wedding. He knew they should have found a way to sneak away and get married.

It was rather a strange feeling to be able to talk to two groups of people without them knowing that there was two of him patrolling the dungeons. He thought of Hermione who was unaware that Minerva and Poppy were organizing something called a bridal shower with Molly at the Burrow and wondered if he should tell her about what he had overheard. He was feeling a bit out of his depth.

He heard someone call for him and turned around. He spotted Draco strolling down the corridor with an odd slightly nervous look on his face.

"What is it Draco?" asked Severus as Jordan and the other three children left to head outside. "You look a little tense."

"Alastor wanted me to tell you about your bachelor party. Please don't get angry with me." pleaded Draco. "It is traditional after all."

Severus glowered at Draco for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, lets get it over with, I hope there isn't going to be any foolishness. I refuse to find myself in any compromising situations.'

"Promise." answered Draco. "Just a few of us males getting together and celebrating the end of your bachelorhood."

"Hmmm, I take it the celebration is at the same time as Hermiones...Bridal Shower?" asked Severus.

Draco grinned as he said, "That is the plan. But I thought Hermione wasn't supposed to know about the shower."

"She doesn't yet, I overheard Minerva and Poppy." Severus told him dryly.

"Don't tell her, I understood it is supposed to be a surprise shower." said Draco.

"Oh I'm sure it will be a surprise for Hermione, no doubt."

Meanwhile Hermione was busy working in her apartment and wondered if and when her parents would be sending in response to her letter telling them about her engagement to Severus. She hoped that they would not get too emotional or upset over the fact that Severus was of their generation.

A sharp tap at the window drew her attention as the windowpane disappeared to allow a small barn owl in. Hermione took a deep breath as she removed the message from the little owls leg and then gave the expectant owl a small treat.

_Hermione Dear._

_We are thankful and amazed to say the least that you have finally found the man you wish to settle down with, even if he is a generation older than you._

_We have been getting the Daily Prophet and have been reading quite a bit of interesting and somewhat alarming news that concerned you and Professor Snape. We never realized how much your friend Harry hated the man. Your father and I know and trust that you would not enter such a relationship lightly and from what we have learned about your __fiancé_ _from Molly and Arthur, you suit each other perfectly. As much as we had hoped that you would come back here to live, we know you are more comfortable living in the wizarding world than you would be here in our 'muggle' world. We do wish the best for both of you and send you our blessings_

_love from Mom and Dad_

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she folded the letter back up carefully She would let Severus know that the relationship was accepted by her parents and mentally thanked Molly and Arthur for helping pave the way for her.

**Hogwarts**

"I believe Severus has been informed about his Bachelor Party by Draco Malfoy." said the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. "You do know that he already knows about Miss. Grangers Bridal Party."

"That figures, Albus, you didn't tell him did you?" Minerva asked the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Not me Minerva, I suspect he overheard you talking to Poppy earlier." said Albus. "I don't think he will say anything."

"I hope not," Minerva mused.

Molly who was visiting asked, "Minerva, are you sure that Hermione won't be suspicious when you ask her to come with you to the Burrow?" I could ask her myself to come."

"No, I don't think it will be necessary. Her Mother and I will be with her while she is choosing her wedding gown and we will casually mention that you were expecting us visit you afterwards. "

"Good, I am sure Hermione will be pleased to have her mother involved. I had the impression that she thought her parents would be disapproving of her relationship with Severus." answered Molly who smiled broadly. "So Arthur and I had a good long talk with them since we knew they also receive the Daily Prophet."

"So I was given to understand." chuckled Minerva. "Her Mother told me about your visit."

"I bet she did, Arthur was so fascinated by their muggle lifestyle. He and Mr Granger spent hours together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Severus had finished his rounds and spliced himself back together. Draco had left Hogwarts to let Mad-eye know that Severus was, though a little reluctant, agreeable to the idea and that it looked like Hermione's Bridal Shower was on at the same time.

Severus arrived at his quarters and he heard the floo activate and looked over to see Hermione step out of the fireplace. She looked around and spotting him, she went over and hugged him tight

He automatically wrapped his arms around her and looking down at her asked, "Hermione, what is wrong?"

"Nothings wrong that I know of." exclaimed Hermione who lifted her head up to look at him, "I have just received a response from Mom and Dad and they send their blessings for both of us."

"So your parents are actually willing to accept an old Death Eater as their son-in-law?" questioned Severus, as he smoothed her hair back away from her forehead. "I would have thought with all the news articles in the Daily Prophet, they would have forbidden or at least disapproved of our relationship."

"Well they were a little shocked when they read the paper but thanks to Arthur and Molly talking to them they realized that you and I are suited to each other."

"Of course, I should have known that those two would be talking to your parents. I can imagine what they think of Arthurs fascination with muggle technology though."

"Dad loves it when they visit. He says it is fun showing Arthur the stuff they get as he is like a child in a toyshop. He always wants to know how everything works and what they are used for."

"I can believe that." said Severus as he smirked. "I take it they will want to be here for the wedding?"

"They didn't say anything in the letter about being here." Hermione sighed. "I only told them we were engaged to be married."

"Hermione, I'm sure everything will work out in that regards." Severus told her dryly. "As it is I think Minerva wants to see you later, something about a dress?"

"Yes she is coming with me to help me decide on the dress I am going to wear." Hermione told him."I hope you don't mind too much if I don't see you tonight?"

"Not at all, I was asked by Draco to have a few beers with him and Mad-eye this evening." said Severus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Hermione met up with Minerva and her Mother to get her dress. They arrived at Madame Malkins and she was thrilled with the chance to make a wedding dress and she scurried over to where she had the designs that she had created.

They happily discussed among themselves what Hermione was looking for in a dress style. There were many designs to choose from which amazed them as they did not know Madame Malkin was so talented but eventually they agreed on the design and While Madame Malkin was fitting the dress on Hermione Minerva mentioned casually that Molly Weasley was hoping for a vist from them afterwards.

Hermione wasn't sure about just dropping in on Molly without warning but her mother gave her a most innocent look as she said that she would love to visit the Weasleys at the burrow. She told her daughter that she enjoyed Arthur and Mollys visits and would love to return the gesture.

Minerva said that Molly was expecting them to visit and since Hermiones mother was a muggle, she would need them to take her to the Burrow.

Hermione smiled at the eager and hopeful look in her mothers' eyes and said "Alright Mother I guess Molly would be very happy at that."

The wedding gown took shape as the pearls and delicate designs on the bodice combined with the scalloped lace details finishing the hem was not overdone but exuded a vintage romantic feeling of elegance.

Madame Malkin beamed as she looked over the dress on Hermione with a sharp critical seamstress's eye. She adjusted a few pieces and stepped back. Once Madame Malkin was satisfied with the fitting they all gazed at Hermione who was anxiously wondering how it looked.

Hermiones Mother gazed at her with loving eyes, with her hands clasped in front of her, and said with a slight tremor in her voice, " It's beautiful, It just seems unreal in a way that my baby is going to be married in a couple of weeks."

Minerva nodded with satisfaction as she circled the young woman who had been one of her favourite pupils and was still dear to her. "I agree, the style suits you Hermione."

Meanwhile Severus had found himself surrounded by those men who he had come to consider his friends. Mad-eye, Arthur, Flitwick, Hagrid, Remus, and Draco. The bloody Baron, Sir Nicholas and Albus Dumbledore were in attendance to deliver their own congratulations on the upcoming nuptials. The house elves were delighted to have such a happy occasion to serve and had willingly set to work providing as much food and drinks to feed an army. The one surprise guest was someone he didn't know and he wondered to himself who the very cheerful looking man was. Arthur was happy to introduce Severus to Hermione's Father Mr. Granger.

Mr Granger had been brought to the castle by Arthur to meet his soon to be son-in law. Arthlur explained that since Mrs Granger was going to be at the bridal shower for Hermione, they all thought it would only be fair for Mr Granger to come along to the Bachelor Party.

Mr. Granger knew that Severus had been a Death Eater and that he had killed Albus Dumbledore years ago when the wizarding world was fighting the being he understood was called Voldemort. He had read the articles in the Daily Prophet and heard stories from Harry Potter about this man who was wanted to marry his daughter. He wondered slightly if Hermione would really be happy married to this wizard who was looking at him so solemnly. He then smiled as he then decided to give the tall dark wizard a chance.

Severus studied the man whose wide open face and brown eyes reminded him so much of Hermione's. He knew that the man had slight reservations about him and couldn't blame him. After all Hermione was his only child and he had the right to be cautious. He reached out and offered his hand to Hermiones Father who reached out and shook it.

The men made themselves comfortable as they ate, drank and talked among themselves. Mr Granger was reassured by the way the ghosts and the other men responded to Severus. The longer he talked to each of the ghosts and wizards the more he was beginning to understand the world that his daughter had entered at the same time.

"Severus my boy, I am pleased to have been able to finally see you on your way to being truly happy." said Albus with a satisfied smirk. " I had thought you and Hermione could become a good match eventually."

"Thanks Albus, I suspected all along that you loved to be a matchmaker." drawled Severus. "I'm sure it is a Gryffindor trait.'

"Thank you my boy for acknowledging one of my favourite talents." said Albus smugly as he floated nearby. "I wish I could have seen you married sooner but it is better late than never.'

Mad-eye snorted as he tried to stifle a laugh. He picked up a butterbear and raised it up to say a toast. "To a very long and happy marriage between the two most contrary pair I have ever had met."

Remus said "And the most ornery stubborn Professor that Hogwarts ever had." He grinned a wolfish type grin and then said, "But we wouldn't want him to be any different."

"You said it Remus, I just hope Herimone realizes just what she is getting herself into when she marries our very own bat of the dungeon." said Draco with a mischievous grin.

There was laughter as they retold of the past events leading up to Severus's proposal to Hermione then everyone present lifted their beers and including the ghosts who had ghostly glasses filled with something ethereal.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence guys, you are so encouraging." Severus shook his head and smirked while he tapped Mad-eyes butterbear with his. "I am sure that Hermione is quite capable of keeping me in line."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Molly, Poppy, Tonks with help from Ginny and Luna had been busy the whole day getting the burrow ready for the bridal party. There were also a few of the girls from Saint Mungo's who were happy for Hermiones upcoming nuptials to Severus Snape. Molly was happily overseeing the preparations while creating some appetizers that she was famous for. The house was sparkling clean with the one room decorated for the bridal shower with the gifts setting upon a table that had a delicate lacy tablecloth draped over it.

There was the sound of some people apparating outside the Burrow and everybody looked out and saw Hermione with her Mother and Minerva.

Molly smiled widely as she met them and brought the three of them inside. Hermione was startled as everybody yelled out "SURPRISE." She gasped as she saw the cheerful smiling faces of her friends crowded around her as they congratulated her and dragged her cheerfully into the room where the Bridal Party was to be held.

Hermione found herself escorted to a gaily-decorated chair where she was told to sit and everyone sat down around her in anticipation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I appologize to everyone for taking so long to update this story, My Muse was insistant on my writing and completing the story Return To Childhood and a few short stories before finishing this chapter. I have also taken the time to make corrections in Return to Childhood , Go where your Heart takes you, and Professor Snapes Most Painfull Memory. I hope I have made them a little better.


	46. Understandings

Chapter 46 – Understandings

"Honestly Hermione, you really are going to get married." said Ginny as she grinned widely. "I always wondered if you were ever going to settle down with someone." She looked a little uncertain as she continued. "Don't get me wrong but I didn't think Snape would ever want to get involved with anyone, but I can see he has made you very happy and in my books that is all that matters."

Hermione had a half grin as she listened to Ginny. "I am happy that Harry hasn't influenced you to turn your back on me since I got involved with Severus."

"Well he tried but I made it perfectly clear to him that it was not his business. Believe me." Ginny said grimly. Her eyes then flashed and she said, "He wont be trying anything else to interfere as he knows he has more to lose in the long run."

the women who had gathered together snickered. Molly shook her head lovingly at her daughter while she was checking on her grandson in the playpen that had been set up nearby.

Hermione turned to her mother who had been talking to Poppy and one of the girls from saint Mungos. "Mom what does Dad really think of my marrying Severus, he is after all closer to his age than mine."

Mrs Granger smiled and told her. "Your father is currently with Severus now dear."

Hermiones' eyes grew large as she said "WHAT? How ,where?" she was worried a little for even though she had read the letter from them saying they approved she still wondered what her fathers reactions would be once he met Severus.

"Don't worry my dear, Arthur invited your Father to a stag party. You know the male version of your bridal shower. They will get to know each other without us around and you know your Father, If you are happy then he will be too."

Hermione felt a twinge of nervousness and sighed as she hoped that the meeting between her father and Severus went well.

Meanwhile the objects of Hermiones' concern were becoming more acquainted with one another as the evening went on. Mr Granger Mr Granger was getting an in depth perspective of the world of magic, one that few muggles had the privilege of learning. He had discussed the similarities and differences of their worlds with the wizards that surrounded him. He asked Severus many questions also as he was after all going to become his son- in-law and he felt it was his duty to learn all he could about him.

Severus was as always cautious in his answers and did his best to understand the mans concerns, after all this was Hermiones' father. He gathered very quickly that much of what Mr Granger had learnt came form Harry Potter and the Daily Prophet. He was doubly thankful that Arthur and Molly were able to intercede on his behalf and straighten out a few of the details that had become distorted over the years. Albus was a great help also as Mr Granger was able to see and hear for himself the real story behind the elderly wizards Murder so long ago by Severus Snape.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Severus along with Molly and Arthur escorted her parents back to the Leaky Cauldron after all the festivities and said their good-byes.

Molly and Arthur discreetly moved away and sat down at a table after to allow the couple to talk.

"Hermione looked over at Severus with a little trepidation as her parents left the Leaky Cauldron. She was worried a little about what her father had said and what Severus thought about having such an inquisitive Father-in-law. She smiled uncertainly as he reached over and hugged her.

"Don't worry Hermione, I am still here and I understand why your father would be a little more inquisitive than most. After all he is acquiring a former Death Eater as a Son-In Law."

"Severus, we went over that already." said Hermione firmly. "That part of your life is over and done with. Mom and Dad knew that."

"I know, but this is the first time your father had a chance to meet and actually discuss things with me." Severus looked down at her seriously then he smirked and changed the subject a little. "He seemed fascinated by the House-elves as they served us all evening. He reminded me a little of Arthur and his fascination with the Muggle world."

Hermione chuckled as he held her close and listened. "Oh I would have liked to see that. Dad will be telling Mom about them, and I suspect they will both be discussing you ... Your going to be their favourite topic for a while.'

"No doubt." Severus said dryly as he escorted her over to the table where Molly and Arthur were sitting.

------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the castle Albus was talking with Minerva, Poppy Flitwick, Hagrid, and Remus in the Great Hall where the other ghosts ere floating in and out on their way to no particular destinations. His ghostly face was beaming with an almost childish delight, after all he was partly responsible for Hermione and Severus becoming a couple.

"Hermione and Severus will have a long and happy future ahead of them." said Albus. "They have both earned that right."

"I hope so Albus, so long as Ginny Potter can keep Harry from making trouble for them." stated Minerva. "I am sure the rest of the wizarding world will come to accept the relationship in time.'

Albus chuckled. "I am sure that Severus wouldn't care one way or the other so long as he has Hermione and those of us who are his friends."

"To think that in less than two weeks they will be married and settled down together ... did they say where they would be living?" asked Poppy.

"I think they will be living here at the castle for a while." squeaked Flitwick. "I overheard a little discussion between them ."

"Do tell Filius, don' keep us in suspense." said Hagrid as he shifted his immense body .

Flitwick looked over at Minerva and then said, "After their honeymoon Hermione plans to work at Saint Mungos during the summer till the start of the new term and then take Minerva up on her offer to teach Ancient Runes."

"Severus will still teach potions and find a special child to help along the way as he has been doing." stated Albus. "I do hear that they have had a slight disagreement on whether they live in a dungeon apartment or closer to the Ancient Runes classroom."

"Well I suspect the castle has one apartment near the dungeon which could suffice for both of them." said Minerva. Thoughtfully, " Salazar Slytherins. It is on two levels, the windows above let in plenty of fresh air and light "

"And I take it there is easy access to Severus's dungeon office which he has constantly refused to leave all these years." said Remus. "He is head of Slytherin House and needs to be close to his little snakes."

"Yes I believe there is. Contrary to many beliefs Salazar did like fresh air and sunlight." the Bloody Baron said as he floated by.

"That would solve one problem for them then." said Poppy. "Now I have found out how come we have been seeing two of Severus this past while."

The others perked up and asked in unison. "How?"

"I saw two identical Snapes and after doing a little investigating I found out that Severus and Hermione have been visiting the Weasley Twins at their shop." said Poppy. "Severus offered to be their guinea pig. "

"Well that explains it." said Remus. "So what mischief are the twins brewing up that Severus would be interested in?"

"It seems that they have created a potion that divides a person into two people." Poppy told them. "It is a temporary situation of course. They are planning to market the product known as 'Geminus Ludus' on Halloween."

Meanwhile after Molly and Arthur flooed back to the Burrow and their family, Hermione and Severus came back to the castle and headed towards the dungeons from where Hermione planned to floo back to her apartment Now that Severus had met with Her parents and hadn't got into any rows, Hermione could breathe a sigh of relief.

The next day Severus had woke up bleary eyed with a hangover for which he took a hangover potion before getting himself ready for another day then he remembered, it was not a school day. He splashed cold water onto his face and stared into the mirror at his haggard appearance. He charmed the stubble off his chin and decided that since he was up he may as well go to Great Hall for breakfast.

Minerva and Poppy were waiting as were Hagrid and Remus for him at the high table where they were watching for him to arrive. When he sat down in his chair and started to fill his plate with food. He greeted everyone with a glare that clearly stated that he was in no shape for long boring conversations.

"looks like a few wizards were rather intoxicated last night. Did you all have an enjoyable time?" asked Minerva who knew that Severus had drank more than usual at the party, in fact she had noted earlier that Remus, Hagrid and Filius had that hung over look also.

"I wonder 'ow Mr Granger is feeling. He was matching Severus drink for drink quite well." said Hagrid. "I didn't realize that either of 'em could drink so much."

"It probably wasn't anything like the quantities you drank I'm sure." said Poppy. "They at least acted somewhat normal last night after the party broke up. Now you on the other hand wanted to go hunting for a wedding gift...a wee baby hippogriff I believe you said?"

Hagrid grinned sheepishly and attacked his breakfast hungrily. Severus sighed and hoped that the hangover potion would kick in soon.

Studying the Potion Masters obvious distracted state Minerva grinned to herself and decided to ask him if he hard about the new product ' Geminus Ludus' that was put out by the Weasleys. Severus's hand froze in midair for a second as he realized that the secret was out.

Looking up from his plate he asked with what he hoped was an innocent tone, "Yes I have Minerva why? I believe they were going to start selling it by Halloween."

"I take it you couldn't resist trying it out beforehand ?" Minerva asked pleasantly with a tone in her voice that told Severus that she already knew.

Deciding to come clean, Severus smirked as he ate a bit more sausage. "I supposed it was only a matter of time before somebody figured out what was going on and so I will admit to trying it and I must say it was a most interesting experience."

"Oh come on Severus, why didn't you say anything about it before now?" asked Flitwick who sounded a little more squeaky than normal.

"I promised the twins I wouldn't say anything, but how did you find out?" asked Severus.'I didn't say anything about it ...did I?" He asked as he wondered if he had drank too much last night and accidentally started talking.

Poppy grinned and told him. "I saw both of you the other day and wondered what was going on and I thought it was a most interesting prank, then upon thinking about it I realized it had to be a Weasley product."

"So you just had to go and enquire about it ... right?" Severus said.

"I told them that I had caught sight of you splitting yourself and I had figured it was a Weasley Wizarding Wheezys product so they gave in and told me about the 'Geminus Ludus' potion. " she laughed to herself as she continued. " I guess they forgot that I would recognize their handiwork, after all I have treated many a victim over the years who misused them."

"How does it work Severus, Do you have a fully functioning replica or is he just a copy that moves like you do?" asked Remus.

"It is if I was an exact twin of myself. I know what is happening no matter where either one of me goes."Severus explained.

"Is it as if you were an actual twin like Fred and George?" asked Hagrid a little incredulously.

"Yes I can hear and see what my twin does and communicate without talking." Severus told them. "At first it was very strange but then I found it to be quite interesting."

Meanwhile Hermione was reading her copy of the Daily Prophet while relaxing and eating her breakfast in her apartment. She dropped the paper onto the table and stood up. She had the whole day ahead of her to do some packing. She had told Severus that she didn't want to be in a rush later and wanted to pack up some things that she didn't think she would be needing right away. She realized that she had seemed to acquire plenty of stuff over the years and decide that she should really get right down to it and sort out everything.

She looked over her collection of books and after picking out a few to read she packed the remainder away. While sorting out what she wanted to keep of her other belongings and what she wanted to throw away she found a box filled with a collection of memorabilia from her childhood and beyond. She stopped packing and sat down to look over the collection. Her dress from the Yule Ball in her fourth year was in its own preserving box and she found some of her old schoolbooks mixed in with her diaries, photos and clippings that came out of the daily Prophet. She had kept a lot pertaining to Severus and she set them into a small box of their own.

Time flew by swiftly as she concentrated on the sorting and when she looked up she found the morning had flown by. She sat the small box she was holding back into the larger box and decided to head for Hogwarts.

Severus was busy helping Tyler sort out a minor technical problem in his calculations for his project when Hermione came walking into the lab.

She paused as she was unsure as to whether she should be interupting them . Severus looked up at Hermione as she stood there watching them. Tyler suspecting that they would rather be alone to talk grinned and said, "I think I've worked enough on this today, I think I should take advantage of the fresh air outside while I can before I have to transform." He rolled the parchment back up and placed it into his satchel and left Severus and Hermione alone.

Tyler met up with Shalina and Shawn who were talking with Gustoff Schmencky, Rogero Boot, Atlante Holmes and Shawns little sister Daminia. They looked up and invited him to sit down with them. He set his satchel down as he sat down. Jordan and his friends Kole and Joey arrived shortly after Tyler.

They were talking among themselves as to what they would like to do for the Professor and his fiance.They were passing ideas around and discarding them just as fast. What this little group wanted was to give the couple something extremely special that would reflect what the Professor meant to each of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well another chappie done. I am amazed it went so easy. Now what would the group be wanting to do for the couple?????Ideas?


	47. the wedding

Chapter 47-The Wedding

"Severus I expect you to go with Arthur to Gladrags Wizardwear and get outfitted with a proper grooms robe." Albus gave Severus a stern look. " I insist that you look your best."

"Albus, I have a perfectly good dress robe that I wore once during the YuleBall." growled Severus as he folded his arms. "There is no reason why I should go get another one that would probably not be used again. Anyway everyone will be looking more at Hermione not me."

"Oh for ... Severus, it is your wedding too. I know Hermione will look stunning in her bridal dress..." said Albus as he hovered and placed a chilly hand on Severus's shoulder."I want you to look just as good too."

Severus sighed and said "Fine, I'll go get fitted. I take it Arthur is already on his way here?"

"Of course, Remus, Mad-eye and Draco will meet you there as they will need to be fitted for their groomsmen outfits." answered Albus as his ethereal body floated towards the wall.

Severus muttered something under his breath that sounded like "interfering old man." and heard Albus call out cheerfully "I heard that. Just go and get your robe now."

Severus grumbled a little more as he stalked up out of the dungeons and headed towards the large doors that were open to let in the warm fresh breeze. He was wondering how Hermione coud put up with all this wedding nonsense. Formal attire, bouquets of flowers, a reception with wedding cake, and something called a grooms cake which sounded rather odd to Severus, he wasn't even fond of cake of any kind. Of course the House-Elves were really putting their little hearts into the event and made the grooms cake into the shape of a cauldron with icing that looked as if it was simmering. The wedding cake had the Gryffindor Lion and the Slytherin emblems baked into it which seemed a little over the top but then it was Albus and Minervas idea to let the House-elves have a say in the designs.

He apparated to Hogsmeasde and met with Remus , Mad-eye and Draco in the shop . They were alreadly being measured and fitted.

"About time you showed up Severus, I was starting to worry." said Mad-Eye.

"Worry about what? I am here now." said Severus. "You don't think Albus was going to let up till I agreed to come ...did you?" He sounded a little miffed as the seamstress got him to slip on the black wedding robe .

Mad-Eye and Draco looked at each other and chuckled. "I suspect he was afraid you would want to wear the dress robes that you wore during the Yuleball." said Draco as he shifted for the woman who was pinning his robe.

"I did but he didn't think it appropiate for me to wear something that old." Severus grumbled. "they are still in perfectly good shape."

"They must be since you wore it only that once." Mad-Eye said while he was being measured.

"Precisely, They still have plenty of wear left in them." said Snape as he jumped slightly.

Severus glared at the seamstress who had accidentally poked him while adjusting the hem of his new black dress robe.

"Oh let the old wizard have his fun." said Arthur. "He does really love these big affairs even as a ghost."

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Tell me about it, I suppose he will be wanting to dance the jitterbug and that other one he called the Charleston at the reception that Minerva and Poppy have planned with Molly and Tonks."

"Really?" asked Remus. "I thought he was more into chamber music and ballroom dancing."

"Well he still does love ballroom dancing but he wants to expand into some of the more 'modern' styles. As he put it." Severus said as he looked over at Remus who was nearly done his fitting. "He was telling me about them and asked me if I would want to learn them." He shuddered.

Noticing Severus shuddering Draco asked , "What kind of dances are jitterbug and the Charleston? Waltzes, polkas and ballroom dancing I know but I don't remember hearing anything about those others.

"They were muggle type dancing during what they called the big band era." explained Arthur with a deep chuckle, "I suspect Albus wants to do some swinging."

Draco looked puzzled and then shrugged his shoulders. He figured there were some things that one should not enquire too closely about.

There were smirks across the faces of the other wizards as the image of Albus Dumbledore dancing the jitterbug with Minerva went across their minds.

Meanwhile Hermione was feeling like she was going insane what with the preparations for the wedding continued to take up more and more time. She was beginning to see why Severus had in the beginning wanted to sneak away and get married but now it was too late for the both of them to do so. It would mean disappointing too many people who had done so much to help Hermione get her 'wizard' and make Severus realize that Hermione was to be his 'witch'. It was as if the whole of Hogwarts was gearing up to massive and incredible party.

The house elves had cleaned the whole castle as if their very lives depended upon the edifice being perfectly clean and sparkling, not an inch was missed as the day grew closer. The students were also throwing themselves into the endeavor as they studied and helped with whatever they could.

The small group of children led by Shalina and Tyler had managed to agree on what they would like to give the couple and the older ones got permission to go to Diagon Alley to get two very special and rare multicoloured song birds to release into the skies once the bride and groom were wed. Their song was said to be a joyful medley of all the sounds of nature. They represented the joy of life and pure love. They were of old, magical birds known to be harbingers of health, grace and fortune to a marriage and would belong forever to Severus and Hermione once the ceremony was complete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the day itself arrived and nervous tension could be felt as the bride was kept away from sight and Severus was being The song birds were kept together in a large silver cage that would release them once the couple were pronounced husband and wife.

Sprays of Lilacs, orange blossoms, roses and orchids decorated the Great Hall as guests arrived to witness the wedding. It was a combination muggle and wizarding style wedding. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the ceiling of a great cathedral and the sconces along the walls were blazing merrily . The tables that normally sat in the Hall were gone and on either side of the hall were comfortable chairs facing the dias where the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot stood ready to perform the ceremony. A gold and silver carpet was in the aisle that was in the middle

Hermiones Mother, Minerva and Poppy sat together near the front with Albus whose ghostly presence was noted by many dignitaries from the ministry and the papers. Nearby the whole Weasley family were attending including Ginny and Harry Potter who was there only because Ginny insisted and he did want to see Hermione even though he knew she was going to marry the 'greasy git'.

The groom stood nervously waiting with Arthur, Remus, Mad-Eye and Draco. Each of them looked splendid in their new wedding finery as the moment approached that would signal Hermiones entrance.

Hermiones father was feeling nervous himself as he waited with his little girl who looked radiantly happy in her wedding dress. He looked at her in awe as he took her arm and tucked it inside his, ready to walk her down to her betrothed.

Hermiones dress with the delicate flowery designs in pearls and lace was charmingly simple and gracefull while the veil which cascaded over Hermiones carefully done hair and had an old yet beautiful crown that had tiny pearls woven into that looked like Ivy vines with delicate flowers around them. Much thought and care was taken to create this little masterpiece. She raised her hand and with one finger gently felt the delicate diamond earing's that she had borrowed from her mother. She also had a tiny posy of blue forget-me-nots that was pined to her gown for true love and rememberence.

"It's time Hermione." Mr Granger said softly as the soft yet joyous music filtered through the doors which opened on their own.

Hermione kissed her fathers cheek and then took her fathers arm as she held her bouquet of flowers in her other hand. The bouquet had a sprig of Myrtle symbolizing love and veronica scattered among the cream and white flowers that had been enchanted to keep looking fresh for as long as the marriage lasted which she hoped would be for a very long time.

The flower girls were very pretty in their white ruffled dresses, garlands of flowers on their heads and each carried a basket of meadow flowers. They stepped forward with the bridesmaids behind them followed by the two pages that were wearing dark green robes with silver accents.

With a deep breath Hermione and her Father followed the procession into the Great Hall. Heads turned to see the bride as they walked the length of the Great Hall up to where the four men were waiting. They arrived at the front of the hall where the Groom Severus Snape stood with his best man Arthur Weasley, and his groomsmen to the right of the aisle.

The Brides escort filed over to the left of the aisle.

Severus stepped forward.

Mr Granger placed Hermione's hand into the hand of Severus Snape and then stepped back and walked over to sit beside his wife.

Severus smiled as he gazed at Hermione and then they both turned and stood together in front of the Chief Warlock.

When the chief warlock asked if anybody had any objections to the binding together of Hermione Jane Granger to Severus Snape there was absolute silence as everybody wondered if Harry Potter would stand up and object. What they didn't know was that the twins had effectively immobilized Harry so he couldn't cause any disturbance during the ceremony. He sat glaring at them while the ceremony continued.

As soon as the ceremony ended with the newly married couple being introduced as husband and wife the silver cage released the magical songbirds whose songs began in ernest , mesmorizing everyone who heard them as they sung joyfully. They flew up high over Severus and Hermione then back down to land beside the couple. The songbirds had spoken.

There came a glow of bright and pure light from the two birds that circled Hermione and Severus separately and then together and glowed with an intensity that should have blinded anyone who watched but it didn't.

The birds then raised their wings and flew once again above the couple and sang a woodland song of blessing which offered protection for their new family. The ritual was finished and the songbirds were silent as they landed on a shoulder of both Hermione and Severus.

As everyone had stood up to acknowledge the newly married couple the Great Hall was magically transformed into a reception Hall with tables that groaned under excellent food and drink set along the walls.

It was time to have fun and celebrate the union and everybody ... with possibly the one exception being Harry Potter did just that.

The couple stayed for the first two hours as the festivities got underway. They enjoyed the feast that the very proud and happy House-Elves had created and then they danced the first dance of the night which was to the song that Severus heard the day he proposed to Hermione.

_Into the sunset on a warm summers night_

_with your arms wrapped around me _

_holding me tight _

_touch of your lips _

_and the look in your eyes _

_give me the burning desire for love._

_What would you do when you finally found love _

_What would you do when you see _

_What Would you do when you find love _

_Will you love me?_

The Daily Prophet dedicated the whole nest day's issue to what they called the greatest gala event of the decade.

The pictures taken of the wedding by the Daily Prophet along with the articles took up the entire paper .

There were nearly a hundred photos of Hermione and Severus and the wedding party from the wedding and the reception. the song birds were also commented on and photographed as they were rare and unusual.

The binding ribbons wrapping themselves around the intended as they said their I do's, the first kiss as husband and wife, and one picture that the couple were to treasure was of Hermione's Mother and Minerva who had tears of happiness streaming down their faces as did Poppy and Tonks after the chief wizard introduced Hermone and Severus as Mr. And Mrs Snape.

Another was of Severus and Hermione signing the parchment that sealed their marriage with the wedding party watching from behind.

On the last page The last photo was of Hermione and Severus waving as they stepped into the glittering cream coloured carriage that were pulled by four grey winged horses known as Granians , on their way to

an undisclosed destination for their honeymoon.

For many years after, the couple loved, worked and helped to solve problems that came up during their long and productive life at Hogwarts.

Each of the boys and Girls that Severus had picked each year for specialized help went on to become confident and productive members of the wizarding society.

As for Tyler Weatherbee; he went on to become famous as the wizard who found the cure that eradicated the very painfull and involuntary transformations that werewolves had endured over the centuries. Remus was able to finally look up at a full moon without fear as did the remaining werewolf survivors. The Ministry of Magic dismantled the werewolf capture Unit and its affiliate the Werewolf Registry as there was no need for them. As Jordan Allan grew up and left Hogwarts he became Tylers associate in the development of many other projects.


End file.
